In Good Faith
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Ororo Munroe sucht nach dem Verlust ihres Mentors und ihrer besten Freunde nicht nur nach neuen Lehrern für ihre Schule, sondern auch nach Sinn, Antworten und der Kraft, weiterzumachen. Sie findet eine junge Frau namens Anne Lewis...
1. Prologue

**In Good Faith – Prologue**

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf die von schmucken, grünen Vorgärten gesäumte Straße herab, während Emma Lewis in einer Pose strapazierter Geduld auf ihrem Fahrrad saß und ihren Kaugummi mit den Zähnen malträtierte. „Komm schon, Anne."

„Aber es ist so steil..." Ihre Schwester blickte zweifelnd den Hügel hinab, das konnte sie sogar von seinem Fuße aus sehen, fast vermeinte sie sogar, ihr angestrengtes Stirnrunzeln zu erkennen, das sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie intensiv über etwas nachdachte.

„Das ist nicht steil – das ist gerade richtig", entgegnete sie mit all der Autorität der Älteren und winkte aufmunternd. „Außerdem willst du doch kein Angsthase sein, oder?"

Es waren diese Worte, die immer wirkten, wenn Anne sich gegen irgend etwas sträubte, und so auch jetzt. Entschlossen setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr eigenes Fahrrad, stieß sich ab, trat sogar noch in die Pedale, um schneller und schneller zu werden und ihrer großen Schwester zu beweisen, dass sie alles war... aber kein Feigling.

Und es machte Spaß, das wusste Emma aus eigener Erfahrung – etwas, das auch Anne gerade herauszufinden schien, zumindest legte ihr Schrei, halb triumphierend, halb ängstlich, das nahe. Ihre zerzausten, blonden Strähnen wehten im Fahrtwind und grinsend winkte sie ihrer Schwester zu...

Der Aufprall kam so plötzlich, dass Emma auch Jahre später nicht zu sagen vermochte, was geschehen war. Fast wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie der Vorderreifen von Annes Fahrrad gegen eine der großen, grauen Mülltonnen prallte, das quietschende Geräusch von zerknülltem Metall drang auf sie ein. Hart ging ein Ruck durch den pummeligen Körper ihrer Schwester, aber nur für einen Augenblick, dann wirbelte sie wie eine weggeschleuderte Puppe durch die Luft, bevor sie auf dem Gehsteig aufschlug. Emma versuchte zu schreien, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie wollte sich bewegen, aber sie konnte es nicht... wollte helfen, und konnte es nicht, vermochte nur, Anne anzustarren, die wie tot auf dem grauen Beton lag.

„Emma?"

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, woher die dünne, erschrockene Stimme kam, doch dann begriff sie, denn ihre Schwester bewegte sich, rappelte sich vorsichtig auf, wandte sich um. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, und doch wirkte ihr Gesicht merkwürdig entrückt, so als hätte sie noch kaum begriffen, was hier geschehen war, als wollte sie nach ihrem Fahrrad greifen, aufstehen und weiterfahren. Kurz hatte auch Emma die Hoffnung, sie würde genau das tun können – bis sie das Blut auf dem Boden sah, den rot verschmierten Knochen, der aus ihrem zierlichen Kinderarm hervorstand wie ein abgebrochener Zahn.

„Oh mein Gott, Anne..." Sie überbrückte die wenigen Meter, ohne sich später daran zu erinnern, mit einem Schritt schien sie bei ihrer Schwester zu sein. „Oh mein Gott..."

„Was ist?" Anne wirkte verwirrt, allerdings nur für einen Moment – dann folgte ihr Blick dem Emmas, und sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Auch der Schmerz schien erst jetzt zu treffen, denn ein dumpfes Schluchzen, nicht viel mehr als ein Wimmern suchte sich seine Bahn über ihre zitternden Lippen.

„Einen Krankenwagen... wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen..." Hilfesuchend blickte sie sich um, doch die Vorgärten wirkten verlassen, niemand kam aus einem der Häuser gerannt, erklärte, dass alles gut werden würde, und sie fühlte, wie alles auf sie eindrang, begriff, dass zwölf Jahre doch zu wenig waren, um mit einer Situation wie dieser alleine fertig zu werden.

„Emma..." Die Tränen waren mehr geworden, hinterließen helle Spuren auf den Wangen ihrer Schwester, und sie konnte nichts tun... nichts. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, nahm Anne in den Arm, drückte sie so vorsichtig an sich, wie sie gerade vermochte, und streichelte ihr über die hellen Haare. „Es wird gut, Liebling... es wird doch alles gut."

_Und Mom und Dad werden dich umbringen... du hast versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen. Hoch und heilig hast du das versprochen... und du hast es nicht geschafft._ Doch der Gedanke an ihre Eltern war nichts im Vergleich zu der Schuld, die sie selbst spürte, die ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie Anne ansah, das Herz zusammenkrampfte. „Es wird alles gut..."

„Emma... was... was passiert mit mir?"

Die Angst ließ sie aufschrecken – und im selben Moment, in dem sie die Augen öffnete, den offenen Bruch anstarrte, wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht getan. Der Knochen schob sich zurück in den Körper, langsam, aber stetig, ohne, dass irgendjemand ihn berührt hätte... er tat es einfach, als ob er seinen eigenen Willen hatte, und ein leises Knirschen verriet ihr, dass er sich wieder mit den anderen Splittern verband. Auch die Fleischwunde hörte auf zu bluten und schloss sich langsam, neue Haut bildete sich über der Stelle, bis nichts als ein gezackter Fleck auf Annes gebräuntem Arm verriet, was geschehen war. Und ebenso sicher, wie Emma wusste, dass das vollkommen unmöglich war, wusste sie auch, dass sie es getan hatte.

„Tut... tut es noch weh?"

Ihre Schwester schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sie schien noch irritierter zu sein als sie und blickte zu ihr auf, fragend, auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung, die sie ihr nicht geben konnte. „Was... was ist passiert?"

Zögerlich zuckte Emma mit den Schultern, bevor sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Es... es hat sich merkwürdig angefühlt... aber ziemlich cool."

„Cool...", wiederholte sie langsam, als würde sie das Wort prüfen, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Fünf Jahre mehr Lebenserfahrung als ihre Schwester hatten ihr beigebracht, dass das, was eben passiert war, vielleicht cool war – aber sicher nicht gut. Weder für sie noch für ihre Schwester.


	2. Gone

**In Good Faith – Chapter 1: Gone**

„_Hast du Angst?"_

„_Sag du es mir."_

_Stille. Schweigen. Konzentration. Dann:_

„_Ja. Ja, die hast du."_

„Was hältst du von Mary?" Lucas Robertson grinste, während er sich beschwingt auf das Sofa in dem hellen Wartezimmers fallen ließ und aufmunternd auf die Polsterung neben sich klopfte, um seine Freundin zu sich zu locken. Allerdings ließ Anne Lewis sich nicht besonders lange bitten, sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um ihre dünne Jacke an einen der Haken neben der Tür zu hängen, dann nahm sie neben ihm Platz, lehnte sich bequem zurück, bevor sie antwortete. „Hm... nicht viel. Mary ist viel zu altmodisch... wer nennt sein Kind denn heute noch Mary?"

„Ich, nehme ich an." Lucas grinste. „Wenn du einen aktuellen Namen möchtest... was hältst du von Kayla?"

„Nein. Kayla ist dann sogar _mir_ zu modern."

Er legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete sie von der Seite mit einem schelmischen Blick, der sie fast ein wenig an einen kleinen Jungen erinnerte. „Wenn dir meine Vorschläge nicht gefallen... mach doch selbst einen?"

„Für ein Mädchen? Hm..." Sie starrte in die Ferne, doch ohne wirklich nachzudenken, und nannte dann den ersten Namen, der ihr in den Sinn kam. „Emma?"

Kaum hatte sie das Wort ausgesprochen, als ein Schatten über das Gesicht ihres Freundes zog und er unbewusst ein Stück von ihr abrückte. „Nein. Nein, Emma gefällt mir nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Es ist ein hübscher Name." Widerspruch um des Widerspruchs willen lag ihr normalerweise nicht, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter seiner Antwort steckte, als ihr – und vielleicht sogar ihm – bewusst war, eine Abneigung gegen eine gewisse Emma, die sie kannte...

„Trotzdem. Er gefällt mir nicht." Lucas klang bestimmt, fast wütend, sein Mund zog sich ärgerlich zusammen, wurde zu einem dünnen, weißen Strich, und doch schien er sich zu bemühen, um ihretwillen. „Wie wäre es mit William? Für einen Jungen, meine ich."

Der Scherz war schlecht, und doch lächelte sie gezwungen, bemüht, die düstere Wolke zu vertreiben, die sich über ihrem Sofa zusammengezogen hatte. „Solange du nicht Robert vorschlägst... Robert Robertson würde wirklich grauenvoll klingen."

Lucas grinste ebenfalls, auch er schien im Moment nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, über ihr größtes Streitthema nachzudenken, und Anne tat es bereits Leid, dass sie nicht besser aufgepasst, nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte, bevor der Name über ihre Lippen gekommen war. „Also? Was sagst du zu William?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht..." Langsam wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her. „Außerdem haben wir für diese Frage ja noch genügend Zeit... mindestens neun Monate, wenn alles gut geht. Wir könnten uns eines von diesen Kindernamensbüchern kaufen, was meinst du?"

„Ja."

Das eine Wort von Lucas wirkte geistesabwesend, und auch Anne spürte, wie ihre Gedanken eine andere Richtung nahmen, sich von ihrem ersten, noch in Planung befindlichen Kind abwandten und sich auf das Wartezimmer richteten, in dem sie gerade saß. Lucas hatte auf einem Test bestanden, wollte unbedingt herausfinden, ob sich in ihrem Erbgut das X-Gen befand, das für die verschiedensten Mutationen verantwortlich war – auch für die ihrer Schwester. Anne konnte seine Sorge verstehen, besonders, nachdem sie miterlebt hatte, wie Emma in der Schule ausgegrenzt wurde, wie sie weinend in ihrem Zimmer lag und sich so verzweifelt wünschte, dass sie nur normal wäre und so wie alle anderen... wie sie selbst, Anne, die ihr einfach nicht helfen konnte. Fast unwillkürlich griff sie nach ihrem Unterarm.

Niemand wollte das seinem Kind antun... wirklich niemand. Und auch das neu entwickelte Serum, das vor einigen Monaten schließlich auf den Markt gekommen war, schien nicht der überwältigende Erfolg zu sein, den seine Erfinder sich erhofft hatten. Es schlug nicht bei allen Mutanten an, bei vielen von ihnen wurden ihre Kräfte nur zeitweilig unterdrückt oder geschwächt... oder aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, was auch für die Patienten gefährlich werden konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Lucas musste ihr leises Seufzen gehört haben, denn er wandte sich ihr mit einem beschützenden Blick zu, nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, und sie kuschelte sich gemütlich an ihn. Das Wartezimmer war leer, bis auf sie beide, und so gab es niemanden, der sie beobachten oder sich gar daran stören könnte, wofür sie im Moment wirklich sehr dankbar war. „Ich... ich bin nur ein wenig nervös, fürchte ich."

„Dafür gibt es doch keinen Grund, Prinzessin. Wirklich nicht..." Sie lächelte, spürte, wie Erleichterung sie durchflutete. Lucas liebte sie... und mehr brauchte sie im Augenblick nicht zu wissen.

Natürlich, ein wenig merkwürdig war es schon, dass das private Labor die Ergebnisse ihrer Untersuchung nicht zu ihr nach Hause geschickt hatte wie abgesprochen, sondern sie noch einmal hierhergebeten wurde, aber...

„Miss Lewis?"

Sie hatte sich erhoben, bevor Lucas seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter ziehen konnte, und für einen Moment rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle, dann stand er ebenfalls auf, trat zu ihr. Der misstrauische Blick und der unwillige Unterton in der Stimme der jungen Frau, die ihre Finger so fest um ihr Klemmbrett gelegt hatte, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, schien auch ihm nicht zu gefallen, und Anne spürte, wie sich ein merkwürdig dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete. Dieser Blick kam ihr viel zu bekannt vor. „Ja?"

„Kommen Sie."

Mehr oder weniger einladend wies die Assistentin auf die Tür und widerwillig ging Anne vor, ihre Hand hatte sich ohne ihr Zutun in Lucas' geschlichen. Seine beruhigende Wärme tat ihr gut, und sie bedauerte, sie aufgeben zu müssen, als sie in einem kleinen, in warmen Farben gestrichenen Büro auf zwei Stühle dirigiert wurden. „Der Doktor ist in einem Moment bei Ihnen."

_Der Doktor?_ Ihr Magen schien sich zusammenzukrampfen... was, wenn man bei der Überprüfung eine Krankheit gefunden hatte, die ihr bisher entgangen war? Etwas Schweres? Doch sie hatte nur Zeit, einen beunruhigten Blick mit Lucas zu tauschen, denn in dem Moment, in dem sie zögerlich ihre Lippen befeuchtete, um etwas zu sagen, schwang die Tür erneut auf und ein schlaksiger Mann, fast zu jung, um wirklich Arzt zu sein, trat mit einem beschwingten Lächeln ein. „Miss Lewis, ich..." Sein Blick fiel auf Lucas. „Oh, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand hier ist. Und Sie sind?"

„Mr Robertson. Annes Lebensgefährte."

Der Mann schien kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht, fing sich aber schnell wieder, und nickte dann langsam. „Miss Lewis, dieses Gespräch unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht." Anne spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, den sie nur schwer herunterschlucken konnte. „Wenn Sie es allerdings wünschen, kann Mr Robertson gerne hier bleiben... es ist selbstverständlich Ihre Entscheidung." Doch in seinem Blick schien der dringende Wunsch zu liegen, Lucas sofort loszuwerden, und Anne fragte sich, warum – wenn die Nachrichten wirklich schlimm waren, brauchte sie ihn doch erst recht.

„Er bleibt." Ihre Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie sie sich gewünscht hätte, doch ein kleines Lächeln von Lucas half ihr, sich wieder auf den Doktor zu konzentrieren, der gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. „Selbstverständlich... nun, wo war ich gerade? Ja. Ich bin Doktor Daniel Reese, der wissenschaftliche Leiter dieser Einrichtung, und ich möchte mit Ihnen über die Ergebnisse Ihres Gentests sprechen."

Der erste Teil seines Satzes war Anne neu, der zweite, für sie wichtigere allerdings nicht, und sie konnte kaum verhindern, dass sie ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rückte. Zum Glück schien man von ihr keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn Reese nickte nur, musterte sie wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick, dann holte er tief Luft. „Nun, zunächst möchte ich Sie fragen, ob alle Angaben auf dem Fragebogen, den Sie für uns ausgefüllt haben, der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Anne runzelte die Stirn. Nun... sie hatte bei ihrem aktuellen Gewicht wohl zwei Kilo zu wenig angegeben, da sie davor länger auf keiner Waage gestanden hatte, aber ansonsten konnte sie sich an keine Frage erinnern, bei der sie nicht nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen geantwortet hatte... aber anscheinend war das nicht genug. „Ähm... ja, natürlich."

Reese kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sind Sie sich da vollkommen sicher?"

„Ja." Sie hatte ihre Verwirrung ein wenig abgeschüttelt, gab ihrer Stimme nun einen festeren Klang, und auch der Doktor schien damit zufrieden... mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. „Nun... wenn das so ist..." Er schoss erneut einen scharfen Blick auf Lucas ab, der so gar nicht zu seinem gedankenverlorenen Selbstgespräch passen wollte. „Wollen Sie wirklich, dass Mr Robertson hier bleibt?"

„Nun spucken Sie's schon aus." Lucas war ihr mit seiner Erwiderung zuvor gekommen, er schien fest entschlossen, dem Satz einen humorigen Unterton zu geben, allerdings gelang es ihm kaum, auch ihn hatte diese unterdrückte Anspannung befallen, die Anne auf der Vorderkante ihres Stuhles hocken ließ. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir erst wissen, wovon Sie reden, ist alles nur mehr halb so schlimm..."

Reese wirkte ein wenig zweifelnd, was den letzten Satz anging, schien sich allerdings nun ihren Wünschen zu beugen und griff seufzend nach der einzigen Akte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, und schlug sie auf. „Nun, die Sache ist die, Miss Lewis – obwohl Sie in Ihrem Fragebogen angegeben haben, dass Sie keine Mutantin sind... unsere Testergebnisse zeigen etwas vollkommen anderes." Anne hatte nicht gewusst, dass vollkommene Stille so laut sein konnte.

„Verzeihung... was haben Sie gerade gesagt?" Lucas hatte sich vor ihr gefangen, doch in seinen tiefen, blauen Augen stand noch immer der pure Unglaube, er starrte Reese an, als hätte der ihm gerade eröffnet, dass der Himmel grün wäre.

„Dass Miss Lewis eine Mutantin ist, Mr Robertson." Der Doktor wirkte, als würden ihm Reaktionen wie diese mindestens drei Mal am Tag entgegengebracht, und seine routinierte, gleichmäßige Stimme half ihr, ihre eigene Fassung wiederzufinden, bis Lucas sich ihr zuwandte. „Hast du... hast du davon gewusst, Anne?"

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Sicher... ich meine, hast du nie etwas bemerkt, das an dir merkwürdig wäre, anders...?" Der Ausdruck in seinem Blick tat weh, diese verzweifelte Hoffnung, an die er sich noch klammerte, und doch... da war noch etwas tief in seinen Augen, das sie schaudern ließ, etwas, von dem sie nicht wissen wollte, was es war.

„Nein... nein, mir ist nie etwas aufgefallen... ich meine, ich wusste, dass meine Schwester eine Mutantin ist, und deswegen hab ich immer besonders darauf geachtet..." Ein plötzlicher Instinkt ließ sie verschweigen, dass sie das getan hatte, weil sie, bevor sie die Konsequenzen begriffen hatte, so sein wollte wie Emma... etwas Besonderes. „Aber da war nichts..."

„Könnten Ihre Ergebnisse falsch sein?"

Ein kleiner, widerspenstiger Teil ihrer Seele wollte sich beschweren, dass Lucas das Gespräch so einfach an sich riss, doch die Regung erreichte nie ihre Lippen – zu fest hielt sie der Schock im Griff, als dass sie dafür noch hätte Kraft erübrigen können. Reese betrachtete sie, nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, wahrscheinlich war sie gutes Mittelmaß, was ihre Aufnahme der Neuigkeiten anging.

„Nein. Da Miss Lewis angegeben hatte, dass sie keine Mutantin ist, haben wir unsere Tests wiederholt und nochmals das gleiche Resultat erhalten. Die Fehlerquote liegt bei unter einem Promille."

Etwas an Lucas schien zusammenzufallen, seine Schultern sackte nach unten und Anne fragte sich abwesend, was ihn eigentlich so mitnahm. Nun, nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war, sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie durch die plötzliche Eröffnung über ihre genetische Struktur keine unheimlichen, unkontrollierbaren Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte, war ihre Ruhe zurückgekehrt. In ihrem Leben musste sich nichts ändern... denn sie hatte sich nicht geändert durch das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Also wovor fürchtete Lucas sich?

„Gehen wir." Der harsche, fast metallische Ton seiner Stimme erschreckte sie, und sie hatte sich schon erhoben, war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als ein Ruf von Doktor Reese sie wieder zurückholte. „Miss Lewis?"

„Ja?"

„Sie haben die Mappe mit Ihren Ergebnissen vergessen." Er hielt sie ihr hin, spürte seinen Blick auf sich und verstand jetzt, warum er nicht gewollt hatte, dass Lucas bei ihr war, wenn sie die Ergebnisse erfuhr... fast lag der Anklang einer Entschuldigung in seinem Verhalten, als er ihr noch einmal langsam zunickte. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie nach der dünnen Mappe, klammerte sich beinahe an sie, bevor sie ihrem Freund hinaus auf den Parkplatz folgte.

Anne ertrug die drückende Stille nur bis zu dem Moment, in dem die Tür ihrer Wohnung mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen zuschlug. „Lucas?"

Langsam blickte er auf, sah sie an, zum ersten Mal, seit er aus Doktor Reese' Büro gestürmt war, und die Scheu, die sie in seinen Augen sah, verwirrte sie. Er war ein erfolgreicher Bankangestellter gewesen, sie eine Studentin, als sie sich kennen lernten, und irgendwie – Anne wusste nicht, wie es gekommen war – hatte er in ihrer Beziehung den Ton angegeben... und sie sich damit wohl gefühlt. Und jetzt wagte er es kaum, in ihrer Nähe zu sein?

„Lucas, ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist... aber bin ich jetzt wirklich so anders als letzte Woche? Oder gestern? Oder noch vor zwei Stunden?"

„Nein..." Seine Stimme klang belegt, so als ob er gegen die Tränen kämpfen würden, etwas, das an ihm noch erschreckender wirkte als die ohnmächtige Wut, die sie vorhin gesehen hatte.

„Was ist dann los mit dir?" Er antwortete nicht, und sie lächelte, macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während sie versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir, oder?"

Sie hatte es mit dem Anklang von Fröhlichkeit ausgesprochen, fast neckend, und doch spürte sie in dem Moment, in dem die Worte dumpf auf den Teppich zwischen ihnen zu fallen schienen, dass es die Wahrheit war – Lucas _hatte_ Angst vor ihr.

„Nein... ich..." Er verstummte, und irgendwie erleichterte es sie – sie hätte es nicht ertragen, eine Lüge anzuhören. „Ja... ja, das habe ich wohl."

Das Eingeständnis traf sie mehr, als sie erwartet hatte, sogar sie selbst hörte, wie fragil, wie brüchig ihre Stimme nun klang. „Das musst du nicht..."

„Nicht? Und was ist, wenn irgend etwas mit dir passiert, wenn du plötzlich irgendwelche... irgendwelche unheimlichen _Kräfte_ entwickelst, die das Haus in Schutt und Asche legen, während wir schlafen? Wenn du damit irgendjemanden verletzt? Oder sogar tötest?"

Jedes seiner aufgebrachten Worte hatte sie einen Schritt weiter zurück zur Tür getrieben, der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung überraschte sie... und dann doch irgendwie nicht. Lucas war schon immer impulsiv gewesen, viel mehr als sie selbst, und seine plötzliche Wut traf nicht auf den Wunsch, sie zu erwidern. Sie spürte nur den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit. „So denkst du also von mir?"

„Nein... ich weiß ja, wenn das passieren würde, dass du nichts dafür könntest... ich meine, du tust doch nicht mit Absicht schreckliche Dinge wie dieser... dieser Magneto in San Francisco, du bist doch meine Anne... aber es kann doch immerhin sein..." Für einen Moment spielte er hilflos mit seinen Fingern, dann blickte er auf, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er jetzt aussprach, worauf er schon seit dem Moment der Erkenntnis hinauswollte. „Kannst du dich nicht behandeln lassen?"

„Behandeln?" Die Art, wie er das Wort aussprach, ließ etwas tief in ihr erschaudern – er hielt sie für krank... für abnormal. Und er wollte nur, dass sich das so schnell wie möglich änderte, damit er wieder in sein schönes, perfektes Leben zurückfinden konnte... egal, ob sie sich das jemals verziehen hätte oder nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist... oder ob ich das überhaupt möchte", fügt sie zögerlich hinzu.

„Wieso nicht?" Er starrte sie an, als ob sie ihn verraten hätte, in seinen blauen Augen funkelte dumpfe Wut und Anne spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenkrampfte. „Ich meine... willst du nicht einfach weiterleben wie bisher?"

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich... ich weiß nicht einmal, was meine Mutation überhaupt ist oder wie stark... das bedeutet auch, dass niemand abschätzen kann, welche Nebenwirkungen durch das Serum hervorgerufen werden, und ich denke nicht, dass irgendein verantwortungsvoller Arzt unter diesen Umständen einer Behandlung zustimmen würde."

Ihr Argument schien zu Lucas durchzudringen, allerdings nur für einen Augenblick – dann schlich sich wieder dieser störrische, fast wütende Unterton in seine Stimme, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob er sich gegen sie, die Welt im Allgemeinen oder gegen das Schicksal richtete. „Aber... irgendetwas _muss_ man doch tun können... wir... wir könnten einen Spezialisten konsultieren, gleich morgen früh..."

Mühsam schluckte sie die harsche Erwiderung, die auf ihren Lippen lag, hinunter, indem sie sich erinnerte, dass die Situation für ihn ebenso neu und ungewohnt war wie für sie, dann bemühte sie sich, beruhigend zu lächeln und so sanft, so wenig provozierend wie möglich zu sprechen. „Lucas?"

Abrupt hob er den Kopf. „Ja?"

„Willst du mir nicht ein wenig Zeit lassen, zu überlegen, was ich tun möchte?"

„Überlegen?" Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten bei dem Wort, und Anne spürte, wie der Stich der Enttäuschung immer tiefer drang, nicht nur wegen seiner Reaktion, sondern auch, weil sie ihn für einen wundervollen Menschen gehalten hatte... bis heute. „Wieso? Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen."

„Doch." Der Frost in ihrer normalerweise weichen Stimme überraschte auch sie selbst, und Lucas zuckte bei dem einen, eisigen Wort zusammen. „Aber... du bist krank, genau wie deine Schwester. Du musst dir doch helfen lassen, Anne..."

„Ich bin _nicht_ krank." Sie zischte wütend, und doch begriff sie mit seltener Klarheit, dass es wegen Emma war, nicht wegen dem, was Lucas über sie selbst sagte oder dachte. „Ich bin _nicht_ krank, und ich muss mich _nicht_ behandeln lassen – auch wenn du das nicht zu begreifen scheinst." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie laut geworden war, in mehr als drei Jahren Beziehung, und etwas Wildes, Urtümliches kochte unter der Oberfläche ihrer rissigen Beherrschung hoch, drohte, sich von seinen Ketten zu befreien. „Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden."

Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel der Schlüssel, nach dem sie mit fahrigen Fingern gegriffen hatte, zu Boden, und sie hob ihn auf, schlug die Tür ins Schloss, dass sie die Scheiben klirren hörte. Ihre Füße konnten sie nicht schnell genug die Treppen nach unten tragen, hinaus auf die Straße, in den frühen Abend, der viel zu sanft und warm wirkte für alles, was eben geschehen war. Und obwohl sie rannte, konnte Anne dieses eine Bild nicht loswerden...ihr Unterbewusstsein zeigte es ihr immer und immer wieder, bis es sich in ihre Netzhaut einbrannte, sie es sah, egal, ob sie die Augen offen hielt oder so fest zusammenkniff, dass es sich mit bunten Schlieren vermischte.

Angst. Furcht. Entsetzen. Arme, abwehrend erhoben, so als ob Lucas einen Schlag fürchten würde, von dem sie wusste, dass er niemals gekommen wäre, und hätte er sie auch noch so wütend gemacht. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, zu der auch er nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen wäre, dass sie ihm wehtun würde... war jetzt alles so anders? Oder täuschte sie sich? War die Welt um sie herum dieselbe geblieben... und hatte sie selbst sich verändert?

Es war eine Frage, die Anne nicht beantworten konnte... eine, von der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie sich ihr niemals würde stellen müssen, und sie war dankbar dafür gewesen... so dankbar. Das Leben hatte eindeutig einen beschissenen Sinn für Humor.

Und doch... so sehr sie auch hoffte, sich richtig verhalten zu haben, so sehr spürte sie auch, wie unlogisch, wie irrational ihre Wut gewesen war... wenn sie das Leben behalten wollte, in dem sie bis jetzt glücklich gewesen war, dann hatte Lucas ihr genau den richtigen Ratschlag gegeben... nämlich morgen einen Spezialisten zu konsultieren. Warum hatte sie sich dann als gefühlt, als ob er ihr etwas wegnehmen wollte... etwas, von dem sie zuvor nicht gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt ein Teil von ihr war?

Vorsichtig schüttelte sie den Kopf, die Abendluft und ihre harten, schnellen Schritte hatten ihre Wut mit derselben Plötzlichkeit verrauchen lassen, mit der sie gekommen war, zwar konnte sie noch immer einen Schatten davon tief in ihrem Inneren spüren, aber nun überwog die Nachdenklichkeit, und langsam zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Was auch immer die Fragen waren, die sie quälten, sie konnte darüber auch in der heimischen Küche nachdenken, am Besten mit einer großen Tasse Tee zwischen den Händen, der ihre angeschlagenen Nerven beruhigte – wenn sie die Nachrichten nämlich wirklich so ruhig, so gelassen aufgenommen hätte, wie sie sich einreden wollte, dann hätte sie Lucas sicherlich nicht angebrüllt.

Und dafür sollte sie sich entschuldigen... sicher, auch seine Reaktion war nicht perfekt gewesen, aber immerhin war die Situation für ihn ebenso belastend für sie.

Anne lenkte ihre Schritte zurück nach Hause, zu ihrer Wohnung, hoffte, die Unruhe hinter sich zu lassen... und wurde vom Chaos hektisch geleerter Schränke und hastig gepackter Sachen begrüßt, das der absoluten Stille in ihrem Inneren widersprach. Lucas war fort.


	3. Eir

**In Good Faith – Chapter 2: Eir **

_Die Überwachungskamera surrt. Leise. Penetrant. Dröhnend._

„_Was ist mit dir?"_

_Schmale Schultern heben sich. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht."_

Es war kalt in dem halb verlassenen Kellergewölbe, viel zu kalt für Annes Geschmack, und doch wagte sie nicht, sich zu beschweren, auch nur einen unwilligen Laut von sich zu geben, sondern duckte sich tiefer in ihre Sommerjacke und fröstelte weiter. Sie zog ohnehin schon genug unfreundliche, misstrauische Blicke auf sich, auch ohne dass sie sich beschwerte, ein Gefühl, das ihr so vollkommen fremd, so unglaublich unangenehm war, dass sie erst jetzt zu begreifen begann, wie sich auffälligere Mutanten in der Öffentlichkeit fühlen mussten.

Doch hier, in dieser Umgebung, in dieser Gesellschaft war Anne eine von jenen, die angestarrt wurden, wahrscheinlich versuchten viele der anderen Teilnehmer an der Versammlung herauszufinden, was ihre Mutation war – und dass sie es ihnen nicht zeigen konnte, um das fast feindselige Misstrauen zu dämpfen, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Wenigstens hatten die beiden Halbstarken, die am Abgang standen und so etwas wie Türsteher zu sein schienen, nur gelacht, als sie stockend versucht hatte, ihnen ihr Anliegen zu erklären... und darauf hingewiesen, dass sie beide Telepathen waren und es schon längst gemerkt hätten, wenn sie irgendwelche feindlichen Absichten hegen würde.

Ihrem Selbstvertrauen hatte diese spöttische Abfuhr nicht gerade gut getan, doch den Gedanken, nach Hause zu gehen und sich wieder in ihrem Bett – ihrem und _Lucas'_ Bett – zu verkriechen, hatte sie heftig unterdrückt, kaum, dass er aufgekommen war. Zu lange hatte sie gebraucht, um die Energie aufzubringen, endlich hierher zu kommen, nach Emma zu suchen, als dass sie es riskieren wollte, jetzt wieder zurückgeworfen zu werden.

„Kalt?"

Mit einiger Mühe konnte sie verhindern, allzu offensichtlich zusammenzuschrecken, doch die Frau, die sie angesprochen hatte, hatte es bemerkt – und grinste sie trocken an, ihr kurzes, ein wenig rau aussehendes Fell verschaffte ihr einen eindeutigen Vorteil, was die Temperatur anging. „Hey... keine Panik, ich wollte dich nicht zu Tode erschrecken, sondern dir nur erklären, dass es dort drüben Kaffee gibt, falls du zu sehr frierst."

„Ich...", reflexartig schüttelte Anne den Kopf, noch immer fühlte sie sich hier wie ein Eindringling, der nicht wirklich zu dieser Versammlung von Mutanten gehörte, die nun in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen standen und die Reden des Abends diskutierten, die sie bewusst verpasst hatte, um nicht in noch größere Verlegenheit zu geraten. Immerhin war sie bis vor sehr kurzer Zeit eine von jenen gewesen, deren Verhalten in diesen flammenden Plädoyers verurteilt wurde. „Danke... aber ich bin eigentlich nur hier, weil ich jemanden suche..."

Trotz ihres scheuen, ausweichenden Tonfalls ließ sich die Frau nicht beirren, lächelte nur einnehmend, während ihre rundlichen Ohren, die an eine Maus oder vielleicht entfernt an ein Meerschweinchen erinnerten, zuckten. „Dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Ich..." Anne seufzte – wirklich gut war sie noch nie darin gewesen, Gefallen abzulehnen, besonders, wenn sie von einer so hilfsbereiten, freundlichen Person kamen. „Kennen Sie vielleicht Emma Lewis?"

„Lewis... Lewis..." Schon bei ihrem angestrengten Murmeln hatte Anne die Hoffnung verloren, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin ihr weiterhelfen konnte, das langsame Kopfschütteln bestätigte es ihr nur. „Tut mir leid... kommt mir nicht bekannt vor – aber die Wenigsten hier benutzen ihre Geburtsnamen. Was für Fähigkeiten hat sie denn?"

Unbehaglich zuckte Anne mit den Schultern, sie wusste viel zu wenig über die Kräfte ihrer Schwester, denn ihre Eltern hatten sich immer bemüht, diesen Aspekt von ihr fern zu halten... allerdings hatte sich zumindest _eine_ sehr tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben. „Sie kann Verletzungen heilen..."

„Dann meinst du vielleicht Eir. Und bevor du fragst, ja, sie ist hier."

Es wunderte Anne, dass der Stein, der ihr bei diesen Worten vom Herzen fiel, keine merkliche Erschütterung verursachte, doch man musste es ihr angesehen haben, denn die Mausmutantin klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich sehe, du bist nicht für Smalltalk zu haben... komm lieber mit."

„Danke." Etwas verspätet, aber doch, erinnerte sie sich an ihre mehr oder weniger guten Manieren, doch ihre Führerin winkte nur mit einem Grinsen ab, bevor sie auf einen dunklen Vorhang wies, der eine Nische in den geziegelten Wänden vom großen Versammlungsraum abgrenzte. „Keine Ursache."

Für einen Augenblick noch schienen das Zögern und die Angst stärker zu sein, sie kämpften mit Annes Wunsch, endlich mit jemandem sprechen zu können, der sie verstand, der ihr helfen wollte, sie nicht für das verachtete, was sie war, doch schließlich wurde die Einsamkeit zu stark, und sie schob den rauen Stoff zur Seite.

„Anne!" In dem einen Wort klang nicht nur Überraschung mit, sondern für einen Moment brach auch Freude durch – bis sich, nach dem Augenblick, den der Geist brauchte, um die Hoheit über die Gefühle zu erlangen, dunkle Wolken über Emmas Miene schoben. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Der laute Ausruf hatte einige Gespräche in der Nähe verstummen lassen, und kräftige Finger packten ihren Arm, zogen sie hinein in die Nische, wo der Vorhang sie vor den Blicken der anderen Mutanten verbarg. Anne zuckte zusammen, und sie spürte, wie ihr Mut bereits begann, sie wieder zu verlassen – nicht einmal Emma wollte sie mehr sehen, oder mit ihr gesehen werden. „Ich..."

„Spuck's aus, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit." Der harsche Tonfall brachte sie zur Besinnung, und dass sie sich, egal, was geschah, nach diesem Gespräch schlimmer fühlen konnte als zuvor, musste eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich sein.

„Ich bin eine Mutantin, Emma."

„Oh, natürlich – und ich kann über Wasser wandeln." Die abrupte Geste, mit der sich ihre Schwester abwandte, tat mehr weh als alles, was Lucas gesagt oder getan hatte – sie zerstörte etwas, das viel tiefer saß als eine vergleichsweise kurzfristige Beziehung, ein tiefes Vertrauen, das sie niemals ernstlich angezweifelt hatte, nicht einmal, als Emma sich nicht mehr bei ihr meldete. „Und jetzt verschwinde."

„Aber... ich brauche deine Hilfe." Ihr Verstand schien sich zu weigern, mit der Situation und mit den Tatsachen Schritt zu halten, während sie auf den Hinterkopf ihrer Schwester starrte, die Strähnen betrachtete, die ehemals so blond gewesen waren wie ihre eigenen und nun fast in einen hellen, braunen Ton spielten. „Bitte."

„Natürlich brauchst du das." Emmas Tonfall klang so ruhig, dass sie die Bitterkeit zuerst nicht bemerkte, die hinter den wenigen Worten stand und jeden Moment hervorzubrechen drohte. „Jeder von uns braucht das am Anfang... nur wolltest du das damals nicht sehen, oder? Also warum sollte ich dich ausgerechnet _jetzt_ unterstützen, wo du nicht einmal daran _gedacht_ hast, dass ich genauso jemanden brauchen könnte? Dass ich gerne weniger allein, weniger ausgegrenzt gewesen wäre, gerne wenigstens eine Schwester gehabt hätte, die mich liebt, obwohl nicht einmal unsere Eltern das geschafft haben?"

„Emma..." Das eine Wort klang erstickt, sie spürte, wie die Tränen aufstiegen, sah kaum, wie ihre Schwester in einem goldbraunen Wirbel herumfuhr. „Ich bin nicht mehr Emma. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin Eir... und die wolltest du niemals kennenlernen, oder täusche ich mich da? Du warst immer das kleine, perfekte Mädchen, die Lieblingstochter, die, die ihnen nie Grund gegeben hat, Sorgen zu machen... was sie mir wieder und wieder erklärt haben. Die von uns beiden, die sie _geliebt _haben und nicht nur geduldet, weil sie süß war, gut in der Schule und vor allem keine verdammte Mutantin. Und dir hats gefallen... dich hat es nie interessiert, wie es _mir _dabei geht, wie ich mich fühle... und jetzt, wo du jemanden brauchen würdest, der _dir_ die Hand hält, kommst du angekrochen? Vergiss es. Verschwinde. Jetzt. Sofort."

Anne schaffte es gerade noch, zu nicken, bevor sie nach draußen stürmte, ohne zu sehen, wohin sie ging, oder die überraschten Blicke zu bemerken, die man ihr nachwarf.

Die Wohnung war klein, viel zu klein, schien sie zu erdrücken, bis sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, und doch war sie der einzige Ort, den sie zu ertragen vermochte, der ihr keine unendliche Furcht einflößte. Dieses Gefühl der Verlassenheit, das sie in dem Augenblick, in dem sie zurück nach Hause gekommen war und gesehen hatte, dass die Schränke leer waren, dass der große Reisekoffer fehlte, die Fotos im Wohnzimmer, sogar die Pfanne, die er von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte... es hatte sich immer mehr ausgebreitet, bis es sie schließlich angefüllt hatte wie eine riesige Blase – und in dem Moment, in dem Emma sie abgewiesen hatte, war sie geplatzt, und der Schmerz aus ihr herausgebrochen. Anne hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie elend man sich fühlen konnte. Und wie einsam.

Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft gehabt, wieder aufzuräumen, alles verschwinden zu lassen, was sie an Lucas erinnerte, und jedes Mal, wenn ihr Blick einen der unzähligen Gegenstände streifte, die ihm gehörten oder sie an ihn erinnerten, spürte sie einen kleinen Stich. Trotzdem... so sehr es auch wehtat, noch viel schmerzhafter wäre es gewesen, sich einzugestehen, dass Lucas aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

So konnte sie sich wenigstens noch der Illusion hingeben, dass er wiederkommen würde, nur auf Geschäftsreise war, nach Washington oder Chicago oder in eine der anderen unzähligen Städte, in denen seine Bank Filialen hatte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nur ein Traum war... es war ein tröstlicher Traum, einer, der ihr half, das letzte Bisschen Hoffnung, das ihr noch geblieben war, nicht zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich tiefer in die Decken, es war Sommer und doch spürte Anne eine Kälte, die nicht von der Klimaanlage kam und die auch nicht verschwand, wenn sie hinausging in die Sonne, um die nötigsten Einkäufe zu erledigen, sondern sich nur ein wenig zurückzog. Sie war allein... viel zu allein, und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, irgend etwas daran zu ändern.

Schon wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, mittlerweile versuchte sie nicht einmal mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen, sondern ließ sie einfach zu, fast abwesend... der Schmerz war schon viel zu selbstverständlich zu einem Teil ihres Lebens geworden, als dass sei seinem äußeren Ausdruck noch irgendwelche Bedeutung beimessen konnte. Es tat weh, ja... aber das tat es immer, manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger, es waren nur Abstufungen der Qual und der Einsamkeit.

Es gab Momente, in denen Anne fast die Kraft aufzubringen glaubte, etwas daran zu ändern, nach draußen zu gehen, nach irgend etwas zu suchen, das sie ablenken konnte... aber nur fast. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte... aber ohne Gesellschaft half auch das schönste Wetter nicht, den kalten Gedanken zu entkommen, die in der Tiefe ihres Geistes lauerten.

Die Illusion, dass wenigstens ihre Freunde zu ihr halten würden, sie trösten, sich um sie kümmern... lange hatte Anne sie nicht aufrechterhalten können. Lucas war wohl schneller gewesen mit der Verbreitung der Neuigkeiten – nicht einmal abgehoben hatten die Meisten, und ihre vollkommene Missachtung hatte mehr geschmerzt als alle gestammelten Ausflüchte oder auch ehrlichen Worte es hätten tun können.

Da war sie wieder, die Qual, die langsam aber stetig begann, sich zur Konstante in ihrem Leben zu entwickeln, ein gleichberechtigter Partner ihrer Einsamkeit. Denn allein... allein war sie eigentlich ihr halbes Leben lang gewesen, doch ohne es zu bemerken. Um zu sehen, dass ihre Freunde, die sie so hoch geschätzt hatte und die sie niemals im Stich gelassen hätte, ihre Zuneigung nicht auf dieselbe Art erwiderten, hatte es nicht viel bedurft – nur einiger Blätter Papier in einer dünnen, braunen Mappe, die genauer anzusehen sich nicht einmal Lucas die Mühe gemacht hatte.

Ihm hatten die Worte von Doktor Reese gereicht, er hatte nicht noch einmal lesen wollen, mit welcher Missgeburt er so lange zusammengelebt hatte... denn obwohl die gesamte Wohnung durchwühlt war, lagen ihre Testergebnisse noch genau so, wie sie sie hingeworfen hatte, auf der Kommode im Vorzimmer.

Wo Lucas sie nicht hatte ansehen _wollen_, hatte Anne nicht gekonnt... hatte sich bemüht, nicht daran zu denken, den Blick abgewandt, wenn sie an der Mappe vorbeiging zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, zu denen sie ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Es war nicht nur die Erinnerung an ihn, die Anne quälte, wenn der Gedanke an ihre Mutation sich in ihren Geist schlich, sich versteckte, nur um zu den grausamsten Gelegenheiten aus seiner Deckung hervorzuschnellen. Es war auch die Angst vor der Zukunft, die sie fest im Griff hatte.

Aus den Reaktionen ihrer... _Freunde_ wusste sie, dass Lucas sich keine Mühe gegeben hatte, geheimzuhalten, wieso er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, hier, in ihrem Viertel, im Supermarkt, im Treppenhaus, überall spürte sie die Blicke der Menschen. Wie glühende Nägel schienen sie sich in ihren Rücken, ihren Hinterkopf zu bohren, doch wenn sie sich umwandte, konnte sie nur hastig niedergeschlagene Augen erkennen, die es nicht wagten, sie anzusehen, aus Angst, ihr sie könnte ihre Kräfte einsetzen. Nur, dass sie keine Kräfte hatte.

Und das machte sie auch unter den Mutanten zu einer Außenseiterin... sie war nicht Fisch und nicht Fleisch, hatte sich mit solchem Geschick zwischen die Stühle gesetzt, dass sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr wusste, zu welcher Gruppe sie eigentlich gehören wollte... denn jeder war doch der Ansicht, dass sie eigentlich zu den anderen gehen sollte.

Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin und schien doch zu rasen, ein Tag folgte auf den anderen, gleichförmig, unförmig, zäh wie Kaugummi, während Anne sich wünschte, dass sie nur schneller vergingen, damit sie wieder schlafen konnte... denn im Schlaf ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Die Tage und Wochen verloren ihre Konturen, verwandelten sich in eine zähe, graue Masse, die sich vor und hinter ihr dahinzuwälzen schien, ob sie aufstand oder im Bett blieb... es machte keinen Unterschied mehr.

Sie hatte die Orientierung verloren... konnte kaum noch auseinander halten, was sie wann getan hatte und was sie wann tun wollte... die einzelnen Tage verloren sich in ihrer düsteren Erinnerung, hinter geschlossenen Vorhängen und gedämpftem Licht, das unabhängig vom Wetter vor der Tür hier immer schien. Gemeinsam mit Lucas schien sie auch ihren Kompass verloren zu haben, noch vor wenigen Wochen war ihr Leben ihr so klar erschienen, so... definiert, so scharf abgegrenzt, mit Zielen und Hoffnungen, Träumen... jetzt war alles fort.

Eine Pause hatte sie machen wollen, nachdem sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, für zwei Jahre oder drei, eine Familie gründen, vielleicht auch heiraten... diese Perspektive hatte sie jetzt verloren, und bis jetzt gab es keine Anzeichen, dass sich das vielleicht ändern würde. Lucas hatte sich nicht gemeldet, kein einziges Mal... nicht einmal ihre Eltern hatten abgehoben, als sie sie angerufen hatte. Auch hier schien er schneller gewesen zu sein, aber es war nicht so, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hätte...

Emmas Beispiel hatte sie gewarnt... ihr gezeigt, dass Liebe und Zuneigung von Mom und Dad nichts Selbstverständliches waren, bis sie es schließlich nicht mehr ertragen hatte und entschieden, dass sie ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände nehmen wollte. Anne hatte sie immer bewundert dafür, nicht geglaubt, dass sie selbst dafür die Kraft hätte... und jetzt, wo sie in derselben Situation war, stellte sich diese Einschätzung durchaus als richtig heraus. Sie war nicht so stark wie ihre Schwester, so unnachgiebig und voller Energie... und doch würde ihr bald keine Wahl bleiben, als irgendetwas zu ändern.

In dieser Hinsicht sprach ihr Kontostand eine sehr deutliche Sprache, zwar brauchte sie im Moment kaum Geld... aber kaum war noch immer viel zu viel, wenn man kein eigenes Einkommen hatte, und auch auf ihre Kreditkarte würde sie bald nicht mehr ausweichen können. Noch ein gebrochenes Versprechen... Lucas hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht bewerben müsse, nicht nach einer Stelle suchen... wo er doch für sie und ihr Kind sorgen würde... aber das hatte sich auch geändert, und zwar schneller, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Jetzt war es fast zu spät, um nach Arbeit Ausschau zu halten... die Sommerferien bereits vorüber, die meisten Lehrerstellen schon besetzt... aber irgend etwas _musste_ sie tun... denn die Angst, auf der Straße zu stehen, die Wohnung zu verlieren, war im Moment wohl das Einzige, das sie genügend antreiben konnte, um etwas zu ändern...

Ablehnungen. Ablehnungen. Nichts als Ablehnungen.

Anne hatte lange aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele von diesen höflichen, ausweichend formulierten, langatmigen Briefen sie bekommen hatte, die doch alle zum Ziel hatten, ihr zu erklären, dass sie sie nicht haben wollten, dass sie sie als unfähig ansahen, Verantwortung für die Kinder an ihrer Schule zu übernehmen, und das nur, weil irgend etwas an ihren Genen anders war. Natürlich hatte das niemand zugeben wollen... sie alle hatten Gründe gefunden, wieso sie all diese Stellen nicht antreten konnte, selbst die als Assistenzlehrerin oder als Aushilfskraft, für die sie eindeutig überqualifiziert war. Und doch...

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich gedacht dabei, die Wahrheit zu sagen, in ihre Bewerbungen zu schreiben, dass sie eine Mutantin war? Nur jemand, dessen Naivität fast grenzenlos war, konnte auf eine Idee wie diese kommen nach allem, was Magneto und die Bruderschaft der Mutanten in San Francisco angerichtet hatten. Natürlich... ein Mutant war Botschafter der Vereinigten Staaten bei den Vereinten Nationen geworden, doch das war bloß ein Feigenblatt, ein nötiges politisches Zugeständnis, das nicht wiederspiegelte, was der Mann und die Frau auf der Straße dachten. Deren Hass und Furcht waren nur größer geworden, nicht kleiner, und auch wenn sie zugeben mochten, dass es vielleicht Mutanten geben konnte, die nicht unberechenbar und gefährlich waren... dass es einer von ihnen in ihrer Nähe wohnen könnte, sogar ihre Kinder unterrichten, auf diese Idee kamen sie nicht.

Anne schnaubte bitter und ließ den neuen Stapel dicker Briefe, die ihre zurückgesandten Bewerbungsunterlagen enthielten, auf die letzte freie Ecke des Küchentisches fallen. Einige Umschläge waren dünner, natürlich, aber auch bei ihnen hatte sie nicht besonders viel Hoffnung... es gab immer Schulen, die sich das Rückporto ersparen wollten. Und doch... ein merkwürdiger Impuls, oder vielleicht auch ein letzter Rest von Hoffnung, Anne wusste es nicht, trieb sie dazu, sich zu versichern, langsam, fast mechanisch jeden einzelnen Brief zu öffnen, die Zeilen zu lesen, die das Bedauern der Direktoren ausdrückten. _Bedauern... natürlich. Die sind heilfroh, dass sie mich nicht nehmen müssen... und nicht einmal alle schaffen es, diese Tatsache aus ihrem Stil herauszuhalten. _

„Es tut uns leid... müssen ihnen mitteilen... haben bedauerlicherweise keine Verwendung..." Fast spuckte sie die Phrasen aus, die mittlerweile so kalt und abgegriffen klangen, so gestelzt und herzlos, dass sie sie kaum mehr hören konnte, und knüllte den ersten Brief zusammen. Ihre ganze Wut und ihren ganzen Zorn, der sich in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatte, steckte sie in die Bewegung, dann warf sie die Papierkugel gegen die Wand, so fest sie konnte.

Es half nicht.

Ein neuer Umschlag, diesmal mit ihrer Bewerbungsmappe darin, Anne zerriss ihn, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen. Der nächste, diesmal mit einigen losen Blättern darin, sie schleuderte ihn durch die Küche, beobachtete mit Befriedigung, wie die Zettel auf den Boden segelten, sich mit leeren Packungen und ihrer Kleidung, die sie irgendwann, vor langer Zeit, achtlos fallen gelassen hatte, vermischte. _Müll. Alles nur Müll, und mein Leben kann ich gleich dazuwerfen. Es hat ja doch keinen Zweck._

Noch ein Brief, diesmal aus dickeren Material, fast Karton, er setzte ihr Widerstand entgegen, sie fühlte, wie ein Fingernagel abbrach und begrüßte den Schmerz, spürte, wie sich ihre ganze Wut entlud, als sie ihn schließlich in zwei Hälften riss. Die kleineren, dünneren Umschläge, sie zerteilte sie fast akribisch in kleine, säuberliche Längsstreifen, aus denen sie Quadrate formte, während sie sich abwesend fragte, was sie hier eigentlich tat.

Ihr Zorn auf die Welt ließ langsam wieder Gedanken zu, während er verrauchte, nur Leere hinterließ, die langsam vom Schmerz und der Einsamkeit gefüllt wurde, und Anne stiegen die ersten Tränen in die Augen. Ihre verschwommene Sicht verdeckte das Chaos, das sie um sich herum hinterlassen hatte, und fast blind griff sie nach den restlichen Briefen auf ihrem Küchentisch, schaffte es gerade noch, sie ungelesen auf den Müll zu werfen, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und ihr ganzes Elend herausschrie, in der Hoffnung, das würde irgend etwas ändern.


	4. Last Hope

**In Good Faith – Chapter 3: Last Hope**

„_Dann bist du entweder mutiger als ich... oder du weißt weniger über sie."_

_Sie schluckt und versucht es doch zu verbergen._

„_Ich denke, ich weiß weniger."_

Das Telefon klingelte, ein Laut, der für Anne so ungewohnt klang, dass sie ihn im ersten Moment, als sie aus dem Halbschlaf hochschreckte, fast nicht identifizieren konnte. Unwillig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite... wahrscheinlich hatte sich jemand verwählt, mit _ihr_ wollte ja ohnehin niemand sprechen, also konnte es so dringend nicht sein.

Trotzdem riss das penetrante Geräusch nicht ab, bohrte sich weiter und weiter in ihren schmerzenden Kopf, ihr Anrufer war wohl hartnäckig... oder sehr davon überzeugt, die richtige Telefonnummer zu haben. Unwillig schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, taumelte ins kleine Vorzimmer. „Ja?"

„Verzeihung... spreche ich mit Miss Anne Lewis?" Die Frauenstimme klang sanft, fast zurückhaltend und nicht im Geringsten unhöflich, eine Tatsache, die sie davon überzeugte, dass man sie verwechseln musste. Trotzdem... ihre Neugier war geweckt, auf eine Art und Weise, die sie lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. „Ja. Ja, das tun Sie."

„Nun... ich bin Ororo Munroe von der Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, und ich rufe wegen Ihrer Bewerbung an."

„Meiner Bewerbung." Ihre Aufregung hatte sich plötzlich verflüchtigt – eine Ablehnung per Telefon war zwar etwas Neues, aber im Grunde nichts, das sie nicht schon längst kannte. „Ich verstehe."

Ihr Tonfall musste düster geklungen haben, denn sie konnte die Irritation in der Stimme ihrer Gesprächspartnerin hören. „Nun... wäre Ihnen Freitag also recht?"

„Freitag?" Sie musste einen dümmlichen Eindruck auf Munroe machen, wie sie immer wiederholte, was sie sagte, und ihr Stolz versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich, auf den einzugehen sie im Moment nicht die Kraft hatte.

„Ja, Freitag um vierzehn Uhr... wir hatten Sie doch um einen Anruf gebeten, um den Termin für Ihr Bewerbungsgespräch zu bestätigen, aber da Sie sich nicht gemeldet haben, wollte ich noch einmal nachfragen."

„Bewerbungsgespräch?" Entfernt war Anne klar, dass sich jetzt endgültig wie eine Idiotin anhörte, aber diese Tatsache war gerade absolut unwichtig geworden. „Sie laden mich ein? Wirklich?"

„Ja." Munroe hatte sich ganz offensichtlich entschlossen, mehr amüsiert zu sein als verwirrt oder beleidigt, worüber sie gerade sehr, sehr dankbar war. „Ich... ich... natürlich ist mir Freitag um vierzehn Uhr recht."

„Ausgezeichnet. Bis Freitag dann, Miss Lewis."

„Bis Freitag...", hatte Anne gerade noch Zeit, hinzuzufügen, bevor sie den Hörer auflegte und zu dem großen Müllsack hinüberhastete, der in ihrer Küche stand... „Xavier... Xavier...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie mit spitzen Fingern die vielen ungeöffneten Briefe hervorzog und durchsah, die mit der Zeit hier gelandet waren. Eine weitere Enttäuschung hätte sie nicht ertragen... und doch schien es, als hätte sie durch ihre eigene Dummheit fast eine Chance, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, vertan.

„Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters", las sie leise vor, als sie den unscheinbaren Umschlag mit dem großen X auf der Vorderseite entdeckte und öffnete. Munroe hatte nicht gelogen... die Schule hatte sie tatsächlich eingeladen, zu einem richtigen Bewerbungsgespräch, und sie spürte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich – jetzt hatte sie wenigstens eine Chance, auch wenn sie noch so gering war.

Ihr Hochgefühl hatte während der nächsten Tage angehalten, als sie einen ihrer Hosenanzüge und eine hübsche Bluse bügelte, ihre Haare nach langer Zeit endlich wieder einmal bändigte und sich darauf vorbereitete, so nett, einnehmend und kompetent wie möglich zu erscheinen, wenn sie Ororo Munroe schließlich begegnete. Auch während sie im Bus nach Westchester saß, hatte sie fröhlich, aber fast unhörbar vor sich hin gesummt und es geschafft, die aufkeimende Nervosität so weit nach hinten zu verdrängen, dass sie die Sonne genoss und die sommerliche Hitze kaum wahrnahm, während die Umgebung immer grüner wurde. Doch schließlich, als sie an der Haltestelle Graymalkin Lane ausstieg und sie den merkwürdigen Blick des Busfahrers bemerkte, krochen die Zweifel wieder hervor. Eine Begabtenschule suchte sich normalerweise die besten Lehrer, die sie bekommen konnte, keine frischen Universitätsabsolventen wie sie... was also wollte man hier von ihr?

Mit einer bewussten Willensanstrengung lockerte Anne ihren fast krampfhaft festen Griff um ihre Handtasche und schüttelte ihre Schultern aus, dann ging sie auf das große Herrenhaus, das sie hinter der bewachsenen Mauer erkennen konnte, zu. Eine Säule mit dem Namen der Schule grenzte das eiserne Tor der Einfahrt von einem kleineren Durchgang mit einer Gegensprechanlage ab und Anne ging darauf zu, doch sie wurde durchgelassen, bevor sie den Klingelknopf drücken konnte. Der Weg, den sie einen Moment darauf betrat, führte sie schließlich in einen hell gepflasterten, lichtdurchfluteten Hof, wo sich hinter zwei dicken Säulen und beschattet von einem Vordach der Eingang der Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters versteckte.

Die Tür war bereits geöffnet, als Anne darauf zutrat, und eine schlanke, fast zierlich wirkende Frau mit kurzen, hellen Haaren erwartete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Miss Lewis."

Das ehrliche Willkommen, das aus ihrer Stimme und ihrer Miene sprach, tat gut, zu Annes Überraschung musste sie feststellen, dass sie in den vergangenen Wochen fast vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sich jemand freute, sie zu sehen. „Miss Munroe, glaube ich."

Die Frau lachte ein wenig und drückte ihr die Hand, bevor sie sie durch die Tür mit den gelben Glasscheiben nach drinnen führte. „Ja. Ich bin die Direktorin dieser Schule."

Neugierig blickte Anne sich um, während Munroe sie durch einen langen, dunkel getäfelten Gang führte, der hätte erdrückend wirken können, wenn nicht Kunstwerke den Eindruck aufgehellt hätten. Die Stille, die herrschte, wirkte wohltuend, wurde durch den fröhlichen Lärm, der durch die offenen Fenster aus dem großen Garten nach drinnen drang, weniger gebrochen als viel mehr noch betont. Anne konnte Schüler auf dem Rasen erkennen, wenn sie sich bemühte, und ihr Blick wurde noch besser, als die Frau sie in ein großes Büro führte.

Für einen Moment vermeinte Anne ein leichtes Schaudern an ihr zu sehen, ein tief sitzendes Unbehagen, während sie sie hinter den bequem wirkenden Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch trat, doch der Eindruck verging rasch, und Munroe lächelte. „Setzen Sie sich doch... möchten Sie Tee oder Kaffee?"

Anne schüttelte den Kopf und wischte ihre feuchten Handflächen so unauffällig wie Möglich an ihrer Hose ab. Die Nervosität hatte sie wieder im Griff, und doch begrüßte sie dieses Gefühl, sog es auf wie eine Ertrinkende, denn fast erleichterte es sie, dass sie noch dazu in der Lage war, es zu empfinden. Denn Nervosität bedeutete, dass man noch Hoffnung hatte. „Nein, danke."

„Nun..." Munroe hatte nun ebenfalls Platz genommen, betrachtete sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf über den Schreibtisch hinweg, so als ob sie nach einem Faden suchte, einem Anfang, mit dem sie das Gespräch beginnen konnte. „Sie haben sich für den Posten als Mathematikprofessorin an unserer Schule beworben und Ihr exzellenter Bachelorabschluss hat Sie uns natürlich empfohlen. Allerdings muss ich, wenn ich offen bin, zugeben, dass wir Sie eigentlich wegen einer anderen Qualifikation eingeladen haben, hierher zu kommen." Munroe pausierte für einen Moment, schien auf die Geräusche zu lauschen, die durch das offene Fenster aus dem Garten hereindrangen. „Welche Erfahrungen haben Sie mit Mutanten gemacht, Miss Lewis?"

Die Frage ließ alle Alarmglocken in Annes Kopf schrillen, doch sie ballte nur die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, bemüht, sich nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. „Nun... wie ich in meinem Lebenslauf geschrieben habe, bin ich eine Mutantin... darüber hinausgehend weiß ich wohl nicht besonders viel, fürchte ich."

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen schien unbehaglich zu werden, während ihr Blick nach draußen fiel, auf die spielenden Kinder... von denen eines beim Volleyball eindeutig höher sprang, als es eigentlich können sollte. Und nun, wo sie genauer hinsah, fielen ihr mehr und mehr Kleinigkeiten auf, die ihr versicherten, dass dies sicherlich kein normales Institut war. Ein Mädchen, das kopfüber von dem starken Ast einer alten Eiche hing, lenkte zuerst ihren Blick auf sich, doch es brauchte einen Jungen, fast schon ein Teenager, der vollkommen entspannt auf der Wasseroberfläche eines der Bassins stand, bis der Groschen schlussendlich fiel. „Das hier ist eine Schule für Mutanten, nicht wahr?"

Munroe nickte, durchaus anerkennend, wie Anne vorkam, was Balsam für ihre geschundene Seele war. „Ja. Natürlich können Sie sich jetzt auch vorstellen, wieso wir ausgerechnet Sie zum Bewerbungsgespräch eingeladen haben, Miss Lewis, und mich würde interessieren, welche Fähigkeiten Sie haben."

„Uns würde das interessieren."

Die düstere Stimme kam von der Tür, und Anne wandte sich um, betrachtete den rau aussehenden Mann, der sich gegen den Rahmen gelehnt hatte und so gar nicht in dieses alte, ehrwürdige Gebäude zu passen schien. Für einen Moment schienen sich seine dunklen Augen in die ihren zu bohren, dann nickte er langsam, trat gemächlich, so als ob er hier zu Hause wäre, auf den Schreibtisch zu und lehnte sich an die Kante. „Miss Lewis, Logan, Logan, Miss Anne Lewis, unsere Bewerberin."

Munroe wirkte nicht so, als ob sie mit diesem plötzlichen Eindringen nicht gerechnet hätte, doch Anne spürte, wie es sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, besonders bei einer Frage wie dieser, wo sie ohnehin nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. „Ich... nun..." Angestrengt musterte sie ihre Finger. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, was meine Fähigkeiten sind. Ich hab erst vor wenigen Wochen erfahren, dass ich eine Mutantin bin... und seitdem nichts bemerkt, was irgendwie ungewöhnlich oder merkwürdig wäre."

Trotz der Peinlichkeit... es tat gut, die Worte auszusprechen, ihre Sorge mit jemandem zu teilen, denn diesen Aspekt hatte sie bis jetzt niemandem gegenüber erwähnt, nicht einmal Emma, die ihr ja kaum eine Chance gelassen hatte und doch die Person war, die am besten über ihre Ängste Bescheid wusste.

„Nichts? Ihnen ist gar nichts aufgefallen?" Munroe wirkte zu ihrer Überraschung eher interessiert, eine Tatsache, die Anne unendlich erleichterte, denn in den letzten Minuten hatte sie ihre Chancen, diesen Job zu bekommen, bereits gegen Null gehen sehen.

„Nein... und ich hab besonders als Teenager darauf geachtet, da meine Schwester ebenfalls eine Mutantin ist."

„Dann haben Sie also bereits Erfahrung damit, wie... kompliziert das Leben sein kann, wenn man nicht so ist wie alle anderen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und Anne nickte nur, denn dieser Aussage konnte sie nach den letzten Wochen ohne auch nur den Schatten eines Zweifels zustimmen. „Ja."

„Besonders für die Kinder hier kann das sehr schwierig sein, denn natürlich können wir die Feindschaft, die uns gegenüber herrscht, nicht vollkommen von ihnen fernhalten und wollen das auch nicht. Aber genau deswegen suchen wir nach hoch qualifiziertem pädagogischem Personal, das Verständnis hat für das, was sie erleben, und sie in ihrer Verarbeitung der Geschehnisse unterstützen kann."

Anne fühlte im Moment viel, Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, Freude darüber, dass ihr wenigstens jemand zugehört hatte, aber hoch qualifiziert gehörte sicherlich nicht dazu; aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie Logan grinste. „Außerdem sollten Sie sich darauf gefasst machen, dass Teenager gerne ein wenig... kompliziert sein können. Damit müssen Sie klar kommen, und im Moment sehen Sie ehrlich gesagt nichtmal aus, als könnten Sie einen Dreijährigen unter Kontrolle halten."

Abrupt versteifte Anne sich auf ihrem Stuhl. „Meine Noten in Pädagogik waren immer exzellent."

„Klar. Wenn man die Anleitung auswendig gelernt hat, heißt das nur leider nicht, dass man mit dem Auto zurechtkommt. Oder mit dem Toaster."

„Logan." Munroes Stimme klang sanft, aber für den mahnenden Unterton in ihr war Anne ausgesprochen dankbar, sie hatte gespürt, wie der Kommentar an den Schichten des Selbstvertrauens gekratzt hatte, die sie nach langer, harter Arbeit nun umgaben. Wenigstens, dass sie eine gute Lehrerin war, wollte sie noch glauben können, wo doch alles andere in ihrem Leben um sie herum zusammengebrochen war. „Ich denke, wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen."

„Kann nicht schaden... zumindest hoffe ich das", stimmte Logan zu, zwar brummig, aber das war noch immer mehr, als Anne sich erhofft hatte, und sie spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Willkommen auf der Mutant High."

Logans Interesse daran, sie einzuschüchtern, schien sich nach seinem ersten Versuch erschöpft zu haben, und er verschwand ebenso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, noch bevor Anne eine Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu fragen, was er eigentlich an dieser Schule zu suchen hatte. Wie ein Lehrer kam er ihr nicht vor, und auch nicht wie jemand, der freiwillig einen Teil seiner Zeit sozialen Aktivitäten widmete, und doch schien Munroe ihn als Partner zu sehen, als jemanden, dessen Urteil sie vertraute, darauf deutete allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht sofort aus ihrem Büro geworfen hatte.

„Lassen Sie sich von Logan nicht entmutigen." Die Frau lächelte leicht. „Er ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu verstecken, was für ein großes Herz er hat, um zu bemerken, dass wir das ohnehin alle wissen..."

Anne wusste nicht genau, ob sie dieser Einschätzung nun zustimmen sollte, oder nicht, zuckte schlicht mit den Schultern. „Unterrichtet er auch hier?"

Munroe lachte trocken. „Ab und zu... wenn wir gerade jemanden brauchen. Ich denke, ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass er der absolute Liebling der Schüler ist... für jemanden, der ohnehin keine Hausarbeiten korrigiert, gibt es nämlich auch keinen Grund, sie aufzugeben."

Pflichtschuldig lächelte Anne, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie sich Logan wirklich nicht über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt vorstellen konnte, wie er Rechtschreibfehler in Aufsätzen verbesserte.

„Allerdings denke ich, dass ich die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, Ihnen die Schule zu zeigen, jetzt, wo wir nicht Gefahr laufen, in den Gängen über den Haufen gerannt zu werden." Munroe erhob sich und wies auf die Tür, bedeutete ihr, vorauszugehen, und sie betraten wieder den langen, holzgetäfelten Gang, der ihr schon beim Hinweg aufgefallen war. Logan konnte sie nirgends entdecken, eine Tatsache, die sie im Moment nicht bedauerte, und entschlossen verdrängte sie den Gedanken, dass er gemeinsam mit seinen spitzen Kommentaren aus irgendeiner Nische auftauchen könnte.

„Gleich hier ist mein eigenes Klassenzimmer", erklärte Munroe mit einem Lächeln, in das sich auch ein gewisser... Besitzerstolz mischte, während sie die Tür öffnete. Und Anne konnte sich einen beeindruckten Blick nicht verkneifen, als sie sich in dem riesigen Raum umsah, Licht fiel durch die bunten Glasfenster nach drinnen, beleuchtete die vielen Pflanzen in den großen Töpfen – die Direktorin hatte eindeutig einen grünen Daumen.

„Und direkt daneben... der Raum unseres ehemaligen Mathematikprofessors." Das Zimmer war noch immer recht geräumig, wenn auch deutlich kleiner und in einem schlichteren, eher nüchternen Stil eingerichtet, der die Konzentration der Schüler nicht auf eine so harte Probe stellte wie das Vivarium, das sie eben gesehen hatte. Neugierig sah sie sich um, immerhin würde das der Raum sein, in dem sie später unterrichten würde, und sie hatte bereits ein paar Schritte hinein gemacht, bis sie bemerkte, was sie überhaupt tat. „Ich... Verzeihnung..."

Munroe winkte nur ab. „Sehen Sie sich ruhig um."

Obwohl man das Klassenzimmer sorgfältig von persönlichen Gegenständen befreit hatte, konnte sie in den Regalen noch immer Lehrbücher und Kompendien entdecken, einige von ihnen definitiv schon länger benutzt, und abwesend fragte sie sich, wieso der letzte Lehrer sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie sahen nicht aus wie Eigentum der Schule, und neugierig griff sie nach einem von ihnen, weil sie eines der Werke über Analysis erkannt hatte, die sie auch während ihres eigenen Studiums gelesen hatte. Scott Summers stand auf einem säuberlich aufgeklebten Schild in einer Ecke des Covers und...

„Gefällt Ihnen die Sammlung, Miss Lewis?"

Anne nickte, sie hatte bereits einige Titel entdeckt, die ihr wirklich nützlich sein würden, Sammlungen mit Arbeitsaufgaben, theoretische Werke... „Ja, sie gefällt mir sehr. Warum hat er...", nachdenklich wies sie auf den Namen, „... sie nicht mitgenommen?"

„Er braucht sie nicht mehr." Der Satz konnte so vieles heißen, und doch war da ein Unterton in Munroes Stimme, der Anne warnte, weiter nachzufragen; langsam, fast scheu stellte sie das Buch an seinen Platz zurück, trat zur Tür. „Können wir weitergehen?"

Die Direktorin nickte, zeigte ihr noch einige weitere Klassenzimmer, von denen die meisten bis auf das von Logan verwaist waren, ein Zustand, der auch ihr nicht besonders zu gefallen schien. Ihre Miene hellte sich erst wieder auf, als sie in den großen Aufenthaltsraum traten, in dem neben einem Fernseher und einem Sofa auch ein Tischfußballtisch stand. Auf den Regalen türmten sich Schachteln mit Gesellschaftsspielen auf, und abwesend fragte Anne sich, wie so viele Kinder und Jugendliche sich abends auf ein TV-Programm einigen konnten. Schon sie und Emma hatten es geschafft, einen regelrechten Kleinkrieg um die Fernbedienung anzuzetteln, und hier sah die Situation wahrscheinlich nicht besser aus. Natürlich, der Plasmabildschirm war groß, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass man mehrere Filme gleichzeitig sehen konnte...

„Hier halten sich die Schüler gerne auf, wenn sie frei haben... und wir sie nicht in den Garten gescheucht haben so wie heute." Munroe lächelte. „Oder natürlich in den Schlafsälen im Obergeschoß, die ich Ihnen gleich zeigen möchte."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die hölzerne Treppe empor, Anne war noch immer überrascht darüber, wie groß dieses Gebäude war, die Bäume und die Mauer hatten einen großen Teil seines Ausmaßes vor ihr verborgen, als sie angekommen war. Groß... und teuer. Die Frage, wie die Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters sich eigentlich finanzierte, schoss ihr unmittelbar durch den Kopf, vor allem, weil sie vom Namensgeber des Institutes, Xavier, noch nichts gehört oder gesehen hatte. _Alles zu seiner Zeit, Anne... du wirst es schon erfahren. Irgendwann._

„Hier sind übrigens auch die Gästequartiere", erklärte Munroe mit einem beiläufigen Blick und einem kleinen Winken in die Richtung einiger Türen, die aber sofort von einer genaueren Musterung abgelöst wurde. Jemand hatte wohl das fein säuberlich gemachte Doppelbett als Trampolin benutzt, zumindest legten die Abdrücke in der Decke das nahe, und Anne hatte das Gefühl, dass das Konsequenzen geben würde – und dass Munroe auch schon ziemlich genau wusste, für wen. „Nun... wie ich schon sagte, das hier sind die Quartiere für Gäste, falls die Schule Besuch bekommt... und normalerweise sind sie in einem besseren Zustand", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

„Und die Schlafsäle sind gleich hier daneben... die Zimmer für mich und Logan sind am Ende des Ganges." Anne folgte ihrem Blick, der Korridor sah bis auf die Kunstwerke aus wie der im Geschoß unter ihnen, was ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Irritation und Desorientierung bei ihr auslöste. „Sie haben ja eine Wohnung in der Nähe?"

Anne nickte. Nun, Nähe war wohl ein eher relativer Begriff, und es kostete sie doch mehr als eine Stunde, hierher nach Westchester zu fahren, aber das wäre wohl bei so gut wie jeder Schule, bei der sie sich beworben hatte, der Fall gewesen. Und nach ihrem ersten Eindruck war diese hier eine, die den langen Anfahrtsweg durchaus wert war.

Munroe war in der Zwischenzeit an eines der Fenster getreten, blickte nach unten auf den Garten – oder war es schon ein Park? - hinter dem Haus, beobachtete die Kinder. Einige von ihnen spielten Badminton auf dem Rasen, wieder andere wirbelten über den Basketballplatz und Anne konnte sogar Logan zwischen ihnen erkennen, der sich spielerisch mit einem Jungen balgte, der doch keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und es doch immer wieder versuchen wollte. Fast gegen ihren Willen lächelte sie, und auch Munroes sonst eher ernstes Gesicht hatte einen... zufriedenen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Nun... ich denke, wir sollten uns ihnen vielleicht anschließen, meinen Sie nicht auch? Immerhin bin ich sicher, dass Sie mindestens so neugierig sind auf Ihre neuen Schüler wie Ihre Schüler auf Sie, und da wäre es doch unfair, bis Montag zu warten..."

Anne folgte ihr die Treppe nach unten.


	5. First Interlude A House on the Outskirts

**In Good Faith – First Interlude: A House on the Outskirts**

„_Wir alle haben unsere Helden, und wenn sie fallen, stirbt mit ihnen auch ein Teil von uns."_

_(Atris)_

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte der Regenbogen auf, verstreute seine Farben in dem kleinen Garten, bevor der Wasserstrahl des Rasensprengers weiterwanderte und das Phänomen ebenso schnell verblasste, wie es gekommen war. Erik Lehnsherr erhob sich aus seinem Gartenstuhl, streckte sich langsam, während die Mittagssonne erneut von der Fontäne gebrochen wurde, dann machte er die wenigen Schritte hinüber bis zum Hahn und drehte das Wasser ab.

Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte dazu keine Notwendigkeit bestanden, eine kleine Handbewegung hätte genügt – allerdings hätte er damals seine Fähigkeiten wohl zu einem anderen Zweck eingesetzt als für seine Gartenpflege. Die ganze Welt hatte er in die Knie zwingen können, die Sphären aus Metall, die alle seinem Willen gehorchten, und nun... nichts war davon übrig geblieben, alles ausgelöscht in einem einzelnen Augenblick durch die Willkür eines Mannes, der nicht verstand, was ihn bewegte.

Sie war wieder da, die vertraute Bitterkeit, die sich in ihm festgesetzt hatte seit dem Verlust seiner Kräfte, die ihm mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert lang gute Dienste geleistet hatten und nun nicht einmal mehr in der Lage waren, Schachfiguren zu versetzen anstatt von Welten. Ein kleines bisschen konnte er sie noch zum Zittern bringen, so wie sein Name noch immer ein leichtes Schaudern auslöste, allerdings wegen dem, was er getan hatte und nicht wegen dem, was er noch tun würde. Nun war er wirklich das, was er immer gefürchtet hatte zu sein... nur noch ein alter Narr mit hochfliegenden Träumen.

„Ich bin fertig, Señor." Die Stimme seiner Haushälterin klang merkwürdig gedämpft durch das offene Küchenfenster nach draußen und abwesend fragte er sich, was sie von ihm wollte, das Geld lag abgezählt auf dem Esstisch, aber vielleicht gab es noch etwas zu besprechen. Langsam trat er durch die Verandatür in sein Wohnzimmer, blickte sich um, der Staubsauger stand noch neben dem Sofa und unwillig runzelte er die Stirn. Wenn Maria fertig war mit ihrer Arbeit, wieso hatte sie dann noch nicht alles weggeräumt?

„Sie ist wirklich fertig." Erst jetzt, als sich eine schlanke, kräftige Hand vor seinen Mund legte, sah er die Blutlache, die sich auf dem Linoleum des Vorzimmers ausbreitete, die kräftige Gestalt seiner Haushälterin vor ihm, allerdings nur für einen Moment. Dann wurden ihm die Beine unter seinem Körper weggezogen und er fiel schwer auf einen seiner Küchenstühle, mit dem Blick zur Wand. Die blasse Frauenhand auf seinen Lippen verschwand, doch er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt zu keuchen und war noch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, um Hilfe zu rufen, als sie durch einen Streifen Klebeband ersetzt wurde.

Er wollte seine Hände heben, ihn abreißen, doch seine Kontrahentin war schneller und Handschellen klickten, fesselten ihn, während er gleichzeitig die Ironie daran empfand – Metall fesselte den Mann, der einst darüber geboten hatte. Und als die Frau schließlich in sein Blickfeld trat, begriff er, dass dieser Aspekt durchaus beabsichtigt war. _Mystique. Oder die Frau, die einmal Mystique war._

„Dein Gesicht verrät mir, dass du nicht damit gerechnet hast, mich wiederzusehen..."

Nicht nur ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert, auch ihre Stimme, die jetzt viel zu normal für seine Ohren klang – oder das zumindest getan hätte, wäre nicht der dumpfe, abgestandene Hass in ihr gewesen. „Aber niemand denkt, dass abgelegtes Spielzeug sich jemals rächen könnte... und mehr war ich nicht für dich, nachdem ich mich geopfert hatte."

Sie wirkte... gehetzt, dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen, noch akzentuiert von ihrem blassen Gesicht und den schwarzen Haaren zeugten von Müdigkeit und ihr Blick... ihr Blick war das, was nach der ersten Überraschung die Angst in ihm hochsteigen ließ. Zu stark war der Wunsch nach Rache darin, als dass er ihn hätte ignorieren können, und sie waren auf ihn gerichtet wie die scharfen Augen einer Katze, die ihre Beute beobachtet, mit ihr spielt und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartet, um zuzuschlagen. Erik schluckte.

Und doch kam sie ihm fast... unschlüssig vor, wie sie sich langsam umblickte, durch den Raum ging, die schlanken Finger über die Einrichtung gleiten ließ und währenddessen die Fenster schloss und die Vorhänge zuzog, um den neugierigen Nachbarn jeden Einblick zu verwehren. Noch immer waren ihre Bewegungen elegant und grazil, und doch vermisste er jenen fast übersinnlichen Eindruck, den ihre schnellen Reflexe und ihre frühere Beweglichkeit immer hervorgerufen hatten. Trotzdem... sie war und blieb ein Raubtier, und zwar eines, das nun, verletzt und angeschlagen, vielleicht gefährlicher war als je zuvor.

„Mh..."

„Du möchtest etwas sagen, Erik?" Fast wirkte ihre Stimme süffisant und nur ein leicht unsicherer, scheuer Unterton verriet ihm ihre Aufregung, zeigte ihm, dass sie alles andere als ruhig war. Er bezweifelte ihm, dass das kleine Schwanken jemandem aufgefallen wäre, der sie nicht so gut kannte, und nickte langsam.

„Nun... dieses Privileg will ich dir nicht verwehren." Sie lächelte leicht, verschwand kurz aus seinem Blickfeld, nur um mit einem seiner großen Küchenmesser zurückzukehren, das sie ihm zeigte, bevor sie hinter ihn trat, die Klinge an seinen Hals setzte. „Aber vergiss nicht... wenn du schreist, wirst du nie wieder erneut Gelegenheit dazu haben..."

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass das starke Klebeband fast seine Lippen mitriss, als sie es abzog, und hustete, hatte sich aber genug unter Kontrolle, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen – immerhin wollte er Mystique keinen Grund geben, ihn zu töten, auch wenn sich mittlerweile der Eindruck bei ihm festgesetzt hatte, dass sie das ohnehin tun würde. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Dich bei uns behalten, obwohl du keine mehr von uns warst?"

„Keine mehr von uns..." Mystique sprach die Worte aus, als ob sie sie kosten würde, und leckte sich prüfend über die Lippen. „Wieso sollte ich das nicht sein? Oder denkst du, meine Grundsätze, meine Einstellungen, meine... Gefühle hätten sich in einem Augenblick geändert, nur, weil dieses Serum mich getroffen hatte?"

Er schwieg, und was hätte er darauf auch sagen sollen? Dass sie als Raven Darkholme ihre Nützlichkeit für ihn verloren hatte, dass sie danach keine Mutantin mehr gewesen war und damit niemand mehr, der ihn interssierte?

„Weißt du..." Ihre Stimme klang sanft, fast verführerisch weich an sein Ohr, und er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, als ihr Atem über seine Haut strich. „Weißt du, was ich mich gefragt habe seitdem, in den langen Nächten..."

In dem Moment der Stille, der darauf folgte, spürte er, wie sich eine Spannung in ihm aufbaute, eine Neugier, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. „Nein."

„Ist er skrupellos genug, um so zu werden wie jene, die ihn gequält haben...", ihre Hand hatte wie von alleine den Weg an seinen Unterarm gefunden, hielt ihn fest, so fest, dass ihre Finger sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch bohrten. „Ist er skrupellos genug... oder zu naiv, um zu bemerken, wie sehr er sich ihnen angleicht."

Sie schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, und wieder wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, sein Kopf schien leer, nur gefüllt von seinem eigenen, hastigen Atem und der bedrohlichen Präsenz Mystiques, deren Wärme er durch sein dünnes Hemd an seinem Rücken spürte. „Denn du... du beurteilst Menschen anhand ihrer Gene, Erik, wie sie damals Menschen aufgrund ihrer Herkunft beurteilt haben."

Er spürte, wie sich die Klinge des Messers tiefer in seine Haut drückte, es schien eine unwillkürliche Bewegung zu sein und doch quollen bereits die ersten Blutstropfen hervor, perlten seinen Hals hinab.

„Du hast mich weggeworfen wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, und es mir überlassen, die Scherben aufzusammeln... mich freizukaufen von den Verbrechen, die ich in deinem Namen begangen habe, mit dir und für dich... nicht einmal die Dankbarkeit, die man einem nützlichen Werkzeug schuldet, hast du mir entgegengebracht... und jetzt? Jetzt bist du auch eines von diesen ehemals nützlichen Dingen, sitzt hier in deinem Häuschen im Grünen in der Sonne und träumst von vergangenen Tagen, in denen du noch Bedeutung hattest. In denen du noch jemand warst." Ihr Atem ging schneller, während die Wut sich in ihr aufbaute. „Du bist erbärmlich, Erik... einfach nur noch erbärmlich und eine Schande für alle Mutanten, jetzige oder ehemalige... eine Schande für die Bruderschaft, und eine Schande für den Mann, der du einmal warst. Du hast es nicht verdient, weiterzuleben."

Die Kälte ihrer Worte traf ihn, wie sie es wohl bei keinem anderen Menschen vermocht hätte, und er zuckte zusammen, während die Scham an ihm fraß, die Angst um sein Leben langsam verdrängte. Sie hatte Recht... und wie sie Recht hatte... „Mystique."

Erst als er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, begriff er, dass sie gerade dabei gewesen war, das Messer anzusetzen, um ihn zu töten, und nur das warme Blut, das über seinen Hals lief, sich in seinem Hemdkragen festsaugte, schien ihn noch mit der Realität zu verbinden. „Mystique... das solltest du nicht tun."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du dazu einen Grund finden würdest..." Ihre Stimme klang wieder entspannt, fast jovial, und doch hörte er die Zweifel dahinter, die Furcht, die Qual, die in ihr tobten.

„Es gibt jemanden, der uns helfen kann... vielleicht."

Für ein, zwei, drei Herzschläge herrschte absolute Stille in dem kleinen, überhitzten Wohnzimmer und Erik Lehnsherr rauschte der Puls in den Ohren, dann spürte er plötzlich, wie sich der kalte Stahl von seinem Hals löste und seine Handschellen geöffnet wurden, bevor Mystique vor ihn trat. „Wer?"


	6. It ain't necessarily so

**In Good Faith – Chapter 4: It ain't necessarily so**

„_Verzeihung... es heißt, du könntest jeden imitieren... sogar die Stimme..."_

„_... sogar die Stimme."_

„_Warum bleibst du dann nicht ständig in Verwandlung, verstehst du, und siehst aus wie alle anderen auch?"_

„_Weil das nicht nötig sein sollte."_

„Was hältst du von ihr?"

Ororo Munroe blickte von der Geschichtehausarbeit, die sie gerade korrigierte – oder korrigieren sollte, korrigierte sie sich abwesend – auf und lehnte sich in diesem Stuhl zurück, in dem sie sich vorkam wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters geschlichen hatte und jetzt Geschäftsfrau spielte. Oder Schulleiterin.

Nicht einmal behaupten, dass Logan sie überrascht hatte, konnte sie, denn eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er hier auftauchen würde, sobald Anne Lewis aus dem Haus war – dass er gewartet hatte, bis die Kinder im Bett waren, war wohl seinem neu entwickelten Sinn für Taktgefühl zuzuschreiben. „Sie scheint kompetent zu sein, was ihr Unterrichtsfach angeht."

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in einen der bequemen Stühle fallen, blickte durch das offene Fenster nach draußen in den Abend, schien für einen Moment die Luft zu prüfen, bevor er antwortete. „Scheint... das ist das Wort, auf das es ankommt. Oder Unterrichtsfach, wenn ich es mir recht überlege."

Ororo hob die Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine?" Sie hatte mit einem bissigeren Tonfall gerechnet, doch Logan klang fast milde, irgendwie resigniert, ein Zug an ihm, den sie seit Jeans Tod öfter wahrgenommen hatte und der ihr nicht gefallen mochte. Logan war ein Kämpfer, es immer gewesen, das hatte sie sich so oft gesagt, wenn sie seine tiefen Augenringe gesehen hatte, ihn in Momenten der Trauer gestört hatte, die er so verzweifelt vor allen anderen zu verbergen suchte... dass diese Eigenschaft ihn ausgerechnet jetzt verlassen sollte, machte ihr mehr Sorgen als sehr viel anderes, das im Moment an dieser Schule vorging. Einschließlich einer gewissen jungen Lehrerin.

Logan schnaubte. „Das Mädchen ist so grün hinter den Ohren, dagegen sehen die Männchen vom Mars richtig farblos aus... denkst du wirklich, jemand wie sie, der keine Ahnung vom Leben hat, ist der Richtige, um den Kindern beizubringen, wie grausam die Welt dort draußen sein kann? Wie weh die Ablehnung tun kann?"

„Sie war die einzige Mutantin, die sich beworben hat... und wir brauchen die Unterstützung. Dringend. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." Ororo konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Erschöpfung, die sie quälte, sich in ihre Stimme, in ihre Gestik schlich, und fast wütend fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen, bestrebt, ihre Schwäche zu verbergen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das..." Er klang fast entschuldigend, fiel ihr auf, und ein wenig schuldbewusst, trotzdem schien Logan nicht gewillt, die Diskussion darauf beruhen zu lassen. „Trotzdem sollten wir bedenken, dass sie den Kindern nicht nur Mathematik beibringt... sie ist auch ein Vorbild, jemand, an den sie sich wenden werden, wenn sie Rat brauchen, und wie soll sie ihnen Rat geben, wenn sie nicht einmal weiß, was sie mit sich selbst oder ihrer Mutation anfangen soll."

Ororo legte nun endgültig ihren roten Stift weg und verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte, widerstand aber der Versuchung, ihren Kopf darauf zu legen. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie im Moment damit die Einzige ist?"

Logan blickte ruckartig auf, die plötzliche Schärfe in seinen dunklen Augen traf sie heftig, und sie seufzte auf, legte ihr Kinn nun doch auf ihren Armen ab, bevor sie der unausgesprochenen Frage nachgab. „Ich war mir so sicher, für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen... und jetzt weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, ob zu kämpfen überhaupt die richtige Entscheidung war. So viele sind gestorben... Jean, Scott, Charles... all diese Menschen auf Alcatraz... und tief drinnen lauert immer dieses Gefühl, dass ich schuld bin. Dass ich es besser hätte machen können, dass wenigstens ein paar von ihnen noch am Leben sein könnten, wenn ich nur schneller, stärker, mächtiger gewesen wäre... oder wenn jemand anderer an meiner Stelle gestanden hätte."

„Nein." Unbeholfen streckte Logan seine Hand aus, drückte ihren Arm, doch auch wenn Trost zu spenden für ihn ungewohnt zu sein schien, in seinen Worten lag kein Zweifel. „Niemand hätte besser sein können als du... wenn du zweifelst, Storm, dann nur deswegen, weil du dich schuldig fühlst, weil du überlebt hast. Und dafür gibt es keinen Grund."

„Ich weiß doch, dass es... dass es _dumm _ ist und _irrational_... aber ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun."

„Es ist nicht dumm. Es ist eine Reaktion, für die du nichts kannst... genauso wenig wie Kitty, Bobby und Peter."

Ororo riss die Augen auf, doch er schnaubte nur freudlos. „Daran hast du nicht gedacht... du hattest zu viel mit der Schule um die Ohren, als dass du dafür Zeit gehabt hättest."

Zähneknirschend stellte sie fest, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn Logan Ausreden für sie fand – sie hätte die Zeit finden müssen, irgendwie, und wenn sie dafür jeden verdammte Stein auf dem gesamten Anwesen hätte umdrehen müssen. „Trotzdem..."

„Trotzdem was?" Er klang fast trotzig, wie jemand, der sie zur Vernunft zwingen wollte, auch wenn ihnen beiden klar war, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. „Hättest du dich vierteilen sollen? Dich vollkommen aufreiben und nicht nur halb? So wenig glücklich ich mit Lewis auch bin... dass wir Unterstützung brauchen, sehe ich auch, also lass dich bloß nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen, nur weil ich meine große Klappe nicht halten kann."

Ororo seufzte auf, ließ sich aber zu einem Nicken herab. Was hätte sie auch tun sollen? Ihren widerspenstigen Gefühlen Vernunft einflößen zu wollen hatte beim letzten Mal schon nicht funktioniert... und beim vorletzten Mal... und beim vorvorletzten. Aber Logan hatte es gut gemeint... und sie wenigstens wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Logan schnaubte. „Natürlich wirst du das..."

Sie nahm ihren Stift wieder zur Hand, während sie überlegte, ob er das eigentlich ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.

Das Geräusch trat auf Zehenspitzen in ihre Träume, wie leise tropfendes Wasser breitete es sich aus, ein dumpfer Knall, den sie nicht so recht zuordnen konnte und der ihrem schlafenden Selbst doch keine Ruhe ließ. Es hatte Bedeutung, und zwar eine, die sie kannte, doch ihre trügerische Erinnerung vermochte ihm nichts zuzuordnen, während ihre Augen über das hohe Gras wanderten, nach einer Gefahr suchten.

„Ororo." Hastig wandte sie den Kopf.

Ein erstickter Laut, als hätte jemand vor Schmerz aufgestöhnt. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller pochte. „Ororo."

„Ororo, wach auf."

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei schreckte sie hoch, schlug instinktiv die kalte Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter zur Seite, während sie nach ihren Fähigkeiten griff, den Sturm beschwor, um sich zu verteidigen. „Ororo!"

Ihr Kopf ruckte zur Seite, ihr Blick erfasste die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett, von wo ihr das Glimmen gelber Augen antwortete. „Kurt! Hast du mich erschreckt. Was machst du hier?"

Im gleichen Maße, wie sie sich entspannte, flaute auch der Wind ab, der nach den Vorhängen gegriffen, das Glas auf ihrem Nachttisch und die Fensterscheiben zum Wackeln gebracht hatte, und sie streckte ihre Hand aus, schaltete das Licht ein. „Oh mein Gott!"

Blut, dunkles Blut tropfte auf den Teppichboden, bedeckte warm ihre Schulter, wurde vom Saum ihres Nachthemdes aufgesogen, malte rote Schlieren auf ihre Bettdecke, und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, mit ihr selbst wäre etwas geschehen, bevor sie die tiefe Wunde an Kurts Arm sah, auf die er seine Hand presste. „Was ist passiert?"

Noch während sie sie aussprach, erkannte sie, wie unwichtig diese Frage im Moment war, und glitt, ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte, aus dem Bett, ließ sich neben Kurt auf die Knie sinken. Die Verletzung war noch frisch, Blut sprudelte weiter daraus hervor und hinter seinen blauen Hautfarbe begann er bereits, blasser zu werden, was einen Schub von Sorge in Ororo auslöste. „Kannst du gehen? Wir müssen in den Keller."

Kurt wirkte nicht besonders sicher, was diese Frage anging, obwohl er zögerlich nickte, und sie beschloss, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, sondern zog seinen Arm nach oben, um den Blutverlust zu mindern, während sie auf die Füße sprang. „Warte hier."

Noch während sie den Gang hinunterhetzte, zu Logans Tür, bemühte sie sich, so leise wie möglich zu sein, hoffte, dass wenigstens ein paar der Kinder nicht von ihrem Ausbruch geweckt worden waren. Die Geräusche aus den Schlafräumen belehrten sie zwar eines besseren, doch war das im Moment eine tröstliche Hoffnung, eine, an die sie sich klammerte, während sie, ohne zu klopfen, in das Zimmer eintrat.

Logan schlief, und zwar nicht besonders ruhig, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder einen dieser Albträume aus seiner Kollektion, zu der seit Jeans Tod einige neue Schmuckstücke hinzugekommen schienen, aber dafür hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit. Ororo griff nach der Karaffe auf seinem Nachttisch und macht einen Schritt zurück. „Logan... Wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion. Sie holte Schwung und das kalte Wasser ergoss sich über sein Bett, seine Kleidung, sein Gesicht... er zuckte zusammen, prustete, setzte sich auf. „Scheiße... verdammt, was ist...?"

Für einen Augenblick schien er wirklich nicht zu wissen, wo er sich befand, seine Krallen hatten sich bereits halb ausgefahren, als sein Wolfsblick sich auf Ororo richtete, er sie wie mit Laserstrahlen fixierte, während sie vorsichtshalber noch ein wenig zurückwich. „Was ist passiert?"

„Kurt ist hier... aber er ist verletzt, und du musst mir helfen, ihn in den Keller..."

„Schon klar." Logans bewusster Verstand hatte sich zurückgemeldet, sofort die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen, und er schwang sich aus dem Bett, kümmerte sich ebenso wenig wie sie darum, was er gerade anhatte. „Er ist in meinem Zimmer."

Ihre Schritte hinterließen auf dem weichen Teppichboden kaum ein Geräusch, wieder wunderte sie sich darüber, wie ein so massiger Mann wie Logan dazu in der Lage war, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie Marie ihren Kopf aus dem Mädchenzimmer steckte, auf einen scharfen Blick hin allerdings fast sofort wieder verschwand. Es würde später genug Zeit sein, mit den Kindern zu sprechen – jetzt musste sie sich erst um Kurt kümmern.

Er sah nicht gut aus, das verriet ihr nicht nur die ungesunde Blässe in seinem dreieckigen Gesicht, sondern auch die Besorgnis auf Logans Miene, als er sich über ihn beugte, seinen Arm über seine Schulter zog. „Komm... hilf mir ein wenig, Junge..."

Hastig trat Ororo auf die beiden zu, sie sahen für einen Moment nicht so aus, als ob sie das Gleichgewicht würden halten können, doch Logan winkte nur entschlossen ab, und schließlich verlegte sie sich darauf, die Türen zu öffnen und den Lift zu bedienen. Sie spürte ihre Ungeduld bei jedem einzelnen Schritt, wünschte sich, dass sie nur schneller gehen könnten, während sie nicht wusste, was sie mit ihrer ungebändigten Energie, die der Furcht in ihrem Inneren entsprang, anfangen sollte.

Weder sie noch Logan waren Ärzte, und auch wenn sie eine solide Ausbildung zur Sanitäterin erhalten hatte, wusste sie doch nicht, was sie mit einer ernsthaften Verletzung anfangen sollte... und diejenige unter ihnen, welche das gekonnt hätte, war nicht mehr hier. Sie seufzte leise. „Soll ich Hank anrufen?"

„Nein..." Die Stimme kam von Kurt, der mittlerweile an der weißen, gekachelten Wand des Liftes lehnte und wie sie darauf wartete, dass er sie ein Stockwerk tiefer trug, und trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Haut um einige Töne heller war als normalerweise, klang er überraschend fest. Zumindest, wenn sie die Umstände bedachte. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sein könnte..."

Seine Versicherung allein hätte nicht ausgereicht, sie zu beruhigen, doch der Blick aus seinen gelben Augen war nun klarer als zuvor und er schaffte es, fast ohne Hilfe von Logan hinüber zur Krankenstation zu gehen und auf einer der Diagnoseliegen Platz zu nehmen. Ororo beugte sich über ihn, noch immer sickerte Blut zwischen den drei Fingern seiner Hand hervor, die er auf die Wunde an seinem Oberarm gepresst hielt.

„Hilfst du ihm mit der Jacke?"

Logan nickte, schälte Kurt fast aus diesem abgewetzten Ding mit den merkwürdigen Punkten, das fast an einen Mantel erinnerte, während Ororo sich die Finger wusch, an denen noch immer Blut klebte, und ihre Hände desinfizierte. So wenig professionell sie in ihrem knappen Nachthemd mit den roten Flecken auch wirkte, zumindest in einem gewissen Ausmaß wusste sie, was sie tat, und langsam wandte sie sich wieder um.

Logan hatte mittlerweile auch ein Loch in Kurts Hemd geschnitten, damit sie die Wunde besser behandeln konnte, und ihn in eine liegende Position gebracht, eine Situation, die ein merkwürdiges Gefühl des Déjà-Vus in ihr auslöste. Um den Gedanken an die Frau, die ihn damals untersucht hatte, zu vertreiben, griff sie entschlossen nach dem Desinfektionsmittel. „Das wird jetzt ein wenig... Moment."

Langsam runzelte sie die Stirn, ignorierte, dass Logan neben ihr ebenfalls gestutzt war, und betrachtete die Verletzung genauer, bevor sie sich an Kurt wandte, die Flasche in ihrer Hand hatte sie für den Moment vollkommen vergessen. „Wie ist das passiert?"

Seine gelben Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und für einen Moment schien er zu zögern, bevor er sich leise räusperte, fast schuldbewusst... fast verlegen. „Sie haben auf mich geschossen."

„Und?"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stieß Logan sich von der holzgetäfelten Wand ab, betrachtete sie aus dunklen Augen, die sein Interesse zu verbergen suchten, und Ororo verbarg ihr erschöpftes Lächeln, indem sie die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich schloss. „Ich habe ihm ein leichtes Schmerzmittel gegeben, und er schläft jetzt... es geht ihm schon viel besser. Ich glaube, es war mehr der Schock über das, was passiert ist, als die Wunde, was ihm so zu schaffen gemacht hat."

Logan trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Und was _ist_ passiert? Das möchte ich nämlich eigentlich wissen, weißt du?"

Ororo schnaubte, beschloss aber, dass gerade nicht der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, um ihn mit seiner neu gefundenen sozialen Ader aufzuziehen – und dass der Gang vor den Zimmern der Schüler nicht der beste Ort war, um dieses Thema zu diskutieren. „Komm lieber."

Die Küche war so leer, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte, und erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, nach dem Adrinalinschub schlug die Müdigkeit nun umso stärker zu und am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach wieder in ihr Bett gekuschelt... aber das musste noch warten... wenigstens, bis Logan wusste, was sie wusste.

„Bier?"

Abwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf, während er die Flasche öffnete, es behagte ihr noch immer nicht, dass alkoholische Getränke im Kühlschrank lagerten, aber Logan hatte in dieser Hinsicht schon immer seinen eigenen Willen durchgestetzt und... _Schluss damit. Wenn du es noch länger hinauszögerst, wird es auch nicht besser. _

Auch er schien zu dieser Ansicht gekommen zu sein, denn er verließ seinen gewohnten Posten an der Theke und nahm auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. „Also... was hat dich so aus dem Konzept gebracht, Storm?"

Sie zwang sich, ihn anzusehen, den Blick von den Fugen zwischen den strahlend blauen Fliesen des Tisches abzuwenden. „Wie es aussieht, wurde Kurt von Fanatikern aus der Anti-Mutanten-Bewegung angegriffen."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, seine augenscheinliche Gelassenheit brachte sie aus dem Konzept. „Und das überrascht dich?"

Ororo legte den Kopf schief, sein zynischer Tonfall behagte ihr gar nicht, und doch schien er die Regung unter Kontrolle zu haben, brachte es sogar fertig, vollkommen ruhig auf seinem zurückgekippten Stuhl zu sitzen. „Ich weiß nicht... wahrscheinlich schon. Ich habe gehofft, dass es nach Hanks Berufung zum Botschafter bei den Vereinten Nationen und der neuen Gesetzesinitiative, die die Gleichstellung in der Verfassung verankern sollte, _besser_ wird... und uns niemand mehr angreift."

Logan lachte freudlos. „Ororo... ich weiß nicht viel über Menschen, aber dass sie gerne zu Gewalt greifen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, sollte auch für dich nichts Neues sein."

„Bedroht?" Langsam hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Wieso sollten sie sich bedroht fühlen...?"

„Nun... all jene, die bis jetzt Mutanten für eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit hielten, haben sich in den letzten Jahren eigentlich sehr gut vertreten gefühlt. Zuerst durch Senator Kelly, dann durch den Präsidenten... aber das hat sich durch die neue Position der Regierung geändert, und das zu einem für uns sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt." Er schwieg für einen Moment, nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Flasche, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„In dem Kampf auf Alcatraz hat eine große Gruppe von Mutanten sehr eindrucksvoll – und vor allem verdammt öffentlich – bewiesen, _wie_ gefährlich sie sein können – und damit meine ich nicht nur die Bruderschaft, sondern auch uns X-Men. Das hat die Befürchtungen all jener, die Angst vor uns haben, angestachelt, und zwar genau in dem Moment, in dem sie sich von der Regierung weniger geschützt fühlen. Also kein Wunder, dass die Leute Panik schieben... und auf uns schießen."

Er klang zynisch... aber wen hätte das angesichts des Szenarios, das er gerade beschrieben hatte, auch überrascht? „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Politik interessierst..."

Fast automatisch winkte er ab. „Es ist leichter, bewaffnet mit einer Sandschaufel in einer Sandkiste Öl zu finden als einen Mutanten, der sich _nicht_ für Politik interessiert. Lässt sich kaum vermeiden, irgendwie... siehst du ja auch an den Kindern."

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, musste sie lachen, die Vorstellung von Logan, wie er neben Dreijährigen ein Loch in den Sand grub, war einfach zu verlockend... und so wie er grinste, hatte er diese Reaktion auch beabsichtigt. „Da wir das Thema jetzt abgehakt hätten... hat Kurt dir irgendwelche Details verraten?"

Unsicher zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Sie kamen einfach in seine Kirche, als er geschlafen hat... brüllten Parolen, warfen Flaschen... und als er flüchten wollte, haben sie auf ihn geschossen. Ich hatte gehofft, das wäre jetzt endlich vorbei..." Nachdenklich berührte sie ihre Wange, schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war pures Glück, dass er sich ausgerechnet hierher teleportiert hat... wenn er irgendwo anders gelandet wäre, vielleicht mitten zwischen anderen..."

„Glück, ja?" Logan grinste. „Und von allen Orten dieser Erde ist er ausgerechnet in deinem Schlafzimmer gelandet..."

Überrascht blickte sie auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nichts... ich sollte vielleicht nur noch erwähnen, dass du in diesem Nachthemd wirklich _vorteilhaft_ aussiehst... und dass Kurt das sicher auch bemerkt hat. Ist ja so gut wie unmöglich, das nicht zu tun."

Sie spürte, wie die Röte ihr in die Wangen schoss, als sie an sich hinabblickte, dunkles Blut verkrustete auf ihrer Schulter, hob sich schwarz von ihrer schokoladenfarbenen Haut ab, hatte sich in der Kuhle an ihrem Schüsselbein gesammelt. Auch der Saum und der Träger ihres Nachthemdes, die Spitzen ihrer Haare waren verklebt, und sie seufzte auf – sie musste unbedingt duschen, bevor sie sich wieder ins Bett legte. „Höre ich da Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme?"

Logan zwinkerte. „Würde ich niemals wagen. Wer bin ich auch, mich zwischen eine Frau und ein Kompliment zu stellen..."

Ororo lächelte und spürte, wie eine erneute Welle der Dankbarkeit für seine Anwesenheit über sie hinwegschwappte, ohne ihn hätte sie schon längst nicht mehr gewusst, was sie mit den Kindern, mit der Schule anfangen sollte... und er brachte sie immer zum Lachen. „Natürlich..." Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, streckte sich, räkelte ihre Schultern. „Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt besser noch ein wenig schlafen. Es wird schon hell... und morgen wird sicher ein anstrengender Tag."

Logan nickte. „Was wirst du tun?"

Seine Frage bezog sich nicht auf ihre Planung für einen mehr oder weniger freien Samstag, dessen waren sie sich beide unangenehm bewusst. „Ich weiß es nicht."


	7. Belief

**In Good Faith – Chapter 5: Belief**

„_Ich habe mir das Mitleid schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt."_

„_Jemand, der so wunderschön ist, sollte nicht so zornig sein."_

„_Manchmal hilft dir der Zorn, zu überleben, verstehst du?"_

„_Das kann auch der Glaube."_

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Für einen Moment glaubte Ororo, Kurt hätte sie nicht gehört, das fröhliche Treiben der Kinder im Garten hätte ihre scheuen Worte verschluckt, doch schließlich wandte er den Kopf, lächelte leicht. „Gut... denke ich."

Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck, mit dem er sie anblickte, verriet ihr mit Leichtigkeit, dass die Angelegenheit nicht so einfach lag, wie er ihr zu erklären versuchte – wahrscheinlich war er zu lange alleine gewesen, um seine Gefühle noch wirkungsvoll vor anderen zu verbergen. So wie sie das konnte. Trotzdem erwiderte sie die Geste, ließ sich auf der steinernen Bank nieder, auf deren Lehne Kurt hockte, und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Trotzdem... ich möchte mir deine Wunde noch einmal ansehen."

„Nicht jetzt", winkte sie ab, als er von seiner erhöhten Position auf die Sitzfläche nach unten glitt und dazu ansetzte, seine zerschlissene Jacke auszuziehen. „Heute Abend... und ich denke wirklich, dass du dich auch von Hank untersuchen lassen solltest."

Für einen Moment wirkte Kurt unschlüssig, doch dann lehnte er sich zurück, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Der Botschafter ist sicher ein vielbeschäftiger Mann... und ich möchte keine Ungelegenheiten machen."

Halb und halb hatte Ororo mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, trotzdem konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass sie davon besonders begeistert gewesen wäre. So harmlos die Verletzung auch wirkte, daraus konnte schnell etwas bedeutend Unangenehmeres werden, und sie war keine Ärztin. Wenn sie irgend etwas übersehen hatte... aber sie konnte ihn auch nicht zu seinem Glück zwingen. „Wie du möchtest..."

Ihr Unmut musste sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen haben, auch wenn sie sich größte Mühe gegeben hatte, genau das zu vermeiden, und ein vorwurfsvoller Blick aus gelben Augen traf sie, den sie allerdings gekonnt ignorierte. „Aber vielleicht besucht er uns ohnehin in ein paar Tagen..."

„Ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen."

Das ehrliche Interesse in Kurts Stimme überraschte sie ein wenig, denn nach dem Kampf bei Alkali Lake hatte er sich relativ schnell wieder in die Sicherheit seiner Kirche zurückgezogen. Zu wenig behagten ihm die Methoden der X-Men, zu sehr lehnte er den Kampf ab – eine Einstellung, die das Attentat auf den Präsidenten, zu dem er gezwungen worden war, nur noch zementiert hatte. Umso mehr wunderte es sie, dass er ein weiteres – ehemaliges – Mitglied der Truppe kennenlernen wollte, allerdings war sie nicht bereit, sich darüber zu beschweren. Wenn er dadurch bessere medizinische Versorung erhielt und nicht Gefahr lief, wieder von diesen Verrückten angegriffen zu werden, war ihr das nur recht.

„Also bleibst du noch ein wenig hier?"

Die Frage ließ Kurt nicht zusammenzucken... knapp. Trotzdem merkte sie, wie unvorbereitet sie ihn damit getroffen hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er nach dieser Nacht selbst noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er nun tun sollte – und darüber, dass seine Kirche, die für ihn ein Zuhause gewesen war, nun keine Sicherheit mehr bot. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte selbst nach Strykers Angriff auf Westchester gefühlt, dass seine Leute das Anwesen beschmutzt hatten... und dass es nie wieder ein Ort der vollkommenen Entspannung für sie sein konnte, da sie wusste, dass sie auch hier in Gefahr war. Immer.

„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher."

Nachdenklich starrte er die Kinder an, die damit beschäftigt waren, sich über den Basketballplatz zu jagen, die freie Zeit genossen, bevor er gedankenverloren einen Rosenkranz aus seiner Jackentasche zog. Der weiße Verband schimmerte durch den groben, dicken Stoff hindurch, dort, wo die Kugel ihn getroffen hatte, und Ororo schluckte leicht. Das war eine Entscheidung, bei der sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Du kannst dein Zimmer so lange behalten, wie du willst... und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass dir unsere Tür immer offen steht."

Er nickte, langsam, auch wenn er ihre Worte kaum gehört zu haben schien, und Ororo erhob sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung, ohne noch einen Versuch zu machen, ihn anzusprechen, ging dann über einen der zahlreichen Gartenwege zurück. Er hatte jedes Recht, allein zu sein – und es war nicht so, als ob sie selbst unterbeschäftigt gewesen wäre.

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie auf die neue Bedrohung, die sich ihnen gestern Nacht so plötzlich präsentiert hatte, reagieren sollte, wusste nicht, was sie den Kindern sagen sollte... normalerweise wäre das Charles' Gebiet gewesen. Er konnte sich in sie hineindenken, wusste, wie viel von der Wahrheit sie verkraften konnten... wusste, was zu tun war... und nur einmal hatte diese Fähigkeit ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie hingegen hatte keine Ahnung... und doch war ihr die undankbare Aufgabe zugefallen, in jemandes Fußstapfen zu treten, den man einfach nicht ersetzen konnte.

„Ororo? Was ist denn los?" Sie musste bedrückt ausgesehen haben, anders konnte sie sich den besorgten Blick, den Marie ihr von der Treppe her zuwarf, einfach nicht erklären, und für einen Moment war sie versucht, zu lächeln und zu erklären, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Nur, dass das nicht gestimmt hätte – und im Moment war sie wohl keine besonders gute Lügnerin. „Du hast uns ja in der Nacht gesehen..."

Marie nickte, während sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, sie hatte, seit sie ihre Mutation abgelegt hatte und nicht mehr Rogue war, manchmal ein wenig verloren gewirkt, besonders während der Trainingsstunden der anderen Schüler, doch nun mischte sich neben der Besorgnis auch Stolz in ihre Miene. Stolz darüber, dass Ororo ihr ihre Sorgen anvertraute, auch wenn es nur zwischen Tür und Angel war. „Ja... und die ganze Schule redet darüber, falls du dir in diesem Punkt noch irgendwelche Illusionen gemacht hast. Wie geht es Kurt? Und was ist passiert?""

Der Satz hätte respektlos klingen können, doch Maries fröhliche Art machte daraus eine bloße Feststellung, und Ororo unterdrückte ihr Stirnrunzeln bereits im Ansatz. „Schon besser, auch wenn ich mir immer noch Sorgen um ihn mache... er ist im Garten, wenn du mit ihm sprechen möchtest, auch wenn ich glaube, dass er im Moment lieber alleine sein will."

Die junge Frau lächelte trotz des mahnenden Tonfalls in ihrem letzten Satz. Kurt hatte ihr das Leben gerettet – und sie hatte ihn dafür in ihr Herz geschlossen... trotzdem ließ sie sich davon nicht von den wichtigeren Dingen ablenken. „Also was ist passiert?"

Für einen Moment oder zwei zögerte Ororo, spürte, wie der Zweifel sie befiel, sich in ihren Kopf schlich, doch dann schüttelte sie sich, warf ihn ab und traf endlich eine Entscheidung. „Kurt wurde von Extremisten angeschossen, die sich von Mutanten bedroht fühlen. Und wenn ihm das passieren konnte, dann euch auch..." Sie seufzte leise auf. Etwas zu wissen, war eine Sache, es auszusprechen und den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht eines Teenagers zu sehen, eine ganz andere. „Ich werde heute Abend mit allen sprechen... aber es wird wohl keine unbeaufsichtigten Ausflüge in die Stadt mehr geben."

Wie Ororo diese vorwurfsvollen Blicke hasste. Die verletzte Miene der Kinder, die stumme Empörung in ihrem ganzen Gebaren, die zu äußern sie sich der Gefahr viel zu bewusst waren und die doch in jeder ihrer Bewegungen, in jedem ihrer oberflächlich fröhlichen Worte mitschwang und sie für mindestens eine Woche begleiten würde... sie konnte es kaum ertragen.

Also ob sie sich selbst nicht schon genug Vorwürfe machte, sie in Westchester fast einzusperren, zweifelte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung wäre... so bekam sie jedes Mal, wenn sie eines von ihnen sah, wieder das Gefühl, wenn schon nicht schuld, dann doch wenigstens verantwortlich für ihre Situation zu sein. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass es stimmte.

Deswegen war sie aus dem überfüllten Wohnzimmer geflohen, hatte es Marie, Kitty, Peter und Bobby überlassen, die Kleineren zu beruhigen, die Situation in schöneren Farben darzustellen, und lehnte hier, draußen im Garten, an der noch von der Sonne warmen Steinmauer, die das Anwesen umgab, versuchte, ihr Ruhe zu entziehen, die sie selbst nicht besaß.

„Ororo."

Sie zuckte zusammen, konnte es nicht verhindern, als Logan sie ansprach, wieder einmal hatte er sie überrascht, was sie hier im Garten eigentlich nicht überraschen sollte – so sehr sie die Natur auch liebte, er war in einer Art und Weise Teil von ihr, wie sie es nie sein konnte. „Ja?"

Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, in das Gras, das nun, in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit fast grau wirkte, während sie spürte mehr spürte als sah, dass seine Augen sie verfolgten. „Hör auf damit."

Ihre Stimme hatte nicht halb so scharf, so bestimmt geklungen, wie sie sich das gewünscht hätte, und sie seufzte leise auf, als Logan noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Womit?"

„Damit, mich so anzusehen. Sag mir deine Meinung oder verschwinde, aber hör auf mit diesem verdammten vorwurfsvollen Blick. Wenn ich darauf gerade Lust hätte, wäre ich im Wohnzimmer geblieben."

„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich dich kritisieren möchte?" Ororo zwang sich, noch einmal tief Luft zu holen und ihren ersten Impuls – Logan zumindest verbal ins Gesicht zu springen – zu unterdrücken, damit sie den beruhigenden Tonfall seiner Worte überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, während er sich neben ihr ins Gras sinken ließ. „Hast du es ihnen also gesagt?"

Sie nickte stumm, auch ohne nachzufragen wusste sie, welches Thema er gerade ansprach, und auch wenn sie nicht besonders begeistert darüber war... was sollte sie schon dagegen tun? Ihn noch einmal anfauchen? „Ja... ich denke, sie haben es ganz gut aufgenommen, auch wenn die Begeisterung sich natürlich in Grenzen hält."

Logan streckte seine Beine aus. „Damit war zu rechnen, denke ich."

Stumm nickte sie, wusste nicht, ob er die Geste in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit sehen konnte, denn das Licht, das in schimmernden Rechtecken aus den großen Fenstern auf das Gras fiel, drang kaum bis zu ihnen, hier in den Schatten der Bäume.

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist... zumindest, bevor wir mehr wissen. Mir ist es lieber, Marie schmollt ein wenig, als dass ich sie wieder einmal aus den Fängen irgendeines Idioten befreien muss."

Ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass Logan demselben Gedankengang wie sie auch gefolgt war, musste man ihr wohl angemerkt haben, denn er klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, sein schräges Grinsen konnte sie zwar kaum sehen, sich aber umso besser vorstellen. „Hey... ich mag zwar die pädagogischen Fähigkeiten nicht gerade mit dem Löffel gefressen zu haben... aber mir liegt diese Chaostruppe genauso am Herzen wie dir."

„Ich weiß." Eigentlich hätte sie das ohnehin wissen sollen, diese zusätzliche Erwähnung nicht brauchen... und doch war ihr klar, dass sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten diese Tatsache aus den Augen verloren hatte, während die Arbeit für die Schule sie niederdrückte, ganz alleine auf ihren Schultern zu lasten schien. Dass Logan jetzt neben ihr saß und nicht in einem neuen Wohnwagen durch Kanada brauste, auf der Suche nach Erinnerungsfetzen, die er nach William Strykers Tod wohl niemals würde zusammenfügen können, war der beste Beweis dafür. Und machte ihre Schuld nur noch größer. „Und ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, auch wenn wir jetzt endlich ein wenig Unterstützung bekommen."

Sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie nicht nur froh war... sondern dass er der einzige Grund war, warum auch sie noch hier war, warum ihr Verantwortungsgefühl dem dringenden Wunsch, vor all diesen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu fliehen, noch nicht nachgegeben hatte. Das wusste er ohnehin, er kannte sie zu gut, als dass er das nicht hätte bemerkt haben können.

„Ja, wir scheinen das Haus wieder vollzukriegen. Zuerst Lewis, jetzt Kurt – wenn jetzt noch rauskommt, dass das Mädchen eine Telepathin ist, ist alles wieder so wie früher..."

Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme überraschte sie, erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran, dass nicht nur sie manchmal von der Trauer fast in die Knie gezwungen wurde, sondern auch Logan... und dass er, wenn er Jean, Scott und den Professor schon nicht so lange gekannt hatte wie sie, doch ebenso viel Recht hatte, sie zu vermissen. Mindestens. „Sie sind kein Ersatz, und das weißt du auch."

„Ja." Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass ihre Antwort, die sie so sanft und ruhig hatte klingen lassen, wie sie gerade noch vermochte, ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht – das merkte sie in dem Moment, in dem er er weitersprach. „Niemand kann sie ersetzen."

Mit einer abrupten, fast unbeholfen wirkenden Bewegung, die so gar nicht zu seiner normalen, gefährlichen Eleganz passen wollte, erhob er sich vom Boden, klopfte sich fahrig die Grashalme von der Hose, bevor er in die entfernteren Teile des Parks verschwand. Und Ororo war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob dieses letzte _sie_ eines im Singular oder im Plural gewesen war.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das tun möchtest?"

Gelbe Augen musterten sie, schienen fast empört, dass sie diese Frage überhaupt stellte, dann nickte Kurt, abgehackt aber doch. „Ja."

Trotz des Angriffs, der kürzlich auf ihn stattgefunden hatte, wollte er unbedingt in seine alte Kirche zurückkehren, wenigstens einen Teil seiner Sachen holen, und da er und Logan sich nicht besonders grün waren, hatte Ororo sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet. Nun, freiwillig gemeldet war vielleicht nicht mehr der korrekte Ausdruck, eher hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie die Richtige für die Mission war, und dies Kurt mitgeteilt. Die Position als Anführerin hatte auch Vorteile, das musste sie zugeben. „Können wir dann?"

Kurt nickte, schlang seine Arme um sie, etwas, an das sie sich noch immer nicht ganz gewöhnt hatte, so notwendig das für ihre Teleportation auch war, aber der enge Körperkontakt war einfach etwas, das noch immer gelindes Unbehagen in ihr auslöste. Wenigstens war es nicht so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal – diesmal wusste Kurt wenigstens, wohin sie gingen, und auch, was er tat. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Das charakteristische Geräusch der Teleportation würgte den Gedankengang ab, während sie für einen Augenblick aufhörte, in der ihr bekannten Dimension zu existieren, nur um einen Moment später an einem vollkommen anderen Ort wieder zusammengesetzt zu werden. „Pst."

Sie mochte sich einbilden, den Laut gehört zu haben, aber der dicke, blaue Finger an ihren Lippen war sehr real, während Kurt sie so leise wie möglich losließ und geduckt nach vorne an das steinerne Geländer schlich. Sie waren über der Eingangstür auf der Orgelempore gelandet, die Stille in der alten Kirche wirkte absolut, wurde nur vom kaum wahrzunehmenden Geräusch von Kurts nackten Füßen auf dem Steinboden unterbrochen.

Zumindest konnte sie nichts anderes hören, als sie angestrengt horchte, bis ihr Geist begann, Geräusche zu erfinden, nur um diese unnatürlich, fast bedrohlich wirkende Ruhe zu unterbrechen. „Hier ist niemand."

Auch Ororo war zu demselben Schluss gekommen wie Kurt, doch vermochte sie nicht, die Anspannung abzuschütteln, die die Umgebung in ihr auslöste, vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass hier vor kurzem einer von ihnen angegriffen war. Dass diese Kirche nicht mehr sicher war für Mutanten. _Nicht mehr sicher für Mutanten..._ Der Gedanke hinterließ einen schalen Nachgeschmack in ihrer Seele, und doch konnte sie die Wahrheit darin nicht leugnen – doch was war in diesen Zeiten schon noch sicher für Mutanten?

„Komm."

Kurt teleportierte nicht noch einmal mit ihr, er hatte wohl bemerkt, wie unangenehm sie es fand und wie nervös es sie machte, sondern führte sie stattdessen zu einer schmalen, steinernen Wendeltreppe, die hinunter in das Hauptschiff führte. Ihre Finger, die über den Handlauf glitten, tauchten ein in Staub, doch dazwischen waren immer wieder freie Stellen, die wirkten, als hätte sich jemand nur gelegentlich abgestützt, während er die Stufen hinauf- oder hinuntergegangen war.

Mit einem leisen Wort wies sie Kurt darauf hin, fast instinktiv hatte ihre Stimme sich seinem gedämpften Tonfall angepasst, doch ob der von seiner Angst, jemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen oder von seinem Respekt vor dem Ort herrührte, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Er nickte nur traurig, zum Zeichen, dass er ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass die Kirche nicht so verlassen war, wie er es sich ganz offensichtlich erhofft hatte. „Bleib besser bei mir..."

Obwohl die Rolle der Anführerin noch neu für sie war, widerstrebte es ihr, sich einfach so Befehle geben zu lassen, besonders von jemandem, der die X-Men vor mehr als drei Jahren verlassen hatte – bedauerlicherweise konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dass der Vorschlag Sinn ergab. Viel zu viel Sinn. „Mach ich."

Die Plastikplanen, mit denen man die Kirchenmöbel abgedeckt hatte, um sie gegen den allgegenwärtigen Staub zu schützen, raschelten leise, als sie an ihnen vorübergingen, das Seitenschiff ansteuerten, in dem Kurt sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, doch auch hier konnte Ororo Spuren kürzlicher Aktivität entdecken. Einige der hölzernen Bänke waren abgedeckt, die Planen waren achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden und neben den verstreuten Kissen, die noch von der ehemaligen Benutzung übrig geblieben waren, lagen leere Bierdosen, verströmten ihren typischen, ranzigen Geruch.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Kurt, die Art, wie seine Kiefer mahlten, seine drei Finger sich zur Faust ballten und wieder öffneten, verriet ihr, wie wütend dieser sanfte Mann gerade war, welchen Zorn er empfand – und sie konnte es nachvollziehen. Dieser Ort hatte eine Ausstrahlung, der auch sie sich nicht entziehen konnte, die bunten Glasfenster, durch die das Licht hereinschimmerte, der leere Altar, die ganze Architektur, all das strahlte eine gewisse Ehrwürdigkeit aus. Weder die Planen noch der Staub noch die hohe Bretterwand vor der Kirche konnten etwas daran ändern – und auch die Bierdosen nicht, das Bild von lachenden, gröhlenden Männern, das sie in ihr heraufbeschworen. Und trotzdem schien dieser Platz dadurch merkwürdig... entweiht worden zu sein. Es wunderte sie kaum mehr, dass sie sich fast instinktiv Kurt anschloss, der die Bierdosen zur Seite räumte, und ihm half, die Plane wieder über die Bank zu breiten.

Für einen Moment betrachteten sie ihr gemeinsames Werk, dann nickte Ororo, griff vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter – so ruhig es jetzt, mittags, auch war, zu lange zu verweilen war wohl nicht ungefährlich. „Komm."

Langsam nickte er, man konnte ihm ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich abzuwenden, doch schließlich führte er sie zwischen den massiven Säulen, die das Dach des Gebäudes trugen, hindurch – und erstarrte erneut. Auch Ororo konnte ein leichtes Schlucken nicht unterdrücken, als sie das Lager sah, das er sich so bemüht eingerichtet hatte... und was damit geschehen war.

Die Heiligenbilder, die Plakate des Zirkus, die er mit so viel Mühe an die dicke, verputzte Wand gehängt hatte, waren heruntergerissen worden, ihre Fetzen vermengten sich mit denen der Decke auf seinem Bett. Bäche aus erstarrtem Wachs ergossen sich von dem umgestürzten Kerzenhalter auf den Boden, malten Tränen auf das Gesicht des gekreuzigten Jesus; die Statue war zerstört. In Splittern lag sie auf dem Bett, und auch das hölzerne Kreuz, an dem sie gehangen hatte, war in der Mitte zerbrochen worden – Ororo konnte kaum mit ansehen, wie Kurt sich darum bückte, es vorsichtig wieder zusammensetzte.

Wo er vorhin wütend gewirkt hatte, kamen seine Bewegungen ihr nun vorsichtig, fast sanft vor, als er den Kopf der Figur nun aufhob, das Wachs davon ablöste und für einen Moment in die blinden Augen starrte, bevor er sie auf dem Bett ablegte.

Auch Ororo kniete nun auf dem Boden, mehr, um eine Beschäftigung zu haben, als aus Hoffnung, wirklich etwas zu finden, durchwühlte mit fahrigen Fingern das viele Papier auf dem Boden, bis sie auf eine herausgerissene Seite aus einer Bibel stieß. Das Buch Exodus war es, doch sogar das zynische Lächeln blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie zu Kurt hinaufblickte.

„Gehen wir."

Eigentlich hätte der kalte Stahl in seiner Stimme sie nicht überraschen sollen, und doch erschreckte er sie, der Tonfall passte besser zu Logan – zu einem _wütenden_ Logan – als zu diesem normalerweise so sanften Mann. Hastig kam sie zurück auf die Füße. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich."

Sein Tonfall war ebenso fest wie seine Schritte, während sie zurück in den Altarraum gingen, und doch konnte er sie nicht täuschen – er wollte sich verabschieden, sonst wäre er bereits mit ihr teleportiert, und die Art, wie er seinen Blick über die Gerüste und die verdeckten Bänke wandern ließ, bestätigte diesen Eindruck. So friedliebend er auch war, ganz offensichtlich widerstrebte es ihm, diesen Ort, der ihm so viel bedeutete, diesen... Menschen zu überlasen. Und Ororo teilte dieses Gefühl – wenn man immer zurückwich, war bald nichts mehr da, wohin man gehen konnte.

Der Anblick des umgestürzten Leuchters für die kleinen Kerzen, die Gläubige zum Gedenken entzünden konnten, schien seinen Entschluss endgültig ins Wanken zu bringen, die Kasse, die daran gehangen hatte, war aufgebrochen worden, einige alte Münzen lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, und Kurt war mit wenigen Schritten dort. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung, die seine doch beträchtliche Körperkraft verriet, hatte er ihn wieder aufgerichtet, mit einem lauten Scheppern schlugen die metallenen Füße auf den Steinplatten unter ihren Füßen auf, doch dann erfasste eine merkwürdige Ruhe ihn.

Langsam, fast bedächtig griff er in die Tasche seiner Jacke, zog eine Packung Streichhölzer hervor, bevor er eine der Kerzen wieder entfachte und sich bekreuzigte, für einen Moment in den hellen Schein starrte, der mit dem Licht, das durch die Buntglasfenster fiel, konkurrierte. „Möchtest du auch...?"

Scheu hielt er ihr ebenfalls die Packung hin, und Ororo war schon fast dabei, danach zu greifen, einfach, weil es ihm etwas zu bedeuten schien, als die schweren Flügel der Kirchentür aufgestoßen wurden. „Der Freak ist wieder da!"


	8. The Golden Cage

**In Good Faith – Chapter 6: The Golden Cage**

„_Man muss sie unter Kontrolle halten."_

„_Kontrolle. Manchmal, wenn man ein wildes Tier einsperrt, dann wird es gefährlich..."_

„_Du hast keine Ahnung..."_

Auch wenn sie sich später sagte, dass es dumm und unverantwortlich gewesen war – Ororo Munroe verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, in Deckung zu gehen, sondern griff hinaus, rief nach dem Sturm. Und er kam.

Die erschrockenen Rufe der Teenager wurden vom Donnern des Gewitters übertönt, Windböen griffen nach ihren Haaren, ihrer Kleidung, rissen und zerrten daran, während elektrische Spannung sich sammelte, sich aufbaute, sich ihrem Willen beugte, bereit, jeden Moment zu einem Blitz geformt zu werden. Mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit des Himmels, mit den Wolken, die sich plötzlich zusammenzogen, wuchs auch Ororos Wut, ihr Zorn auf diese Halbstarken, die es wagten, Dinge zu zerstören, von denen sie nichts verstanden... Kurt war nur noch eine Präsenz in einem entfernten Winkel ihres Geistes. Sie wollte nicht fliehen, wie sie es abgesprochen hatten – sie wollte Rache.

Erste Regentropfen, vermischt mit Hagelkörnern prasselten auf den Vorplatz der Kirche, trieben die Jugendlichen nach drinnen, wo sie sich zitternd aneinanderdrückten, sie anstarrten wie eine Erscheinung, während der Sturm noch immer um sie tobte, sich sammelte, bis er sie schließlich nach oben trug. Keiner von ihnen sah besonders gefährlich aus, sie wirkten eher verschreckt, verängstigt, so als ob sie nicht mit ernsthafter Gegenwehr gerechnet hatten – und keiner von ihnen trug eine Waffe, sonst hätte Ororo sie längst gesehen. Nein... diese Teenager wirkten eher so, als ob sie aus gutem Haus kommen würden, behütet, beschützt, und nach einem Abenteuer suchten, von dem andere Kinder mehr bekamen, als ihnen lieb war. Besonders jene Kinder, die sie mit diesem Abenteuer in Gefahr brachten... wenn sie ihnen nachstellten.

Der Sturm gewann erneut an Stärke, ließ die Plastikplanen wehen, das Material knallte fast in den scharfen Windböen, und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie die Kerze, die Kurt mit so viel Mühe angezündet hatte, erlosch. „Verschwindet."

Sie musste nicht einmal besonders viel Schärfe in dieses eine Wort legen, die eisige Kälte ihrer Gefühle, ein scharfer Blick aus ihren unheimlichen, weiß verschleierten Augen reichte, um das klägliche Häufchen zum ungeordneten Rückzug zu treiben. „Verzieht euch und kommt nicht wieder zurück."

Ein paar letzte Schreie, während die Jugendlichen nach draußen stürzten, beschlossen, dass auch das launischste Wetter angenehmer wäre als eine nähere Begegnung mit dieser Frau, dann schlug Ororo die schweren Türen mit einer starken Windböe zu, erlaubte sich, das Gewitter abflauen zu lassen. Nicht einmal einen Blitz hatte sie gebraucht – schade eigentlich.

Die Kälte ihrer eigenen Gedanken erschreckte sie ein wenig, eigentlich hatte sie nie viel von sinnloser, ungerechtfertigter Gewaltanwendung gehalten, aber wahrscheinlich hatte die Belastung der letzten Monate Barrieren in ihr niedergerissen. So lange nur im Büro zu sitzen, unter Schreibarbeit fast zu ersticken und doch das Gefühl zu haben, nicht vom Fleck zu kommen hatte Energie in ihr aufgestaut, die eine der seltenen Trainingseinheiten im Danger Room nicht abbauen konnte – und darüber hinaus hatte sie fast vollkommen vergessen, wie befreiend es sein konnte, den Sturm und die Zerstörung, die in ihr lauerten, von der Kette zu lassen. Und jetzt spürte sie, wie schwierig es sein konnte, ihn wieder einzufangen.

„Ororo?"

Kurt war während ihres Ausbruches hinter einem der steinernen Pfeiler, die das Hauptschiff vom Seitenschiff trennten, in Deckung gegangen, doch nun trat er wieder hervor und musterte sie – mit Respekt, wie ihr schien, aber auch mit ein wenig Scheu. Und doch konnte sie diesmal weniger von dieser Abneigung gegen die Gewalt entdecken, er wirkte fast... zufrieden über das, was eben geschehen war, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte. In einem reinen Willensakt brachte sie den letzten, leichten Windhauch unter Kontrolle, suchte nach diesem Punkt der Ruhe tief in ihr, der ihr immer dabei half, die Zerstörungskraft ihrer Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken, dann nickte sie, öffnete die Augen. „Ja?"

„Ich..." Fast ein bisschen umständlich, wie es seiner Art entsprach, wies er auf den metallenen Kerzenständer, doch Ororo winkte nur ab, bedeutete ihm, zu gehen, wenn er es wollte. Es hatte etwas fast Mediatives, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er ein Streichholz entfachte, es vorsichtig an den Docht hielt, bis er mit einem leisen Zischen Feuer fing, und die Präzision seiner Bewegungen überraschte sie, was es eigentlich nicht gesollt hätte. Er war Zirkusartist gewesen, hatte seine Nummern vorausplanen müssen, sie mit anderen Akrobaten abstimmen, und dies hier war eine Handlung, die er wohl öfter ausgeführt hatte als jedes Kunststück, das Ororo sich auch nur vorstellen konnte.

„Jetzt... jetzt können wir gehen."

Sie hatte dieser Einschätzung nichts entgegen zu setzen und lächelte, trat auf ihn zu, doch erst als seine Arme sich um sie schlossen bemerkte sie, dass sie zitterte, dass ihre Schultern bebten – ob vor Wut oder vor Erschöpfung vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

„Ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen erst wieder, als sie Logans Stimme hörte, trat von Kurt zurück – sie waren im Hof des Xavier-Anwesens gelandet, vor der Eingangstür, und das beruhigende Plätschern des Springbrunnens neben ihr half ihr, ihre verspannten Schultern zu lockern. Sie würde sich niemals an diese Art des Reisens gewöhnen. Nie. Zumindest war das der Grund für ihre Nervosität, den sie sich einredete, den sie vorschob, um auch vor sich selbst zu verbergen, wie sehr dieser Kampf sie emotional erschöpft hatte. Die X-Men hatten tiefe Wunden davongetragen, natürlich – aber das hätte sie nicht davon abhalten dürfen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu schulen.. „Wir hatten eine kleine... Auseinandersetzung."

„Ach?" Ororo hatte nicht geglaubt, dass man so viel Schärfe, so viel Misstrauen in ein so kurzes Wort legen konnte, doch Logan hatte die Übung mühelos gemeistert – und das auch noch, während er sein Motorrad polierte, auch wenn die Bewegungen fahrig wirkten und fast zu heftig. „Ich dachte, der Plan wäre 'hingehen, packen, abhauen' gewesen? Oder hab ich eine Einsatzbesprechung verpasst?"

Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss, aber noch pumpte zu viel Adrenalin durch ihre Adern, als dass sie in der Stimmung gewesen wäre, sich ohne Retourkutsche anschnauzen zu lassen. „Das hättest du _denen_ mal auseinandersetzen sollen... vielleicht am besten_, bevor _sie Kurts Zuhause verwüstet und ihn angeschossen haben."

„Nein."

Das eine, leise Wort war von Kurt gekommen, was sie – gelinde gesagt – überrascht hatte, da er zuvor bei Streit zwischen ihr und Logan eher wie ein Freund der Familie gewirkt hatte, der zufällig zwischen die Fronten geraten war... also sehr bemüht, sich herauszuhalten. Auch jetzt wirkte er verlegen, spielte mit seinen Fingern, so als wäre er krampfhaft bemüht, ihre und Logans Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken... auch wenn sie diesen Aspekt gut verstehen konnte. Ihrer beider Blicke waren gerade nicht besonders freundlich, das spürte sie, und sie gab sich alle Mühe, ein wenig zu lächeln. „Nein?"

„Das waren nicht diejenigen, die mich angegriffen haben. Sie mögen vielleicht Bier trinken und sich herumtreiben... aber die Männer, die auf mich geschossen haben, waren bedeutend älter als diese... Kinder. Und sie wirkten... organisierter. Die hier sind einfach durch die Haupttür hereingeplatzt... aber Freitag Nacht habe ich sie auch hinter der Kirche gehört, sie sind durch die Sakristei gekommen – da stand ein Plan dahinter."

Ororo seufzte. „So viel also zu meiner Hoffnung, dass ein paar Jugendliche für den Angriff verantwortlich wären... das Schicksal geizt heute auch mit guten Nachrichten."

„Habt ihr sonst noch etwas herausgefunden, außer der Tatsache, dass einige Leute ein Problem mit Mutanten haben?" Logan war auf sie zugetreten, wischte sich die Hände am Putzlappen ab, während er ihr Kopfschütteln mit einem leisen Schnauben quittierte. „Also nichts... der Abstecher hat sich wirklich ausgezahlt. Von seinen Sachen habt ihr ja auch nichts mitgebracht."

Er klang mehr resigniert als wirklich gereizt, fand sie, und das wahrscheinlich vor allem, weil sie sich für einen Ausflug in Gefahr gebracht hatte, von dem er von Anfang an nicht besonders begeistert gewesen war. „Es war nicht mehr besonders viel in einem Zustand, dass sich das Mitbringen gelohnt hätte." Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, noch immer ging ihr das Schicksal dieser alten Kirche nahe, besonders, wenn sie zu Kurt blickte... Ororo wusste einfach zu genau, was es hieß, ein Zuhause zu verlieren, und nachdenklich streckte sie die Hand aus, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Immerhin werden sie es sich jetzt zweimal überlegen, ob sie sich in einer bestimmten, leerstehenden Kirche herumtreiben sollen...", fügte sie langsam hinzu, und nach dem Blick, den Kurt ihr zuwarf, war das zumindest für ihn ein kleiner Erfolg.

Das leise, fast kaum hörbare Klopfen an der schweren Tür des Arbeitszimmers, das einst Charles gehört hatte, rettete Ororos Bleistift wohl das Leben, denn sie hörte auf, ihn mit kleinen, weißen Zähnen zu bearbeiten und nahm ihn aus dem Mund. „Herein?"

„Ähm..." Das scheue Geräusch kam von Marie, passte so gar nicht zu der jungen Frau, die irgendwie verlegen wirkte, während sie sich mehr in den Raum drückte als wirklich eintrat und ihre Augen über die Einrichtung wandern ließ, die Nippsachen auf dem Schreibtisch, die Topfpflanzen auf den Fensterbrettern.

„Ja?" Ororo gab sich alle Mühe, so ermutigend zu klingen wie sie nur vermochte, sogar ein Blinder hätte erkannt, dass Marie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte – und auch ein emotionaler Analphabet wie Logan wäre dazu vielleicht in der Lage gewesen. „Setz dich doch... soll ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?"

„Nein... nein, ich..." Ungeduldig – oder unschlüssig – verharrte sie auf der Kante des Stuhles, schien sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich hier sein wollte, spielte mit der weißen Strähne in ihren Haaren. „Ich glaube, ich sollte einfach wieder gehen..."

Sie hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als Ororo sie einholte, ihre zierliche Hand auf der Türklinke abfing, eine Berührung, die sie noch vor wenigen Monaten fast getötet hätte und noch immer nicht selbstverständlich war, weder für Marie noch für sie. „Nein... wenn du um diese nachtschlafende Zeit, wo morgen Schule ist und du schon längst im Bett sein solltest, noch hier ankommst, dann können wir auch gleich in die Küche gehen und uns Tee machen... während du überlegst, was du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest."

Das Lächeln der jungen Frau, mit der sie auf ihren sanften, beruhigenden Tonfall antwortete, wirkte ein wenig brüchig, so als ob diese Reaktion mehr wäre, als sie erwartet hatte, und Ororo wagte es, ihre Hand loszulassen, war sich nun sicher, dass sie nicht wieder versuchen wollte, vor ihr zu fliehen. „Also?"

„Gut..."

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Gang entlang und mit leichtem Amüsement bemerkte Ororo, dass Marie ebenso sehr wie sie bemüht war, leise zu sein, um die Jüngeren nicht zu wecken – ein verantwortungsvolles Verhalten, das bei Siebzehnjährigen alles andere als selbstverständlich war. Aber vielleicht wurden Mutantenkinder einfach schneller erwachsen... mussten schneller erwachsen werden... jene, die bereits in diesen Krieg hineingeraten waren, wie Marie, Bobby, Kitty und Peter besonders.

„Also... was möchtest du?", fragte sie, während Ororo den Wasserkocher füllte und ihre Schülerin die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie die Frage falsch verstanden hatte, also lächelte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg – eine Geste, die schon fast zum Reflex geworden war, ihr leicht fiel, auch wenn ihr gar nicht danach zumute war, und setzte hinzu: „Früchte, Kräutermischung, Pfefferminz, Grün, Earl Grey...?" Der Stich, den sie bei der letzten Sorte empfand, war schon fast unmerklich – es gab so viele Dinge, die sie an Jean erinnerten, und irgendwann musste sie lernen, nicht bei jedem von ihnen zusammenzuzucken. „Wobei ich den Earl Grey nicht empfehlen würde, wenn du heute Nacht noch schlafen möchtest..."

„Früchte, bitte..."

Marie hatte auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz genommen, trommelte mit unruhigen Fingern auf den blauen Fliesen der Tischplatte herum, ein leises Geräusch, das es doch fast schaffte, Ororo in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sie erleichterte, schließlich eine Tasse voll heißen Tees zwischen Maries fahrige Hände zu schieben, nur damit endlich Stille eintrat. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Die junge Frau nickte langsam, während sie zu ihr hochblickte, sie selbst fand es nach den langen Stunden der Büroarbeit äußerst angenehm, hier an der Küchenzeile zu lehnen, während sie ihre verspannten Schultern lockerte. „Also... was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich..." Marie nahm einen ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck aus ihrer großen Tasse, wahrscheinlich, um Zeit zu schinden, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte, aus dem offenen Fenster starrte. Die Nächte waren jetzt, im September, noch immer warm, auch wenn man den Beginn des Herbstes bereits erahnen konnte... Ororo seufzte auf. „Wenn es dir schwer fällt, mit mir darüber zu sprechen... du könntest doch mit Logan reden."

Die Worte, die sie eigentlich hätten beruhigen sollen, schienen etwas auszulösen, denn Maries Schultern sackten in sich zusammen und sie stieß ruckartig die Luft aus, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. „Das ist es ja."

„Das ist was?"

„Das Problem. Logan, meine ich..."

Es schien sie beträchtliche Mühe zu kosten, das einzugestehen, es laut auszusprechen, was sie sich wohl schon länger gedacht hatte – anscheinend besonders vor ihr, Ororo. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Marie zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern, ihre Finger verkrampften sich immer wieder um die Tasse, während sie sie abwesend zwischen den Händen drehte. „Er ist einfach nicht mehr derselbe, weißt du? Früher... früher hatte er immer Zeit für uns, hat mit uns gelernt, trainiert, uns durch den Garten gejagt, wenn wir das wollten... und auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig... rau ist, was Gefühle angeht, hat man sich doch immer darauf verlassen können, dass er ein offenes Ohr hat. Und dass er schweigt wie ein Grab, wenn es darauf ankommt." Die Zuneigung auf ihren Zügen war offensichtlich und doch anders als jene, die sie für Bobby hegte, mehr die Bewunderung einer kleinen Schwester – aber sie hatte Logan wirklich gern. Und er Marie ebenfalls, nach allem, was sie bis jetzt von ihm erlebt hatte.

„Aber?" Es fiel Ororo schwer, diese Frage zu stellen, aber auch sie mochte Logan... und genau deswegen war es ihre Pflicht, nachzuhaken, herauszufinden, was sie zwischen all ihrer Arbeit und den Sorgen, die sie erfüllten, vielleicht übersehen hatte. „Denn da kommt noch ein aber, das merkt man..."

Marie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja... er hat sich verändert, irgendwie..."

„Verändert?" Ororo spürte, wie ihre Ungeduld wuchs, dass das Mädchen sich alles aus der Nase ziehen ließ, sprach vielleicht für ihre Loyalität Logan gegenüber, aber in der jetzigen Situation ging es ihr eigentlich eher auf die Nerven. „Was meinst du?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch, wie er war, als wir ihn damals kennengelernt haben, oder? So... unruhig, so... getrieben von Dingen aus seiner Vergangenheit, die es ihm nicht erlaubt haben, länger an einem Ort zu bleiben. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas sucht, das er nicht finden kann... und eigentlich war es ja auch so, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme verebbte, kapitulierte vor der Aufgabe, etwas zu beschreiben, das kaum zu beschreiben war, für das wohl nicht einmal Logan selbst die richtigen Worte finden würde, wenn er überhaupt die Notwendigkeit eingestanden hätte, nach ihnen zu suchen. „Auf jeden Fall... was auch immer es war, das diesen Teil von ihm in den letzten Jahren zurückgehalten hat... es ist fort."

Ororo konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken, Marie schien besser verstanden zu haben, was mit diesem schweigsamen Kanadier los war, als sie selbst, eine Tatsache, die sie, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, ziemlich überraschte. Sie hatte sich niemals eingebildet, eine so gute Menschenkenntnis wie Charles zu besitzen, wenn man bei ihm überhaupt von Menschenkenntnis sprechen konnte, aber doch immer den Eindruck gehabt, Einfühlungsvermögen zu besitzen... dass ein Mädchen ihr jetzt etwas über Logans Gefühlsleben erklärte, kam unerwartet. Sehr unerwartet.

„Ich meine... ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Er ist viel öfter draußen, im Park, streift dort alleine umher... geht nachts in die Stadt, betrinkt sich – sieh mich nicht so empört an, ich _weiß_, was Alkohol ist, auch wenn ich noch keinen trinken darf!" Der kurze Einwurf brachte sie zum Lächeln, das klang wieder mehr nach einem Teenager, eine Tatsache, die sie doch einigermaßen beruhigte... in gewissen Bereichen war sie Marie also noch voraus. Aber nicht mehr in vielen. „Auf jeden Fall... ich glaube, er wird irgendwann wieder abhauen und sich auf die Suche nach seinen Dämonen machen... und davor habe ich Angst, Storm. Große Angst."

„Ja..." Ororos Stimme verlor sich, während sie nach draußen in den Garten starrte, durch das offene Fenster die nächtlichen Geräusche wahrnahm, das Zirpen der Grillen, das Rascheln der Blätter, und verzweifelt versuchte, sich daran festzuhalten, während die Angst in ihr hochkroch. „Davor hab ich auch Angst. Wir brauchen ihn doch hier..."

Maries braune Augen bohrten sich in ihre, sie kniff die Lippen mit einem Ausdruck zusammen, der Missbilligung sehr nahe kam, und doch schien sie zu... zögern, ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen. „Was ist?"

„Nichts..." Das eine Wort klang nicht besonders ehrlich, eher so, als würde sie sich auch nach dieser direkten Nachfrage krampfhaft bemühen, ihre wirkliche Meinung zu verbergen – Ororo seufzte unhörbar auf. „Sicher?"

„Ja... nein. Ich meine nur, dass man manchmal erst daran denken muss, was man für sich selbst tun muss, bevor man sich überhaupt überlegen kann, was man für andere tun könnte. Und dass es Logan im Moment vielleicht genauso geht." Hinter diesen einfachen Sätzen schien mehr zu liegen, als Ororo sehen konnte, eine tiefe... Gewissheit, die nur aus der eigenen Erfahrung kommen konnte, eine Gewissheit, die sie ausgerechnet bei Marie nicht vermutet hätte. Aber die junge Frau, die in den letzten Monaten manchmal so unsicher, so scheu gewirkt hatte zwischen all den anderen Kindern und Jugendlichen, zu denen sie nicht mehr so ganz zu gehören schien, war sich in diesem Punkt wohl sicher – sehr sicher.

Langsam schüttelte Ororo den Kopf, nahm den letzten Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse, sie hatte kaum bemerkt, dass sie getrunken hatte, und spürte nun, wie die Müdigkeit in ihr hochkroch – die sich noch steigerte beim Gedanken daran, dass sie morgen würde unterrichten müssen. „Du hast ja Recht..."

Das Eingeständnis schien Marie zu überaschen, eine Tatsache, die Ororo nicht besonders gefiel – war sie wirklich so rau, so abweisend gewesen in letzter Zeit, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffte, ihren Schülern zu vermitteln, dass diese immer zu ihr kommen konnten, egal, was sie auf dem Herzen hatten? Besonders für Marie sollte das doch gelten, immerhin war sie die einzige Schülerin der Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, die keine Mutantin war. Schon oft hatte Ororo sich gefragt, wieso sie eigentlich noch hier war, sich nicht für das normale Leben entschied, das ihr nun, wo sicher war, dass die Heilung ihre Mutation vollständig unterdrückte, offen stand – denn an Bobbys gewinnendem Lächeln alleine konnte es nun wirklich nicht liegen. Zumindest hoffte sie das für Marie.

„Danke..." Das eine Wort klang verlegen, Marie wirkte so, als ob sie nicht so recht wüsste, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, während sie rhythmisch mit dem Löffel gegen ihre nun ebenfalls leere Tasse schlug.

„Eigentlich sollte ich mich bedanken, nicht du... dafür, dass du mir endlich die Augen geöffnet hast. Warum hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt?" Ihr war es gelungen, der letzten Frage den Vorwurf zu nehmen, doch trotzdem wirkte die junge Frau unbehaglich, während sie die Fugen der Fliesen auf der Tischplatte musterte wie Ororo es so gerne tat.

„Na ja... ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich... naja, dass es deine Angelegenheit ist, und nicht meine, verstehst du? Ihr habt immer versucht, uns aus allem herauszuhalten, uns die Sorgen abzunehmen – und jetzt, wo ich nicht einmal mehr eine Mutantin bin..."

„So etwas solltest du gar nicht denken, Marie. Du hast uns das Leben gerettet bei Alkali Lake, und das hier...", vorsichtig streckte Ororo ihre Hand aus, berührte sanft die weiße Strähne in Maries Haaren, „... das hier zeigt, dass du mehr Recht hast, meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln als viele andere... egal, was du mit deinen Genen anstellst oder nicht anstellst. Wenn wir anfangen zu unterscheiden, sind wir nicht besser als sie." Und während sie das sagte, konnte sie sogar selbst daran glauben... fast.


	9. Second Interlude The Scent of Power

**In Good Faith – Second Interlude: The Scent of Power**

„_Was Krankheiten betrifft, so hat man zwei Möglichkeiten: zu heilen oder wenigstens nicht zu schaden."_

_(Hippokrates)_

„Und hier... sind wir richtig?" Raven zog in einer Geste der Abscheu, die so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte, die Nase kraus, während sie die verdreckten Stufen zu der kleinen Kellerwohnung hinabstiegen, ihre schmalen Füße trafen eine Getränkedose, scheppernd fiel das Metall nach unten, landete auf dem abgewetzten Fußabstreifer. _Come in_ stand darauf in kaum noch zu erkennenden Buchstaben und Erik Lehnsherr fragte sich, ob die Frau, zu der sie wollten, diese Einladung ernst meinte; vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke nach unten. Verschlossen.

„Ich denke schon." Die Unsicherheit in seiner eigenen Stimme behagte ihm nicht, besonders, weil sie den Eindruck erwecken konnte, dass er sich wegen der stechenden, misstrauischen Blicke Ravens unwohl fühlte und nicht, weil die gesamte Gegend stank wie eine verdammte Kloake. „Die Beschreibung passt zumindest."

Er hatte eigentlich noch nicht herkommen wollen, sondern warten, weitere Informationen über die Frau zusammentragen, die hier lebte... oder _ordinierte_, aber Ravens überraschender Besuch hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen, als nach dem letzten Stohhalm zu greifen, der ihm noch blieb – und er hoffte wirklich, dass dieser Hoffnungsschimmer solider war, als die vagen Gerüchte, die er gehört hatte. „Klopfen wir doch."

In einer Bewegung, die müder wirkte als es ihm passte, aber wohl seinen momentanen Zustand getreu wiedergab, hob er die Hand, ließ die Knöchel gegen das Holz mit dem abblätternden roten Lack schlagen, zuerst dreimal, dann einmal, dann dreimal. Die elektrische Klingel funktionierte nicht mehr, man hatte den Schalter herausgerissen und blankes Metall schimmerte ihm entgegen, nach dem Erik fast automatisch seine Gedanken ausstreckte, doch ohne Erfolg. „Bald..."

Es war nur ein einziges, gewispertes Wort gewesen, doch er konnte den Hunger, der dahinter steckte, nicht verleugnen, das Bedürfnis, endlich wieder zu _fühlen_, was ihn umgab, nicht nur zu sehen... und wirklich etwas bewegen zu können, nicht nur Schachfiguren zum Wackeln zu bringen oder den Draht von Glühbirnen.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?" Die Tür hatte sich so weit geöffnet, wie die schwere, vorgelegte Kette das zuließ, und ein einzelnes, blaues Auge blickte zu ihnen nach draußen, musterte sie hinter dunklen, blonden Strähnen hervor.

„Wir suchen nach Eir... wir haben gehört, dass sie uns helfen kann." Es schmeckte Erik nicht, wie ein Bittsteller hier aufzutreten, diese Frau anzuflehen, doch nach allem, was er gehört hatte, konnte sie sogar aussichtslosen Fällen helfen – und wenn Raven und er sich nicht als aussichtslos qualifizierten, wer dann?

„Na, dann rein in die gute Stube." Trotzdem fiel die schwere Tür für einen Moment ins Schloss, nur um sich sofort wieder zu öffnen und ihn feststellen zu lassen, dass der Sarkasmus in der hellen Frauenstimme nicht untertrieben gewesen war. Die Wohnung war so dunkel, wie er das bereits vor der Tür vermutet hatte, die kleinen Fenster dicht unter der Decke spendeten kaum Licht, umso weniger, als sie dick verdreckt waren... aber der Schmutz war schlimmer.

Während sie durch eine knöchelhohe Schicht von Müll wateten, schien Raven sich große Mühe zu geben, so wenig wie möglich davon an ihre eleganten Stiefel zu lassen, ihr rastloser Blick wanderte über den Boden, eine Geste, die er von ihr nicht kannte. Aber vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass ihr Gesicht so anders aussah, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, so viel weicher wirkte ohne die schuppenartigen Zeichnungen auf ihrer Haut, die sie... ängstlicher aussehen ließ, als sie es wohl in Wirklichkeit war.

„Ich dachte, Sie wären Ärztin? Sollte Ihre Praxis da nicht... steril sein?" Die Zweifel waren ihrer Stimme anzumerken, und auch Erik konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich nun nicht mehr sicher war, ob die Frau – Eir, wie er hoffte – wirklich die war, die er suchte. Schweißperlen bildeten sich an seinem Hals, liefen hinab an seinen Kragen, ließen den langen Schnitt, den Raven ihm zugefügt hatte, jucken, doch er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, sich zu kratzen.

„Ich bin keine Ärztin." Obwohl Eir sich nicht umwandte, nicht einmal innehielt, während sie sprach, konnte er die Bitterkeit hören, den unterdrückten Zorn, der ihren Worten innewohnte, und abwesend fragte er sich, was wohl geschehen war, das diese Reaktion auslöste – und wie er es für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte. „Und wenn Sie ein Problem mit dem Etablissement haben... Sie finden ja hoffentlich den Weg zur Tür, oder sind Sie hier, weil Sie Alzheimer haben?"

Raven wirkte, als hätte sie ihr gerne eine entsprechende Antwort entgegengeschleudert, doch ein scharfer Blick von seiner Seite brachte sie zum Schweigen, legte ihr Nahe, dass das... nicht besonders intelligent gewesen wäre. Wenigstens diese Art von Einfluss auf sie besaß er noch – das konnte nützlich werden, wenn dieser kleine Ausflug unerfreulich verlief.

Trotzdem wurde die Stimmung durch den kleinen Schlagabtausch der beiden Frauen nicht besonders aufgelockert und das Schweigen wirkte drückend, während Eir sie tiefer in das Kellerapartment führte, schließlich eine abgewetzte Tür öffnete und sie mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung hindurchwinkte. „Bitte."

Der Raum schien das Behandlungszimmer zu sein und Erik war erleichtert festzustellen, dass wenigstens hier Sauberkeit herrschte, auch wenn die Tapeten nicht mehr besonders neu wirkten und der Fußboden abgewetzt aussah. Einige wenige Topfpflanzen und eine bunte, billige Sitzgruppe fochten einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die drückende Atmosphäre, während die Liegen in der anderen Hälfte des Zimmers und die kitschigen Duschvorhänge, die sie behelfsmäßig vor den Blicken der Besucher schützen konnten, wieder an die Ordination eines Arztes erinnerten. Kein besonders angenehmer Eindruck, für niemanden.

„Möchte der von Ihnen, der meine Hilfe _nicht_ braucht, bitte Platz nehmen?" Eir machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Stimme besonders freundlich klingen zu lassen, während sie auf das zerknautschte Sofa wies, eher lag in ihr ein Unterton von strapazierter Geduld, der Erik nicht besonders gefiel. Als keiner von ihnen Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, seufzte sie auf. „Brauchen Sie etwas, oder wollen Sie mir nur auf die Nerven fallen, Magneto?"

In ihrer Stimme klang nicht der leiseste Unterton des Triumphes mit, als sie seinen ehemaligen Namen aussprach, er musste ihr also lassen, dass sie sich gut unter Kontrolle hatte, doch trotzdem lächelte er leicht. „Beeindruckend... Sie erinnern sich an mich."

Ein leises, fast amüsiertes Schnauben. „Dann legen Sie andere Maßstäbe an geistige Leistungen an als ich. Sich das Gesicht des Mannes zu merken, der der Menschheit ein Messer an die Gurgel gesetzt hat, würde ich nicht als besonderes Glanzstück bezeichnen."

Erneut konnte er dieses wütende Geräusch vernehmen, das fast an ein Zischen erinnerte und ihm eindringlich ins Gedächtnis rief, was für eine Frau in Raven schlummerte, doch sein Arm schnellte rasch genug hoch, um sie zurückzuhalten. „Nicht."

Eirs Augen folgten seiner Bewegung, sie wirkte nicht merklich eingeschüchtert, sondern lächelte nur kühl. „Ich vermute dann, dass Sie Mystique sind... auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit zu Ihrem Fahndungsfoto nicht mehr besonders groß ist... ich meine, nicht, dass dieses Foto bei Ihren Fähigkeiten jemals besonders viel Sinn gemacht hätte."

Ganz eindeutig war Raven gerade nicht in der Stimmung für trockenen Humor, besonders nicht für Humor, der sie daran erinnerte, was sie verloren hatte, und er gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Erwiderung abzuwürgen, bevor sie noch ihre Lippen erreichte. „Könnten wir jetzt zum... Geschäftlichen kommen?"

„Natürlich." Ihre blauen Augen musterten sie beide nachdenklich, sie machte aber keine Anstalten, irgend etwas zu sagen oder vorwegzunehmen, auch wenn Erik sich sicher war, dass sie bereits eine gewisse Ahnung hatte, was er und Raven von ihr wollten. „Unsere Fähigkeiten wurden uns durch dieses... _Heilmittel_ der Regierung geraubt. Können Sie sie uns zurückgeben?"

Das wissende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zeigte, dass seine Vermutung sich als korrekt erwiesen hatte. „Das kommt ganz darauf an."

„Worauf?" Raven war ihm mit ihrer hastigen Frage, die ihre Erregung verriet, so kühl sie im Moment auch auszusehen versuchte, zuvorgekommen, ihr Blick war fast gierig auf die junge Mutantin gerichtet.

„Nun... darauf, ob die Worthington Laboratorien Recht haben oder Sie, würde ich sagen." Ihr Tonfall wirkte fast süffisant, ganz offensichtlich genoss sie es, sie zappeln zu lassen, während sie sich entspannt auf der Lehne eines ihrer Sessel abstützte.

„Verzeihung?" Es kostete Erik Mühe, seine Nachfrage auch nur halbwegs höflich klingen zu lassen, aber seine schlechte Laune musste wohl durchgedrungen sein, denn Eir schüttelte kurz den Kopf, strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. „Entschuldigen Sie... ich habe mich gerade ein wenig kryptisch ausgedrückt."

Seiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach war das noch weit untertrieben, doch mit einer kurzen Bewegung bedeutete er ihr, weiterzusprechen. „Was ich meine... es kommt darauf an, ob Ihre – unser aller – Mutation eine Krankheit ist oder nicht."

„Das ist eine Frage, die sich überhaupt nicht stellen sollte. Natürlich ist sie keine Krankheit." Raven war ihm mit ihrer scharfen Erwiderung zuvorgekommen, sie klang erneut wütend, doch diesmal konnte Erik die Regung nachempfinden, spürte selbst, wie der Zorn in ihm hochstieg... Krankheit. Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein?

Anscheinend gar nichts, zumindest der gelassenen Miene nach zu urteilen, mit der sie sie beide musterte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Das spricht die Ideologin aus Ihnen – aber Ihre Ideologie interessiert mich nicht. Sie können gerne an alles glauben, was Ihnen beliebt, meine Fähigkeiten kümmern sich nicht darum. Was in diesem Zusammenhang aber wichtig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass meine Mutation Ihren Körper in den Zustand zurückversetzt, der für ihn am Besten ist... und wenn Ihr Körper beschlossen hat, sich als Mensch wohler zu fühlen als als Mutantin, kann ich dagegen auch nichts tun."

Jeglicher neckende oder sarkastische Unterton war während ihrer letzten Sätze aus ihren Worten verschwunden und der Ernst in ihrem Blick erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie, was auch immer sie von sich selbst behaupten mochte, doch so etwas ähnliches wie eine Ärztin war. Und zwar eine, die Mutanten half – eine Tatsache, die in diesem Land noch nie selbstverständlich gewesen war – und in diesem schmutzigen Keller saß, weil es Menschen gab, die ihr das übel nahmen. Ausgesprochen übel.

„Natürlich – und ich wäre der Letzte, der Ihnen diese Beschränkung Ihrer Fähigkeiten zum Vorwurf machen würde." Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er die Worte ernst meinte, während er sie aussprach, und dass Eir sie mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte, in dem auch eine gewisse Bitterkeit mitschwang. „Danke."

Trotzdem machte sie keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren, sondern starrte abwesend die hässlichen, verblichenen Blumenkörbe auf der Tapete an, schien schwer damit beschäftigt, sie zu zählen, bevor sie sich von ihnen losriss, langsam nickte. „Dann... nehmen Sie Platz."

Er trat auf eine der Liegen zu, setzte sich darauf, während Raven ihm wie ein Schatten folgte, bedacht darauf, ihn zu beschützen, auch wenn sie dazu kaum mehr in der Lage war, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte verloren hatte. „Muss ich irgend etwas...?"

Eir seufzte auf, schüttelte den Kopf, das Verlangen, endlich wieder zu _fühlen_, seine Umgebung manipulieren zu können wie er es so lange getan hatte, war in seine Stimme gedrungen und sie schien davon nicht besonders begeistert. Ganz und gar nicht begeistert. „Wissen Sie... im Grunde hoffe ich, dass es nicht funktioniert..."

Es war nur ein Wispern gewesen, und Erik konnte vorgeben, es nicht gehört zu haben, was er in diesem Fall auch vorzog – nichts von dem, was er geantwortet hätte, wäre besonders freundlich gewesen, und sein Verlangen, Eir von ihrem Entschluss abzubringen, war nicht besonders groß. Er spürte, wie ihre schmale, kalte Hand den Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben schob, sich auf seinen Unterarm legte. „Entspannen Sie sich einfach."

Er gab sich alle Mühe und vermochte es doch kaum, spürte, wie das Adrenalin schließlich durch seine Adern schoss, als die Chance zum Greifen nahe war – und dann spürte er etwas anderes. Ein kaum merkliches Kribbeln in seinen Gliedern, nicht mehr als die schwache Berührung eines Geistes, der so anders wirkte als der von Charles oder Jean, so... unbewusst, so wenig trainiert, und doch unglaublich zart. Gedanken, die ihn prüften, durch seinen Körper wanderten... fast konnte er spüren, wie sie hier und da nach einem Molekül griffen, es änderten, umbauten, verbesserten...

Die subtilen Eindrücke wurden vom Rausch der Macht verdrängt, als _sie _zurückkehrten – seine Kräfte, seine Fähigkeiten – als er unbewusst nach allem Metall in seiner Reichweite griff, es zum Beben brachte. Mehr tat er nicht... noch rechtzeitig brachte er sich unter Kontrolle, noch reichte die Gewissheit aus, dass er es tun _könnte_, um ihn davon abzuhalten, noch wirkte der Schwall der Möglichkeiten, die auf ihn einstürzten, narkotisierend genug...

Eir zuckte zurück. Für einen Moment weiteten sich ihre blauen Augen, betrachteten ihn, und er konnte den Schrecken darin erkennen, die Zweifel, die sie wieder ergriffen, doch dann schüttelte sie sie ab, zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre schmalen Lippen. „Nun... das scheint die Frage beantwortet zu haben, denke ich."


	10. The New Kid

**In Good Faith – Chapter 7: The New Kid**

„_Anne, wach auf. Anne."_

_Das Mädchen regt sich im Schlaf. _

„_Anne... komm schon, Anne." _

_Seine Schwester wispert nur._

Der Montag kam schneller, als Anne das jemals für möglich gehalten hatte, und als sie früh morgens zur Mutant High nach Westchester aufbrach, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie nicht die Hälfte all der Dinge erledigt hatte, die sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte. Der Tag hatte einfach zu wenig Stunden dafür.

Ororo Munroe hatte ihr am Freitag noch den Stundenplan gegeben, nach dem sie unterrichten würde, und die Tatsache, dass sie alle Klassenstufen übernehmen sollte, hatte sie doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Normalerweise waren Lehrer Spezialisten, die jedes Jahr dieselbe Stufe übernahmen, also auch denselben Stoff vermitteln sollten, und sich auf ein mal mit einer solchen Fülle an verschiedenen Aufgaben zu beschäftigen, hatte Anne gelinde gesagt ein wenig überfordert. Wenigstens hatte sie es fertig gebracht, für Montag alle ihre Stunden vorzubereiten und die Klassenlisten durchgesehen, um ihrem Namensgedächtnis wenigstens einen kleinen Vorsprung vor all den neuen Gesichtern zu verschaffen, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass es besonders viel helfen würde.

Die wahrscheinlich positivste Wirkung all dieser Arbeit, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie _sehr_ gut geschlafen hatte, war allerdings, dass ihre Lethargie völlig verschwunden war. Sie hatte sich zu nichts zwingen müssen, hatte sich darauf gefreut, endlich das zu tun, wofür sie so lange studiert hatte, und nicht einmal die giftigen Blicke der Schreibwarenhändlerin hatten ihre gute Laune ernsthaft in die Defensive drängen können.

Und obwohl sie sehr früh aufgestanden war und dementsprechend müde sein sollte, konnte sie davon nichts spüren, was vielleicht an der bohrenden Nervosität in ihrer Magengegend lag, die sich nun breit gemacht hatte und die mindestens genauso schlimm war wie vor ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch. Noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit wusste Anne, dass ein schlechter Einstand eines neuen Lehrers dafür sorgen konnte, dass er von den Schülern nie wirklich respektiert wurde, also war ihre Sorge in dieser Hinsicht wohl nicht unberechtigt... aber wahrscheinlich würde alles nicht halb so schlimm werden, wie sie glaubte. Zumindest versuchte sie standhaft, sich das einzureden.

An den merkwürdigen Blick des Busfahrers, als sie an der Haltestelle Graymalkin Lane ausstieg, war sie bereits gewöhnt, und nun fand sie auch ohne Zögern ihren Weg in das große Gebäude der Mutant High.

Der fröhliche Lärm, der aus der offenen Küchentür drang, verriet ihr, dass sie gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück eingetroffen war, und nachdem sie ihre Tasche in ihrem Klassenzimmer abgestellt hatte, trat sie – scheuer, als ihr eigentlich recht war – ein. „Guten Morgen."

Ororo Munroe blickte von der Tasse Kaffee, in den sie gerade Milch gegossen hatte, auf und grinste, als sie sie entdeckte. „Morgen. Setzen Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie Kaffee?"

Einige der Schüler musterten sie neugierig, doch besonders die Älteren wirkten leidlich ungerührt, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie sie Freitag Nachmittag bereits gesehen hatten und allesamt noch nicht besonders wach aussahen... ein typischer Montag eben. „Bitte."

Munroe reichte ihr eine gefüllte Tasse und wies mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Tisch, wo ein Mädchen eben damit beschäftigt war, ihre Cornflakesschüssel unter Milch zu setzen, und Anne grinste, während sie Platz nahm. „Ich darf doch?"

„Klar." Die Kleine schob ihr die Packung hinüber und sie bediente sich, reichte sie dann weiter an einen Jungen, der sich ein Glas Milch einschenkte.

„Kitty!" Bei dem spitzen Schrei schreckte Anne hoch, eine junge Frau, wahrscheinlich aus der Abschlussklasse, war gerade durch den großen Kühlschrank in die Küche getreten und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „'Tschuldigung...", murmelte sie abwesend und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, sie wirkte nicht so, als ob sie ihre Umgebung überhaupt bewusst wahrnahm, was wahrscheinlich auch ihren kleinen Patzer erklärte.

Ororo ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Anne sinken, einen Schokoladenmuffin in der Hand, während einer der Teenager Würstchen briet und eine andere junge Frau Teig anrührte, vielleicht für Pancakes oder Waffeln. „Man gewöhnt sich daran...", bemerkte sie mit so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Augenzwinkern in der Stimme, das allerdings nie ihren Blick erreichte. „Zumindest mehr oder weniger."

Anne lächelte pflichtschuldig, wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr das bunte Treiben so früh morgens ein wenig zu viel, was nicht daran lag, dass die Kinder und Jugendlichen besonders laut gewesen wären, sondern es war eher die schiere Masse, die sie erdrückte.

„Mor... morgen." Der Gruß, der von einem langen und herzhaften Gähnen unterbrochen wurde, kam von Logan, der eben durch die Tür getaumelt war, er sah nicht aus wie ein Mann, der sich gerne dem frühen Vogel anschloss, sondern eher wie jemand, der ein wenig später ins Bett gekommen war.

Mehr als dieses eine Wort kam nicht aus seinem Mund, auch wenn Anne eigentlich mit einer Bemerkung über ihre Anwesenheit gerechnet hätte, aber wahrscheinlich konnte das warten, bis er die ersten Tassen schwarzen Kaffees in sich hineingekippt hatte. „Wo ist der Ahornsirup?"

„Kühlschrank", entgegnete eine junge Frau mit einer weißen Strähne im Haar ungerührt, sein verschlafener, missmutiger Tonfall schien sie nicht im Geringsten einzuschüchtern, etwas, das Anne nicht von sich behaupten konnte, besonders nicht, als er sich neben Munroe und ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, während er auf seine Waffeln wartete. „Na, auch schon hier?"

Sie nickte stumm und nahm einen langen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, um seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, was ihr im nächsten Moment absurd vorkam, da er ihr noch immer ein wenig... zerknautscht vorkam, oder vielmehr erschöpft. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen traten nun zutage, die ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht aufgefallen waren, und bevor sie den Gedanken unterdrücken konnte, zu sich selbst bemerkte, dass nicht jeder so war, wie er aussah, fragte sie sich, in welchen Kneipen er sich während des Wochenendes herumgetrieben hatte.

Allerdings schien der Geruch nach frischen Waffeln nicht nur den Kindern, sondern auch ihm Leben einzuhauchen, und die Unterhaltung in der geräumigen Küche wurde immer fröhlicher, während Anne mehr und mehr fühlte, dass sie ein Fremdkörper zwischen all diesen Menschen war. Zwischen den beiden Lehrern und vor allem den älteren Schülern war etwas, das sie zuerst nicht einordnen konnte, eine... Gelassenheit, die sie weder während ihrer eigenen Zeit an der Highschool noch in einem ihrer Unterrichtspraktika erlebt hatte.

Die Art, in der Munroe und Logan ihnen Verantwortung überließen, wirkte fast... beiläufig, so als ob weder sie noch die Teenager überhaupt bemerken würden, was geschah, und abwesend fragte Anne sich, was dahinter steckte. Besonders Marie und Bobby, aber auch Kitty und Peter, die sie am Freitag kennen gelernt hatte, kümmerten sich engagiert darum, dass die Kinder ihr Frühstück bekamen – allerdings schienen sie auch Logans Angewohnheit, ihr misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen, mitübernommen zu haben.

Abgelehnt zu werden behagte ihr nicht, es war ein Gefühl, das man ihr in letzter Zeit viel zu oft entgegengebracht hatte, als dass sie ihm mit Gleichmut begegnen konnte, allerdings hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht wohl nicht besonders viel Auswahl. An jeder anderen Schule hätte man sie sicher noch schräger angesehen, das war der Gedanke, in den sie sich immer weiter vertiefte, während sie ihren Kaffee austrank und schließlich in ihren Unterrichtsraum ging, um ihre allererste Stunde an der Mutant High abzuhalten.

„Und?"

Überrascht blickte Anne von der Planung für ihre nächste Stunde auf, als sie Ororo Munroe in der Tür lehnen sah. Ihr helles Haar bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem braunen Holz des Rahmens, wirkte fast unnatürlich, künstlich, ein Eindruck, der scharf mit ihrem warmen Lächeln kontrastierte. „Ja?"

„Den Angriff der wilden Horden überstanden?"

Ihr Tonfall ließ den Ausdruck fast wie einen Kosenamen wirken, machte ihre Zuneigung zu eben diesen Kindern und Jugendlichen klar, und Anne legte ihren Kugelschreiber zur Seite, streckte sich langsam. „Ja... viel besser, als ich eigentlich erwartet hätte."

Munroe legte den Kopf schieb, forderte sie mit der Bewegung auf, weiterzusprechen, während sie in das Zimmer trat und auf einem der Schülertische Platz nahm, die Tafel anstarrte. Die Frau wirkte abwesend, so als ob hier Erinnerungen auf sie warten würden, Gespenster, die Anne nicht sehen konnte und von denen sie auch nicht wusste, ob sie sie überhaupt sehen wollte, doch nach einem Moment riss sie sich zusammen und ihr Gesicht verlor den verträumten, abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Trotzdem schien sie eher aus Höflichkeit und Rücksicht hier zu sein als aus dem wirklichen Bedürfnis, mit ihrer neuesten Mitarbeiterin über ihren ersten Tag zu reden, und während Anne ihr Mitgefühl durchaus schätzte, hielt sie es doch für eher... unnötig.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Munroe?"

Die Frage brachte die Schulleiterin wohl ein wenig aus dem Konzept, denn ihre dunklen Augenbrauen, die so gar nicht zu ihrer Haarfarbe passen wollten, zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, doch dann glättete sich ihre Miene. „Nun... ich bin wohl ein wenig neugierig und würde gerne erfahren, wie es gelaufen ist."

So freundlich, fast verschmitzt sie es auch sagte, Anne kam kaum umhin zu begreifen, dass auch eine versteckte Prüfung dahinter lag, dass Munroe herausfinden wollte, wie gut sie mit den Schülern zurechtkam, sich in das Gefüge der Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters einfügte. So unauffällig wie möglich schluckte sie. „Soweit sehr gut, würde ich sagen. Ich habe mir ihre Notizen aus dem Unterricht bei Professor Summers geben lassen, und er scheint sehr gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben..." Sie verstummte, als sie von dem Packen Zettel, auf den sie gedeutet hatte, aufblickte und bemerkte, wie sehr Munroe die Erwähnung des Namens aus dem Konzept brachte, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die wildesten Spekulationen durch den Kopf schossen, entschloss sich dann aber, ihren Satz so zu beenden, wie sie ihn sich zurecht gelegt hatte. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass er aufgehört hat zu unterrichten – zumindest nach den Daten auf den Blättern."

Munroe hatte ihre intensive Musterung der Tafel wiederaufgenommen, schien zu prüfen, ob sie auch wirklich gut gelöscht war, bevor sie aufblickte, sich offensichtlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ja. Ja, das ist es."

Mehr schien sie nicht geneigt zu sagen, und Anne unterdrückte ein lautloses Seufzen – sie wollte ihre Arbeit gut machen, allerdings schien der Name Summers an dieser Schule ein rotes Tuch zu sein, und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war... nun, alles, was sie davon abhielt, sich auf die Vermittlung von mathematischen Kenntnissen zu konzentrieren, war wohl ihre eigene Neugier, und die hatte sie sich ganz eindeutig selbst zuzuschreiben. „Aber auch wenn sie ein wenig aus der Übung sind, sie haben wohl einen soliden Grundstock an Kenntnissen und ich glaube, nach der ersten Wiederholung kann ich sehr bald mit neuem Stoff anfangen."

Munroe nickte, sie schien ihr nicht ernsthaft böse zu sein wenigen ihrer Nachfrage, worüber Anne ausgesprochen erleichtert war, aber trotzdem beschloss sie, das Glück nicht noch einmal herauszufordern, und schwieg lieber.

„Der andere Grund, wegen dem ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte... haben Sie etwas über Ihre Fähigkeiten herausgefunden?"

Die Frage überraschte Anne, das musste sie zugeben, denn während der letzten Tage hatte sie nicht über diesen Aspekt ihrer neuen Anstellung nachgedacht, ihn vielleicht auch bewusst verdrängt – aber eigentlich hatte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Munroe ihr in dieser Hinsicht Fragen stellen wollte. „Nein... wieso?"

„Nun... ein... Unterstützer dieser Schule ist zufällig Experte auf diesem Gebiet, und ich dachte mir, ich könnte ihn vielleicht einladen, wenn Sie Interesse daran hätten. Doktor Hank McCoy, vielleicht kommt Ihnen der Name bekannt vor."

„Der Botschafter der Vereinigten Staaten bei den Vereinten Nationen? Sie kennen ihn?"

Annes Ausruf musste fassungslos geklungen haben, denn auf Munroes sonst meinst ernsten Zügen zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab. „Genau der... er war ein Freund von Professor Charles Xavier, dem Gründer dieses Instituts, und auch wenn er im Moment sehr beschäftigt ist, besucht er uns noch immer gelegentlich."

Anne rang sich ein Lächeln ab, während sie in Gedanken hastig damit beschäftigt war, ihre Einschätzung dieser Schule zu revidieren... dass sie besonders war, hatte sie in dem Moment begriffen, als sie die Kinder auf dem Rasen gesehen hatte. Aber wie gut ihre Beziehungen waren, begann sie erst in diesem Moment zu begreifen. „Natürlich hätte ich Interesse."

„Ororo?"

Das eine Wort kam von der Tür, und überrascht wandte Anne sich um, betrachtete den Mutanten mit der blauen Haut, der fast ein wenig verlegen im Rahmen stand und sie beide betrachtete; Munroe sprang auf. „Kurt!"

„Störe ich?"

„Nein... nein. Ich wollte euch ohnehin bekanntmachen. Kurt, das ist Miss Anne Lewis, unsere neue Professorin für Mathemahrtik. Miss Lewis, das ist Kurt Wagner, ein Mutant aus Deutschland."

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen." Der Mann trat auf sie zu, streckte ihr eine fleischige, blaue Hand mit nur drei Fingern entgegen, und Anne lächelte leicht, ergriff sie. „Ebenfalls."

Anne war sich bewusst, dass es ihr nur sehr schlecht gelang, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, während sie im geräumigen Wohnzimmer des Hauses saß, die Abendnachrichten verfolgte und darauf wartete, dass sie Doktor Hank McCoy treffen würde. Woher ihre Unruhe kam, wusste sie selbst kaum zu erklären, vielleicht lag es an ihrem letzten Erlebnis mit einem Arzt und was dabei herausgekommen war. Doch da waren noch andere Befürchtungen tief in ihrem Geist, die sich eingegraben hatten und an die sie kaum zu denken wagte, während sie auf dem Sofa saß, den großen Plasmabildschirm betrachtete. Die Befürchtung zum Beispiel, dass das alles nur ein großer Irrtum gewesen war, dass McCoy feststellen würde, dass sie gar keine Mutantin war... und Munroe sie dann hochkant wieder hinauswerfen würde. Anne wusste nicht, ob sie das ertragen hätte.

Ihr machte das Unterrichten Spaß, um das herauszufinden hatte eine Woche der Arbeit mit den Schülern gereicht, und auch wenn die kleinen Gruppen mit den verschiedenen Altersstufen eine Herausforderung darstellten, so war es doch eine, die ihr gefiel und die ihr lag. Mit einem Eifer, der an ihr fast ein wenig deplatziert wirkte, so wenig war sie ihn gewohnt, bereitete sie Stunden vor, korrigierte Hausarbeiten, überlegte sich verschiedene Arten, den Stoff zu vermitteln – und irgendwann würde sie sich auch sicher daran gewöhnen, dass manchmal Dinge durch die Gegend flogen und dass sie für die Schüler mit telepathischem Talent jeweils eigene Prüfungsfragen ausarbeiten musste.

„Nicht noch einer..." Der Ausruf, der vielmehr einem Stöhnen glich, kam von Ororo Munroe, und Anne wandte den Kopf, betrachtete sie verwirrt, bis ihr die Worte des Nachrichtensprechers zu Bewusstsein kamen.

„... ist es wieder zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen. Eine junge Frau mit auffälliger Mutation wurde auf offener Straße von einer Gruppe von Männern beschimpft und tätlich angegriffen, ohne dass einer der Passanten etwas zu ihrer Unterstützung unternommen hätte. Als sie daraufhin ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzte, um sich zu verteidigen, wurden alle drei Angreifer schwer verletzt. Das NYPD bestätigte, dass die Mutantin in Notwehr gehandelt hätte, und wird sie nicht wegen Körperverletzung belangen. Die Männer wurden ins Metropolitan Hospital eingeliefert und stehen unter polizeilicher Aufsicht. Und nun zum Wetter."

„Wie großmütig." Die knurrige Stimme kam von der Tür, und als Anne aufblickte, entdeckte sie Logan, der dort lehnte und die letzten Sätze wahrscheinlich ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte. „Der Kerl klingt fast so, als ob sie sich auch noch dafür bedanken sollte, dass sie sich verteidigen durfte ohne dafür ins Gefängnis zu kommen."

Anne richtete ihren Blick bemüht wieder auf den Fernseher, wo der Wetterreporter für die nächsten Tage gerade sonniges Septemberwetter ankündigte, während sie gleichzeitig die Ohren spitzte. Das Gespräch hatte so gar nicht nach der Unterhaltung eines Lehrers mit seiner Schulleiterin – oder sogar einer Kollegin – geklungen, es schien mehr dahinterzustecken, und obwohl ihr eigentlich klar war, dass sie weghören sollte... nun, wenn sie es zufällig in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnten.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Munroe energisch abwinkte, sie war wohl nicht gewillt, dieses Thema in ihrer Gegenwart zu diskutieren. „Hat Hank sich schon gemeldet?"

Logan nickte. „Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier... er wird in wenigen Minuten im Labor ankommen, und er meinte, ihr könntet schon mal... _vorgehen_. Kurt ist auch gleich hier."

Die Art, in der er das Wort betonte, machte Anne stutzig, doch sie hatte kaum die Zeit gehabt, die Augenbrauen zu heben, als Ororo schon zu erklären begann. „Kurt ist ein Teleporter – er wird uns hinbringen."

„Ein Teleporter?" Noch immer verwirrte die unglaubliche Vielfalt an Fähigkeiten Anne, zwar hatte sie gehört, dass es verschiedene Arten von Mutationen gab, doch wurden die Mutanten im Allgemeinen vom Rest der Menschheit als homogene Gruppe gesehen. Dieser Eindruck hatte auch durch den Angriff Magnetos auf Alcatraz nicht merklich erschüttert werden können, auch wenn hier Mutanten gegen Mutanten gekämpft hatten.

„Ja. Soweit wir – und auch er – wissen, bewegt er sich durch eine andere Dimension, die Punkte in unserer Realität in eine viel engere Beziehung setzt, als sie hier vorhanden ist... dadurch hat man den Eindruck, dass er an einem Ort verschwindet... und an einem anderen wieder auftaucht. Aber Sie werden ja gleich wissen, was ich meine."

„Ähm?" Der Laut klang nicht besonders intelligent und war eher ein Ausdruck des Unglaubens als der Verwirrung. Anne hatte verstanden, was Munroe meinte – sie fragte sich nur abwesend, wieso es niemand für nötig gehalten hätte, sie davor zu warnen. Natürlich, für die Kinder und Jugendlichen an dieser Schule war das Unglaubliche eine sehr reale Angelegenheit, aber Anne fühlte sich in dieser Hinsicht noch immer oft, als hätte man sie ins kalte Wasser geworfen und...

„Er wird mit Ihnen teleportieren, Lewis, sie nicht bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen." Logan wirkte amüsiert über ihren Gesichtsausdruck, und sie zwang ein ein wenig fahriges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das umso wichtiger wurde, als in diesem Moment Kurt ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Hallo."

„Hi." Das eine Wort wirkte nicht besonders enthusiastisch, doch trotzdem erhob sie sich, während Munroe nach der Fernbedienung griff, den Vorspann des Spielfilms, der gerade angefangen hatte, zu Schwärze verblassen ließ. „Nun, ähm... können wir dann?"

Ihr vorgeblicher Enthusiasmus war wohl eher darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie es endlich hinter sich bringen wollte, als was auch immer dieses _es_ sich in diesem Falle auch herausstellen würde, und je schneller sie das herausfand, desto weniger Sorgen konnte sie sich darüber machen. „Natürlich, Miss Lewis."

Trotzdem trat Kurt zuerst an Munroe heran, schlang seine Arme um sie, bevor er in einer blauen Wolke verschwand, nichts als einen leichten Geruch nach Schwefel zurückließ, der so gar nicht zu dem Rosenkranz, den er immer mit sich herumtrug, passen wollte.

„Kommen Sie auch mit?" Sie hatte die Frage nur gestellt, um Smalltalk zu betreiben, während sie auf Kurts Rückkehr wartete, denn auch wenn Logan nicht wie ein Mann wirkte, der gerne über das Wetter sprach, war die Stille zumindest ihr bereits unangenehm geworden.

„Nein... irgendjemand muss ja auf die Kinder aufpassen, während Sie, Kurt und Ororo einen kleinen Ausflug machen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte doch irgendwie... merkwürdig dabei, etwas an seiner Aussage, obwohl sie zweifelsohne wahr war, stimmte sie nachdenklich. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Logan auf sie nicht unbedingt den Eindruck machte, der geeignetste Kandidat zum Babysitting zu sein, aber es schien noch etwas Anderes dahinterzustecken – so wie viele Dinge in diesem Haus nicht so waren, wie sie auf den ersten Blick aussehen.

„Ja...", bemerkte sie langsam, doch Kurts erneutes Auftauchen enthob sie der Notwendigkeit, eine Antwort zu geben, sie rang sich nur ein kurzes Lächeln ab, bevor sie ein ernstes Wort mit den Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch sprach und auf den Teleporter zutrat. „Muss ich etwas machen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... es ist nur besser, wenn Sie die Augen schließen. Der Anblick kann ein wenig irritieren sein..."

Anne tat es.


	11. Ability?

**In Good Faith – Chapter 8: Ability?**

„_Emma... was ist denn los?"_

_Sie murmelt ebenfalls, fast instinktiv._

„_Ich muss gehen, Prinzessin..."_

„_Gehen?" Mit einem Schlag ist sie hell wach._

Die Neonröhren an der Decke erwachten nur langsam, flackernd zum Leben, tauchten den großen, kahlen Raum in Blitze von grellem Licht, bevor sie schließlich ihren Dienst antraten, mit stetigem Summen jede Ecke ausleuchteten. Ein wenig desorientiert blickte Anne sich um, während Kurt von ihr zurücktrat, Munroe stand neben dem Lichtschalter, ihre zarte, feingliedrige Hand lag noch darauf, bildete einen dunklen Kontrast zum metallischen Grau der Wände.

Das Labor – denn danach sah es aus, auch wenn Anne in dieser Hinsicht nicht viele Erfahrungswerte darauf anwenden konnte – wirkte verlassen, die Instrumente und Bildschirme wurden von weißen Tüchern verdeckt, auf denen sich zwar noch nicht der Staub niederschlug, die aber wohl längere Zeit nicht benutzt worden waren. Nur logisch – immerhin war Hank McCoy jetzt Botschafter und reiste durch die Welt, zu den verschiedenen Kongressen... trotzdem hoffte Anne, dass seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten noch nicht eingerostet waren. Das Geräusch von schabendem Leinen ließ sie sich umwenden, Munroe hatte mit Schwung die Stoffbahn von einer Behandlungsliege gezogen, schwarzes Leder kam darunter zum Vorschein und Anne betrachtete es für einen Moment, während Kurt leise darauf Platz nahm.

„Hank!" Die schwere, runde Tür mit den beiden Streben, die an ein überdimensionales X erinnerten, waren überraschend leise aufgeglitten und Annes Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick des massigen, von blauem Pelz bedeckten Mannes, doch nur für einen Moment wegen ihm. Dann wandte sich ihre Überraschung Ororo Munroe zu, die sich mit einer fast kindlichen wirkenden Freude in seine Arme warf, ihn fest an sich drückte, obwohl ihre zierliche Gestalt in seinen Pranken zu verschwinden drohte.

Doch die kleine Szene dauerte nicht lange genug, um Anne oder auch Kurt das Unbehagen von Menschen einzuflößen, die Dinge sahen, die nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt waren, denn die beiden trennten sich schnell voneinander und Munroe lächelte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte wie verwandelt, zeigte nun echte Freude anstatt dieses Halblächelns, das sie Anne oft zuwarf und das trotz ihrer Bemühungen immer ein wenig gezwungen wirkte. „Miss Lewis, Kurt – wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, ist das Doktor Hank McCoy..."

„Doktor McCoy." Anne nickte ihm respektvoll zu, so... kultiviert er auch wirkte, sein Aussehen und seine Statur flößten ihr eine gewisse Scheu ein und irgendwie konnte sie ihn sich nicht so recht auf dem Parkett der internationalen Diplomatie vorstellen. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er sich Kurt zuwandte. „Wie geht es Ihrem Arm?"

Anne hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Teleporter sie nicht nur aus Gründen des Transports begleitet hatte, und auch der weiße Verband, der nun, als er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte, zum Vorschein kam, war ihr bei ihren Begegnungen im Laufe der vergangenen Woche nicht aufgefallen.

„Gehen wir nach draußen?" Munroe war auf sie zugetreten, Anne wusste nicht, ob ihr ihr leichtes Unbehagen aufgefallen war – immerhin hätte auch sie nicht gewollt, dass Kurt im Raum blieb, während sie untersucht wurde – oder ob sie ihr Taktgefühl keiner größeren Prüfung unterziehen wollte, aber in jedem Fall war sie froh, auf den kahlen Gang nach draußen treten zu können. Auch hier sprangen die Neonröhren an, enthüllten Wände in demselben Grau wie im Labor, doch bis auf einige identische Türen konnte sie hier nichts von Interesse entdecken. „Was ist denn mit Kurt los? Ist er krank?"

Munroe betrachtete sie für einen Moment, zuckte dann unbehaglich mit den schmalen Schultern. „Er ist in Boston angeschossen worden."

„Angeschossen?" Anne gelang es nicht, den Schrecken aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, doch Munroe hatte für ihre Reaktion nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig... eines, das wirkte, als ob sie schon mehr Schusswunden gesehen hatte als ihr eigentlich recht war.

„Ja. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, die Jugendlichen, die wir in seinem... da, wo er normalerweise wohnt, gefunden haben, waren es nicht. Aber der Vorfall... es scheint nicht, als ob er im Moment besonders ungewöhnlich wäre. Ich meine, Sie haben ja die Abendnachrichten gesehen."

Anne konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schauder über ihren Rücken lief, die feinen Härchen an ihren Armen sich aufstellten. Obwohl der Vorfall in der City sie betroffen gemacht hatte, war das Gefühl, damit eigentlich nichts zu tun zu haben, doch noch tief in ihr verankert, hatte sie sich noch immer nicht an die Tatsache gewöhnt, dass sie eine Mutantin war und dass ihr damit dasselbe passieren konnten. Was mit Kurt geschehen war, diesem Mann aus Deutschland, der so unglaublich gutherzig auf sie wirkte, hatte sich als kalter, aber sehr heilsamer Schock für sie überwiesen. „Was ist mit den Kindern?"

Sie hatte den erschrockenen Gedanken in dem Moment ausgesprochen, in dem er ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, und Munroe betrachtete sie mit Augen, die sie vor Überraschung zusammengekniffen hatte, dann nickte sie langsam, fast wie zu sich selbst, bevor sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Anne richtete. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass die Stadt im Moment kein sicherer Ort für sie ist, und ich denke, sie haben mich ernst genommen... ernster, als dass von Kindern ihres Alters normalerweise zu erwarten ist. Aber ich kann sie nicht einfach einsperren, und es gefällt mir nicht, dass sie kaum mehr aus dem Anwesen kommen. Eine Schule sollte sie auf das Leben vorbereiten und sie nicht davon abschließen."

Das plötzliche Vertrauen überraschte sie, doch nur für einen Augenblick, denn eigentlich holte Munroe nur ihren Rat in einem pädagogischen Problem ein... dass die pädagogischen Probleme in einer Mutantenschule ein wenig spezieller waren als an einer anderen Bildungseinrichtung, sollte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen. „Ich denke, es ist richtig so... die Menschen waren schon bei Emma ablehnend genug, als wir damals in die Schule gegangen sind, und ihre Mutation war nicht so auffällig wie zum Beispiel bei Arty. Wenn jetzt schon auf Mutanten geschossen wird..." Sie hatte nicht den Mut, den Satz zu beenden, wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie einem dieser Kinder, die sie nun seit einer Woche unterrichtete, etwas zustieß, wie es vielleicht sogar ins Krankenhaus musste oder Schlimmeres... langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie waren keine Engel, aber das hätte Anne nie von ihnen erwartet, und sie trugen ihr Schicksal mit einer Fassung, von der sie selbst sich definitiv noch eine Scheibe abschneiden konnte. Noch immer waren ihr die Blicke ihrer Nachbarn, der Verkäufer in den Geschäften, die erfahren hatten, was sie war, unangenehm, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde – verstand aber immer besser, wieso ihre Schwester die erste Gelegenheit, von zu Hause wegzukommen, am Schopf gepackt hatte.

„Ororo?"

Die Tür hatte sich erneut geöffnet, wieder einmal war Anne aufgefallen, wie beängstigend leise sie trotz ihres massiven Aufbaus war, und Kurt war nach draußen getreten. Munroe machte fast instinktiv einen Schritt zu, als ob eine Spannung, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie vorhanden war, sie dazu trieb. „Wie geht es dir? Und was sagt Hank zu deiner Verletzung?"

Kurt kam nicht dazu, die Frage selbst zu beantworten, denn Doktor McCoy war ebenfalls an die Tür gekommen. „Die Wunde wurde ausreichend versorgt und ist nicht infektiös, mir blieb also nicht viel zu tun, außer sie neu zu verbinden... gute Arbeit, Ororo."

Die Frau lächelte über das Kompliment, es schien ihr viel zu bedeuten, auch wenn sie es sofort wieder relativierte. „Ich hatte einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Lewis?" McCoy hatte sich ihr zugewandt, seine blauen Augen, die nun von einer fast absurd zerbrechlich wirkenden Brille umrahmt wurden, sahen bemerkenswert neugierig aus. „Hat Miss Munroe Ihnen nichts erzählt?"

„Doch... allerdings würde ich gerne die ganze Geschichte von Ihnen hören. Kommen Sie." Mit einer Handbewegung, die trotz seiner Bemühungen ein wenig einschüchtern wirkte, wies er auf die Tür, und Anne trat hindurch, hörte, wie sie sich hinter ihr schloss, ein Geräusch, das sie doch beunruhigte, auch wenn sie es sich kaum eingestehen wollte.

„Also?"

McCoy hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, seine Stimme klang gedämpft, während er sich die Hände desinfizierte und Anne langsam auf der Behandlungsliege Platz nahm. Ärzte waren ihr immer ein wenig suspekt gewesen, besonders, weil sie in ihrer Jugend kaum einen mehr gesehen hatte, nachdem Emma ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatte, auch wenn ihre Eltern davon nicht besonders begeistert gewesen waren. „Nun... ich hab vor einigen Wochen herausgefunden, dass ich eine Mutantin bin, und ich hab keine Ahnung, woraus meine Fähigkeiten eigentlich bestehen."

„Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?" McCoy musterte sie neugierig, mittlerweile hing ein Stethoskop um seinen Hals und er war auf sie zugetreten.

„Mein Freund – Exfreund – Lucas hat darauf bestanden, dass ich einen Test mache, bevor wir unser erstes Kind bekommen. Meine Schwester ist eine Mutantin und er wollte wohl das Risiko ausschließen, dass ich das X-Gen trage..." Bei dem letzten Satz spürte sie Bitterkeit, langsam hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass Lucas' Motive wohl doch nicht so auf das Wohl ihres möglichen Kindes bedacht gewesen waren, wie sie sich das gerne eingeredet hatte. Immerhin wäre er sonst bei ihr geblieben. „Das Ergebnis hat ihn wohl nicht so begeistert... deswegen Exfreund."

„Könnte ich Ihre Unterlagen sehen?"

Anne seufzte auf, schalt sich selbst für ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit, in ihrem Eifer, endlich die Teleportation – die in ihrer Erinnerung definitiv nicht so schlimm war wie in ihrer Vorstellung – hinter sich zu bringen hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, die Mappe aus ihrem Unterrichtsraum zu holen. „Nein. Die liegen im Moment leider in Westchester... also meilenweit weg, vermute ich."

McCoy wirkte für einen Moment irritiert von ihrer Aussage, doch dann nickte er. „Natürlich... aber das hat Zeit, denke ich. Die modernen Testergebnisse lassen ohnehin nicht besonders viel Raum für Spekulationen zu. Also, wenn Sie soweit sind, würde ich gerne anfangen..."

„Und? Was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Gemeinsam mit Doktor McCoy saß Anne wieder wohlbehalten im Wohnzimmer des Anwesens in Westchester, während Ororo sich gemeinsam mit Kurt in die Küche zurückgezogen hatte, um Tee zu kochen, und betrachtete den Arzt, während sie mit einer gewissen Beklemmung auf seine Antwort wartete. Zwar war sie sich recht sicher, dass er es ihr bereits mitgeteilt hätte, wäre etwas wirklich Besorgniserregendes bei ihrer Untersuchung ans Tageslicht gekommen... aber die irrationale Furcht blieb. Immerhin hatte sie auch das letzte Mal, als sie in dieser Situation gewesen war, gedacht, dass nichts passieren könnte.

„Dass Sie nach allem, was ich vor Auswertung der Blutprobe sagen kann, bei guter Gesundheit sind, ich keine Anomalien auf den Röntgenbildern feststellen konnte, und dass ich absolut nichts über Ihre Mutation weiß, Miss Lewis."

Anne seufzte auf, sie wusste nicht, ob vor Erleichterung, dass diesmal keine Überraschungen zu Tage getreten waren oder vor Enttäuschung, weil sie noch immer nicht wusste, woraus ihre geheimnisvollen Fähigkeiten bestanden. Vielleicht waren sie auch gar nicht vorhanden, und das X-Gen hatte sich bei ihr nicht ausgeprägt?

„Hast du denn gar nichts, Hank?" Munroes Stimme klang mitfühlend, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, ein Tablett in der Hand, von dem der wohltuende, beruhigende Duft heißen Tees aufstieg; vorsichtig setzte sie es auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab. „Nicht einmal eine Idee?"

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Arzt und kein Hellseher, Ororo."

„Natürlich." Ihr Unterton wirkte amüsiert, während sie sich neben Anne auf das Sofa sinken ließ, der gerade auffielen, dass nur drei Tassen auf dem Tablett standen. „Was ist mit Kurt?"

„Er möchte sich erholen... immerhin hat er in den letzten Stunden ziemlich viele Leute über ziemlich weite Strecken mitgenommen." Plätschernd goss sie Tee ein, während Anne sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss, der Tag war lang gewesen und sie war froh, wenn das Wochenende endlich anfing... ein Wort, das für sie, seit sie wieder arbeitete, wieder Bedeutung gewonnen hatte. Und Erholung klang im Moment sehr verführerisch.

„Können wir denn gar nichts tun?"Munroes Stimme klang frustriert, eine Tatsache, die Anne ihr irgendwie nachfühlen konnte – auch sie frustrierte es oft nicht, zu wissen, welche Kräfte sie möglicherweise hatte, und die Sorge, dass vielleicht irgendwann einmal etwas geschehen könnte, wie Lucas es befürchtet hatte, beunruhigte sie noch mehr. Aber eigentlich war das ihre Sache, und es wunderte sie, wie sehr die Schulleiterin mit ihr mitzufühlen schien, wo sie sie doch überhaupt nicht kannte... aber vielleicht hatte Anne auch einfach nur vergessen, dass es auch gute Menschen gab, vor allem nach Lucas' Ablehnung.

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Miss Lewis, Sie könnten ein paar Konzentrationsübungen machen, um herauszufinden, ob Sie einige der häufigeren Fähigkeiten – Telepathie, Telekinese, Elementarkontrolle – besitzen... aber Mutationen äußern sich in so mannigfaltigen Formen, dass die Chance darauf relativ gering ist. Abgesehen davon können wir nur warten, vielleicht äußern sich Ihre Kräfte in einer Extremsituation oder unter großem emotionalem Druck, aber darauf wollen wir besser nicht hoffen."

Seine blauen Augen, die mit der Farbe seines Pelzes harmonierten, wirkten ausgesprochen ernst, er schien wohl zu hoffen, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten würde, und Anne verstand, wieso. Immer wieder war in den Medien von jungen Mutanten berichtet worden, die ihre Kräfte in Gefahr unbewusst eingesetzt hatten, und die Ergebnisse... nun, Anne konnte nur zu gut darauf verzichte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu entdecken, indem sie versehentlich jemanden verletzte oder sogar tötete. „Ich könnte es immerhin versuchen..."

McCoy nickte. „Vielleicht bringt es uns ja irgendwie weiter... haben Sie schon versucht, mit Ihrer Schwester darüber zu sprechen? Immerhin ähneln sich Mutationen innerhalb einer Familie manchmal, und vielleicht könnte sie Ihnen weiterhelfen."

„Nein...", langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, spürte ihren Unwillen, darüber zu sprechen, immerhin hatte sie sich, was Emma betraf, nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert – und Munroe und McCoy würden das ebenso sehen. „Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich eine Mutantin bin... aber sie möchte nichts von mir wissen. Genauso wenig wie von unseren Eltern, fürchte ich."

„Eine bedauerliche, aber keineswegs ungewöhnliche Situation." Der Arzt wirkte nicht so ruhig, wie er es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, als er diesen Satz aussprach, und trotz seiner Mutation erweckte er für einen Augenblick den Eindruck eines verloren gegangenen Welpens, der nicht wusste, wohin er sollte. „Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass wir Ihre Mutation früher oder später finden werden... sie kann sich nicht ewig verstecken, würde ich sagen."

Anne lächelte pflichtschuldig, während McCoy seine Tasse Tee in einem Zug leerte und sich mit einem beeindruckenden Gähnen erhob, bevor er nach der Mappe mit den Testergebnissen griff, die sie ihm geholt hatte. „Aber so leid es mir tut, ein interessantes Gespräch mit zwei Ladies zu unterbrechen... ich muss morgen früh am Flughafen sein und sollte zusehen, dass ich davor so viel Schlaf bekomme wie möglich. Ich werde mir Ihre Daten ansehen, sobald ich Zeit dazu finde, Miss Lewis."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie ergriff sie, hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Kraft seiner Finger sorgfältig dosieren musste, um sie nicht zu verletzen, aber seine Beherrschung wirkte abwesend, als ob sie ihm schon zur zweiten Natur geworden wäre. „Einen guten Flug, Doktor McCoy. Und danke für Ihre Bemühungen."

„Nichts zu danken – es ist mir immer eine Freude, hierher nach Westchester zu kommen. Grüß die Kinder von mir, Ororo." Eine Umarmung, ein prüfender Blick auf die Schulleiterin, dann war er mit einem letzten Nicken verschwunden, und Anne ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken, griff nach ihrer Teetasse.

„Nehmen Sie den letzten Bus?"

Sie sah auf die große, antiquierte Standuhr, das lange Pendel schwang in trägem Rhythmus hin und her ihre Augen fixierten es kurz, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ja."

„Dann..."

„Storm." Die Stimme war von der Tür gekommen und ließ Anne einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, so viel Angst, so viel Grauen lag darin, und hastig wandte sie den Kopf. Jimmy stand in der Tür, ein Junge aus den unteren Klassen, der immer ein wenig einsam auf sie gewirkt hatte, und schien panisch etwas hinter ihr anzustarren. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten überzeugte sie, dass da nichts war, dass – was auch immer er gesehen hatte – aus seinen Träumen stammte und nicht aus der realen Welt. „Storm... ich hab Angst."

Anne wunderte sich, mit wem er sprach, wen er mit Storm meinte, doch die besorgte Art, in der Munroe auf ihn zuging, ihn in ihre Arme schloss und drückte schien die Frage zufriedenstellend zu beantworten.

„Aber wovor denn?"

In Jimmys großen, grünen Augen spiegelte sich die Furcht. „Vor meinem Fenster... da ist etwas, irgendetwas bewegt sich... und es _schnüffelt_ so laut."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Munroe runzelte die Stirn, und der Junge nickte. „Ja."

„Nun... wie wäre es dann, wenn du dir eine Jacke anziehst, ich eine Taschenlampe hole und wir nachsehen gehen? Mit mir fürchtest du dich doch nicht, oder?"

Fast augenblicklich schüttelte Jimmy den Kopf und griff nach Munroes Hand, zog sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Nein, mit dir nicht. Gehen wir."

„Ich kann Sie doch alleine lassen, oder?" Der Blick der Schulleiterin wirkte fast schicksalsergeben, allerdings auch ein wenig verschmitzt, und Anne beeilte sich zu nicken. „Natürlich."

Dann waren sie fort, ihr Lächeln verblasste, während sie spürte, wie die Nachdenklichkeit zurückkehrte, die der Junge für ein paar Momente vertrieben hatte, als sie Munroes unberührte Teetasse bemerkte.

Seufzend schenkte sie sich selbst nach, die Flüssigkeit wirbelte zwischen den Porzellanwänden hin und her, verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Strudel, als sie den Zucker einrührte, bevor er schließlich langsamer wurde und schleppend zum Stillstand kam. Nachdenklich starrte sie in die Tiefen ihrer Teetasse, Doktor McCoy hatte gesagt, sie sollte herausfinden, ob ihre Fähigkeiten durch Konzentration zum Vorschein kamen, und wieso sollte sie nicht jetzt, wo sie ein wenig Zeit hatte, damit anfangen?

Sie intensivierte ihren Blick auf die Flüssigkeit, versuchte, alle anderen Gedanken auszusperren, auch wenn die Gewissheit, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich gerade ein wenig verrückt wirkte, in dieser Hinsicht ausgesprochen hartnäckig war. Tiefer und tiefer versank sie in ihrer Tasse, fast ohne ihr Zutun senkte ihr Kopf sich hinab, bis ihre Nase fast den Rand berührte, sie versuchte sich, vorzustellen, wie der Tee sich bewegte, wie er schwappte... das Porzellan klirrte leise.

„Was machen Sie da? Wollen Sie die Zukunft vorhersagen?" Fast ertappt blickte Anne auf, Logan war so gut wie lautlos an den Wohnzimmertisch getreten und blickte nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sie herab, was ihre Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie wohl ziemlich lächerlich ausgesehen hatte. „Ich wollte herausfinden, ob ich telekinetische Kräfte besitze."

„Falls Ihnen das hilft... die Tasse hat gerade gewackelt." Logan grinste amüsiert und nahm neben ihr Platz, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er eine Bierflasche in der Hand hielt, von der Anne sich fragte, wo er sie in einer Schule gefunden hatte. „Natürlich – weil Sie den Tisch bewegt haben."

Ihre Gereiztheit musste auf ihre Stimme durchgeschlagen sein, denn er hob in einer gespielt hilflosen Geste die Arme, die ihre Laune nur noch weiter in den Keller sinken ließ – dieser Mann nahm sie definitiv nicht ernst. „Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht bei Ihrem Experiment stören."

„Ich muss ohnehin gehen, wenn ich meinen Bus erwischen möchte", entgegnete sie so würdevoll, wie sie in diesem Moment gerade noch vermochte, und erhob sich, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie Logans Blick zur Uhr huschte – sie beide wussten sehr genau, dass sie eigentlich noch mehr als genug Zeit hatte. „Na dann. Nacht."

„Nacht", antwortete sie leise und trat nach draußen auf den Gang, während sie sich fast abwesend fragte, wieso sie eigentlich vor diesem Mann weglief. Denn dass sie das tat, wusste Anne, auch wenn sie es niemals vor irgendjemand anderem – oder gar Logan – zugegeben hätte, und irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei.


	12. Monster

**In Good Faith – Chapter 9: Monster**

„_Gehen wohin? Du bist doch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen..."_

„_Um zu packen, Anne..."_

_Erst jetzt sieht sie den großen Rucksack. „Aber..."_

„_Das hier erklärt alles." Ihre blassen Finger werden um einen Umschlag geschlossen. „Pass auf dich auf, Prinzessin."_

Die Misswirtschaft von Wochen ließ sich nicht in wenigen Tagen beseitigen, das hatte Anne schnell festgestellt, als sie angefangen hatte, aus ihrer Wohnung wieder einen Ort zu machen, der zumindest den Anschein von Sauberkeit und Ordnung erweckte. Im Nachhinein erschütterte sie es, wie sehr sie sich hatte gehen lassen in der Zeit nach der Trennung von Lucas', obwohl sie doch eigentlich eine Person war, die mit dem, was man oft kreatives Chaos nannte, nicht viel anfangen konnte. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, wo ihre Bücher waren, ihre Unterlagen, und der Anblick der Küche, als sie sie endlich wieder einmal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, hätte sie fast vor Scham im Boden versinken lassen.

Besonders wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihre Kollegen von der Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ihre Adresse hatten und vielleicht einmal auf die Idee kamen, ihr eine Stippvisite abzustatten, vervielfachten sich ihre Sorgen in dieser Hinsicht – allerdings wuchs gemeinsam mit ihnen auch ihre Motivation. Das war es, was sie am Meisten überraschte und worüber sie grübelte, während ihre Finger in gelben Plastikhandschuhen steckte und sie Geschirr spülte, das auf dem besten Weg gewesen war, eine eigene Zivilisation zu entwickeln.

Wo ihr Leben ihr vor wenigen Wochen noch wie gähnende Leere vorgekommen war, wie etwas, das sie so weit wie möglich aus ihrem Geist verdrängen wollte, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie sinnlos es war, spürte sie jetzt eine Energie, die ihr in manchen Momenten fast ein wenig unheimlich vorkam. Jetzt wollte sie die Dinge in die Hand nehmen, etwas Besseres daraus machen, und den Sinn, den sie in ihrer Arbeit gefunden hatte, auch in andere Bereiche tragen, sich wieder all ihren Hobbies zu widmen, die sie in letzter Zeit so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Aber vorher wollte sie ihre Wohnung wieder in Ordnung bringen, denn langsam wurde es zu kalt, um sich in den Park zu setzen und Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, denn der schneidende Wind vertrieb die letzte Wärme des Septembers aus New York.

Langsam, mit verzogenem Gesicht streckte sie den Rücken durch, das Geschirr zu spülen, das sich über so lange Zeit hinweg angesammelt hatte, war eine Aufgabe, der sie sich nicht besonders gern widmete, doch wenn sie es einmal hinter sich gebracht hatte, wäre es schließlich erledigt. Und Anne war eigentlich kein Mensch, der gerne Dinge vor sich herschob... zumindest hatte sie das bis zu ihrer Trennung geglaubt.

Das leicht metallische Geräusch des Schleudergangs der Waschmaschine, das monoton aus dem Badezimmer an ihre Ohren gedrungen war, war verstummt, und mit spitzen Fingern streifte sie die Gummihandschuhe ab, seufzte dankbar auf, als sie ihre nach vorne gebeugte Haltung verließ... immerhin war sie fast fertig. Die Arbeitsflächen waren zu niedrig, das hatte sie Lucas immer gesagt, doch er hatte sie nie besonders ernst genommen... auch etwas, um das sie sich vielleicht kümmern würde, wenn es um ihre finanzielle Situation ein wenig besser bestellt wäre.

Geübt füllte sie den Wäschekorb, seit heute Morgen hatte sie so oft gewaschen, dass sie kaum mehr wusste, was eigentlich – diesmal waren es die weißen Vorhänge, die wegen des Staubs bereits einen leichten Grauschleier angesetzt hatten. Es war die letzte Füllung für heute, mittlerweile spürte sie, wie die Erschöpfung in ihre Arme und Beine kroch, aber dazu hatte sie im Moment jedes Recht, nach allem, was sie bis jetzt geschafft hatte. Und zudem fand sie diese Art der Müdigkeit angenehm, sie bildete einen angenehmen Kontrast zu jener innerlichen, die sie so oft gelähmt hatte und die nun endlich verschwunden war.

Vorsichtig schüttelte sie die Vorhänge aus, bevor sie sie auf den Wäscheständer hängte, so weiß, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, waren sie nicht geworden, aber im Moment gab es eindeutig wichtigere Dinge, beispielsweise, endlich in eine sitzende Position zu kommen und sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten bereits, doch trotzdem ignorierte sie das Sofa im Wohnzimmer, das nun unter ihrer Kleidung und nicht weggeräumtem Müll endlich wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, sondern setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Auch hier musste Platz geschaffen werden, sie hatte gedacht, Zeit zu haben, bis hier die Überreste ihrer Bachelorarbeit Hausaufgaben von Schülern weichen würden, doch die hatte sie nun doch nicht. Mathematikhefte, die sie morgen durchsehen wollte, stapelten sich auf dem Boden neben ihrem Stuhl, und jetzt würde sie endlich Platz für sie schaffen.

Es war keine besonders anspruchsvolle Arbeit, das viele Papier und die Bücher, den Tisch bedeckten, sauber zu sortieren und abzuheften, doch auch eine, gegen die Anne keinen besonderen Widerwillen empfand. Immerhin dokumentierten all diese Dinge, was sie in den letzten Jahren getan und geleistet hatte, waren Zeugen ihres erfolgreichen Studiums, und sie zu betrachten bewies ihr, dass sie nicht so wertlos war, wie sie sich nach ihrer Trennung gefühlt hatte.

Auch Lucas' verbliebene Sachen, die er bei seinem überhasteten Verschwinden hier gelassen hatte, waren ihrer Aufräumaktion zum Opfer gefallen, fein säuberlich stapelten sie sich nun in einer Kiste im Flur und auch wenn Anne versucht gewesen war, sie einfach in den Müll zu werfen, wäre ihr das doch... unfair vorgekommen. Zwar hatte er sich nicht als besonders verlässlich erwiesen, doch irgend etwas in ihr trieb Anne dazu, zu beweisen, dass sie besser war als er und nicht annähernd so irrational und unkontrolliert, wie die gängige Meinung von Mutanten dachte... also würde sie sie ihm vorbei bringen.

Oder besser gesagt seinen Eltern, denn seit sie an diesem lauen Abend hinaus in die Straßen gestürmt war, hatte sie ihn weder gesehen noch gehört, und eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern. Natürlich, sie wusste, wo er arbeitete, und hätte ihm eine Stippvisite abstatten können, doch wie sie auf ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen reagiert hätte, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, und ihr Bedürfnis, es herauszufinden, hielt sich in sehr engen Grenzen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn geliebt, und dieses Gefühl war nicht einfach über Nacht verschwunden – und Liebe trieb Menschen zu irrationalen Dingen... auch dazu, einem unverlässlichen, oberflächlichen Idioten eine zweite Chance zu geben.

Nachdenklich strichen ihre Finger über den Packen mit Umschlägen und Glückwunschkarten, die sie aus einer versteckten Schublade des Schreibtisches gezogen hatte, sie stammten aus einer Zeit noch vor ihrem Umzug und wahrscheinlich hatte Anne sie einfach dort hineingesteckt, weil gerade Platz war. Durchgesehen haben konnte sie sie nicht, dessen war sie sich sicher, denn es fanden sich Grüße zu ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag darunter, und das war doch schon fast zehn Jahre her. Das Kuvert musste von ihrer Tante aus Alaska stammen, die gestempelte Briefmarke auf dem bunten Papier wies darauf hin, dass es nicht persönlich übergeben worden war, und Anne warf einen letzten Blick hinein, bevor sie es auf den Stapel mit Altpapier warf, der sich langsam neben ihr angesammelt hatte. Sie hatte kein geschenktes Geld darin vergessen, aber das hätte sie auch schwer verwundert, als Teenager jagte man jedem Dollar hinterher und...

Sie erstarrte, als sie bemerkte, was ihre mechanisch weiterarbeitenden Finger in ihr Blickfeld getragen hatten, während ihre Gedanken an einem anderen Ort verweilt hatten, und spürte, wie ihre Schultern sich verkrampften. Der schlichte, weiße Umschlag hatte nichts von der Pracht seiner Vorgänger, die unbeachtet auf dem Müll gelandet waren, und doch berührte er etwas tief in ihrem Inneren, rührte an alten Erinnerungen, die Anne lieber verdrängt hätte, besonders nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war.

Doch ihre Hände schienen anderer Meinung zu sein, öffneten in fahrigen Bewegungen, die kaum zu ihr gehören zu schienen, das abgegriffene, zerknüllte Kuvert, zogen einen eng beschriebenen Bogen heraus. Er war bunt, Kinderbriefpapier, ein letztes Überbleibsel des Versuches ihrer weit entfernt lebenden Tante, ihre Nichten zu einer Korrespondenz zu bewegen und Luftballons schlängelten sich an den Rändern empor, erweckten den Anschein von Bewegung. Anne strich mit den Fingerkuppen darüber, fühlte die kleinen, runden, gewellten Stellen, die aus der Ferne betrachtet den Eindruck noch verstärkten, streichelte fast sanft die Spuren ihrer eigenen Tränen, während ihre Augen instinktiv zu lesen begannen.

_Anne,_

_ich wüsste nicht, wie ich dir einfacher machen könnte, was ich dir jetzt erklären muss, also mache ich den Versuch erst gar nicht. Ich werde gehen, und ich werde nicht wieder zurückkommen._

_Ich weiß, du hast immer gehofft, dass unsere Eltern und ich uns irgendwann wieder besser verstehen würden, doch daraus ist nichts geworden... und jetzt ist jede Chance dafür vorbei. Die Universität hat von meiner Mutation erfahren und ich wurde exmatrikuliert, weil ich „unerlaubte Hilfsmittel" benutzt hätte. _

_Du weißt, wie teuer das College ist und was Mum und Dad immer von den Kosten gehalten haben, deswegen würden sie mich wohl umbringen, wenn sie davon erfahren und ich noch in der Nähe wäre. Es tut mir leid, dass du den Sturm abbekommen wirst, aber ich möchte weit weg sein, wenn sie den Brief vom Rektor bekommen._

_Doch auch wenn ich jetzt von hier verschwinde und dich im Stich lasse, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, so sehr, wie das nur eine große Schwester tun kann. Und dass ich da sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst, egal wie, egal wo, egal wann. Das verspreche ich dir. _

_Pass auf dich auf, kleine Prinzessin._

_Und ruf mal an._

_Emma_

Langsam, fast in Trance wendete sie den Bogen Papier, auf der Rückseite stand in Emmas schwungvoller, nicht besonders sauberer Handschrift eine Telefonnummer geschrieben und vorsichtig streichelte sie darüber, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach, den kleinen, gewölbten Stellen neue hinzufügte.

Der Septemberwind, der schon den ersten Vorgeschmack des kommenden Herbstes mit sich trug, zerzauste Annes dünne, blonde Haare, wehte sie ihr ins Gesicht, ließ sie unangenehm ihre Nase kitzeln, während sie doch keine Hand frei hatte, um sie sich aus den Augen zu streichen. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, die Last der großen Kiste, in der sie Lucas' Sachen deponiert hatte, vor sich her zu tragen, sich den kleinen Hügel hinaufzuschleppen, auf dem das Haus der Robertsons lag und an dessen Fuß die Bushaltestelle.

Erschöpft hielt sie für einen Moment inne, setzte die schwere Schachtel auf dem Gehsteig ab, der raue Asphalt schabte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch über den Karton, bevor sie sich aufrichtete, den Rücken durchstreckte. Sie konnte bereits den Briefkasten der Familie sehen, der wie ein Meilenstein auf der Straße den Beginn des Vorgartens markierte, und schüttelte ein letztes Mal ihre Muskeln durch, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Sie hatte unterschätzt, wie schwer die Sachen ihres Exfreundes sein würden, doch sein hastiger Aufbruch hatte ihm offenbar keine Zeit zur Gründlichkeit gelassen und so waren immer wieder Kleinigkeiten aufgetaucht, die ihm gehörten. Hemden und Shirts zwischen ihren Sachen im Wäschekorb, vergessene Bücher neben dem Nachttisch, Aftershave und Duschgel im Badezimmerschrank, das alles schleppte sie nun mit sich herum, und langsam zweifelte sie daran, ob das Ergebnis die Mühe wert war. Ein wenig moralischer Sieg für diese Anstrengung?

„Anne!"

Der Ruf hatte freudig geklungen und sie vollkommen überrumpelt, selbst als sie sah, dass Mrs Robertson, Lucas' Mutter, inne gehalten hatte und sich auf ihrem Rechen abstützte, während sie die Gartenhandschuhe auszog, konnte sie es kaum glauben. „Lass dir helfen, Kind. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen."

Die ältere Frau lehnte ihr Werkzeug, mit dem sie das erste Laub des beginnenden Herbstes zu einem kleinen Haufen getürmt hatte, an die Veranda und wollte schon auf sie zukommen, als eine dunkle Stimme sie innehalten ließ. „Brenda."

Lucas' Vater war nach Draußen getreten, betrachtete sie mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn, wie sie an ihrem blanken, weißen Gartenzaun stand, und Anne fühlte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Nicht nur, weil sein Sohn ihm ähnlich sah, sondern auch, weil ihre Blicke sich so sehr glichen mit dem kaum verhohlenen Misstrauen und der latenten Angst darin. „Was macht sie hier?"

Mrs Robertson bedachte ihn mit einem Funkeln, das Anne von der noch immer schlanken und zierlichen Frau nie erwartet hätte. „Das, mein Lieber, wollte ich Anne gerade fragen, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast." In ihrer Stimme lag ein schneidender Ton, unter dem Anne sich, wenn er ihr gegolten hätte, zusammengekrümmt hätte, doch die ältere Frau lächelte sie nur an, als sie zu ihr trat und ihr den Karton aus den schmerzenden Armen nahm.

„Was hast du denn da?" Sie wirkte, als ob das kleine Intermezzo nicht gewesen wäre, was Anne einigermaßen überraschte, doch die ehrliche Freundlichkeit in diesen braunen Augen nötigte ihr einen erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck ab.

„Ich bringe die Sachen vorbei, die Lucas in der Wohnung vergessen hat... ich weiß ja nicht, wo er jetzt wohnt."

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir... willst du noch auf Kaffee und Kuchen hereinkommen?" Mrs Robertson schien es ernst zu meinen, hatte wohl keinerlei Bedenken wegen ihrer Mutation – denn dass Lucas ihr nichts davon erzählt hätte, schien ihr ausgeschlossen – was ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung in Annes Brust erblühen ließ. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, drang wieder die harsche Stimme von Mr Robertson an ihre Ohren, der mittlerweile näher getreten war, um ihr Gespräch mitanzuhören. „Brenda, das kannst du doch nicht machen."

„Wieso nicht?" Wieder dieser frostige Tonfall, der Anne an der normalerweise so freundlichen Frau schwer überraschte – ihr aber auch klar machte, wie sie es geschafft hatte, drei Jungen großzuziehen, ohne dass einer von ihnen jemals in gröbere Schwierigkeiten gekommen war.

„Sie ist doch einer von diesen Freaks, oder hast du schon vergessen, was Lucas uns erzählt hat? Dass sie gefährlich sein könnte?"

Brenda Robertson schnaubte. „Wo wir beim Thema vergessen sind... hast du vergessen, dass Anne eine nette, freundliche und liebenswürdige junge Frau ist, die Lucas' Sachen lieber hier vorbeigebracht hat, anstatt sie einfach aus dem Fenster zu werfen, wie er das eigentlich verdienen würde nach seinem Verhalten?"

Für einen Moment maßen sich Lucas' Eltern mit Blicken, während Anne versuchte, möglichst unauffällig auszusehen und gleichzeitig ihre Überraschung über diese Einschätzung zu verbergen, bevor Mr Robertson sich schließlich abwandte, mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck ins Haus stapfte.

„Du musst ihn entschuldigen." Brenda lächelte einnehmend, bevor sie das Gartentor vor Anne aufzog und die Schachtel aufnahm, die sie zwischenzeitlich abgestellt hatte. „Er ist manchmal ein wenig... brummig."

Anne selbst war der Ansicht, dass diese Einschätzung eindeutig eine Untertreibung darstellte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, während sie in die Küche traten. Mrs Robertson war einfach zu freundlich, als dass sie ihr das gerne unter die Nase gerieben hätte.

Aus dem anliegenden Wohnzimmer drang der Lärm des Fernsehers durch die dünne Tür, Lucas' Vater hatte wohl beschlossen, dass die Baseballübertragung interessanter war als seine ehemalige Schwiegertochter in spe, und Brenda schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, während sie die Kaffeemaschine bediente. „Möchtest du Apfelkuchen?"

Anne nickte zaghaft, während sie auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz nahm, unruhig mit den Füßen wippte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, hier falsch zu sein, das durch die Tatsache noch verstärkt wurde, dass Lucas möglicherweise vorbeikommen und sie hier finden würde, und irgendwie wünschte sie sich weit weg von dieser ein wenig altmodischen, aber sehr sauberen und ordentlichen Küche.

„Und? Wie geht es dir?" Brenda stellte ein großes Stück Kuchen vor ihr ab, der Teller mit der Gabel darauf klirrte leise, als er die Tischplatte berührte, das dezente Geräusch akzentuierte das Brodeln der Kaffeemaschine mehr, als dass es es unterbrach. Die Szene wirkte so idyllisch, so unglaublich normal, Mrs Robertson mit der schmalen, wahrscheinlich unechten Perlenkette um den Hals erweckte mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit den Eindruck einer perfekten Hausfrau, nicht einmal der Schmutzfleck an ihrer Wange, der wahrscheinlich von der Gartenarbeit stammte, konnte das Gesamtbild stören.

Anne fühlte sich fürchterlich fehl am Platz, ein Eindruck, der sie bei ihren früheren Besuchen nicht beschlichen hatte, und abwesend fragte sie sich, wie schnell man aus seinem eigenen Leben purzeln konnte ohne Chance auf Rückkehr. „Ganz gut, eigentlich. Ich unterrichte jetzt an einer Schule in Westchester."

„Ja? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich vor Beginn des Schuljahres beworben hast..." Brenda machte offensichtlich Smalltalk, während ihre braunen Augen Anne musterten, ganz offensichtlich suchte sie in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas, und automatisch fragte die junge Frau sich, was. Nach Schmerz? Schuld? Scham? „Habe ich auch nicht... ich hatte das Glück, während des laufenden Unterrichts aufgenommen zu werden."

Die entstehende Stille war ihr wohl genauso peinlich wie Brenda, allerdings waren an ihr keine Anzeichen zu entdecken, dass sie ihre spontane Einladung bereute, eine Tatsache, die Anne glücklicher machte, als sie sich selbst jemals eingestanden hätte. Es war einfach... erleichternd festzustellen, dass sie auch als Mutantin nicht vom Rest der Gesellschaft abgeschnitten war, dass sie noch Menschen hatte, mit denen sie sprechen konnte, und dass sie die an Orten fand, an denen sie nicht gewagt hätte, danach zu suchen.

Mit einem letzten Zischen verstummte die Kaffeemaschine und die ältere Frau erhob sich, schenkte ihnen mit geübten Bewegungen zwei Tassen ein, die sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, bevor sie eine kleine Kanne und die Zuckerdose holte. „Bitte."

„Danke." Anne lächelte leicht, sog für einen Moment das herbe Aroma ein, bevor sie sich Milch eingoss und einen kleinen Würfel in die wirbelnde Flüssigkeit warf, danach mit präzisen Bewegungen den Kaffee umrührte. Der Löffel klirrte, als sie ihn auf der Untertasse ablegte, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm, um die Frage hinauszuzögern, die sie eigentlich gerne stellen wollte. „Wie geht es Lucas?"

Brenda zuckte langsam mit den Schultern, sie schien unschlüssig, doch Anne vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob die ältere Frau nichts über Lucas wusste oder ob sie sich nicht sicher war, was davon sie gefahrlos verraten konnte. „Nun... am Anfang war er sehr aufgebracht. Wegen dir, wegen des Lebens, wegen des Schicksals – und er hat sich große Mühe gegeben, aller Welt zu verraten, _warum_ er sich von dir getrennt hat."

Das hatte Anne gemerkt – sie scheute sich aber davor, es zu erwähnen, pickte lieber vorsichtig die letzten Krümel des Apfelkuchens mit ihrer Gabel auf in dem dilettantischen Versuch, unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Das hat sich nach ein oder zwei Wochen geändert... jetzt ist er sehr still, arbeitet viel, und lässt sich hier kaum mehr blicken..." Brenda seufzte auf. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn..."

Langsam leerte Anne ihre Kaffeetasse, doch sie erwiderte nichts.

Nachdenklich stapfte sie die Treppe empor, nahm Stufe um Stufe, während draußen vor dem Haus schließlich die Dunkelheit einfiel, in jede Ecke und jeden Winkel drängte, der nicht von den flackernden Straßenlaternen erleuchtet wurde.

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, warum sie so nervös gewesen war. Es war alles gut gegangen, und der Besuch hatte ihr geholfen, hatte ihr sogar Freude gemacht, besonders, als Brenda ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie gerne wiederkommen könne, wenn sie das denn wolle – und ihr ein großes Stück Apfelkuchen eingepackt hatte.

Zu erfahren, dass die Trennung auch an Lucas nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war, war eine gewisse Genugtuung für sie gewesen, und im Verein mit der Tatsache, dass nicht alle ihre ehemaligen Bekannten und Freunde sie hassten...

Anne erstarrte, als sie den letzten Treppenabsatz erklommen hatte, betrachtete fassungslos das braune Holz ihrer Wohnungstür, verfolgte mit ihrem Blick die Buchstaben, die mit einer Spraydose darauf geschrieben worden waren. „Hau ab, du Monster!"


	13. Third Interlude Strategy

**In Good Faith – Third Interlude: Strategy**

„_Ein Mann riskiert nicht für einen jämmerlichen Sold sein Leben. Man muss seine Seele ansprechen, um ihn zu elektrisieren."_

_(Napoléon Bonaparte)_

Das Sonnenlicht schimmerte durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge mit dem Blumenmuster hindurch, tauchte die Küche in ein gedämpftes Licht, das trotz seiner bunten Farben nicht so fröhlich wirkte, wie man hätte meinen können. Eher sah es stumpf aus, fast verbraucht, als ob der Stoff ihm all seine Energie geraubt hätte – und bildete so einen scharfen Kontrast zu Mystique, die mit harschen Schritten zwischen dem Esstisch und dem Geschirrspüler hin und her ging.

Die erste Assoziation, die Magneto durch den Kopf schoss, wenn er sie ansah, war die eines Kaleidoskops, denn genauso veränderte sich auch Mystique mit jeder Bewegung, die sie machte, nahm mit jedem Augenblick die Gestalt eines anderen Menschen an, wechselte ihr Aussehen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Für sie war es ein Spiel, ein Test ihrer wiedergewonnenen Fähigkeiten – für ihn war es schlicht und einfach nervtötend.

„Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören?"

Sie hielt in ihrer Metamorphose inne, blickte ihn herzzerreißend aus dem runden Kindergesicht der kleinen Nachbarstochter an, während Tränen in ihren blauen Augen zu schimmern begannen und sie die zitternde Unterlippe nach vorne schob. „Aber..."

Der Laut kam – ihrer Gestalt angemessen – kläglich hervor, und so sehr er normalerweise auch ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten bewunderte, im Moment machte sie ihn damit wirklich wahnsinnig. „Ich muss nachdenken."

„Ach?" Sie schnaubte abfällig, eine Geste, die an diesem süßen kleinen Mädchen vollkommen deplatziert wirkte, glitt aber trotzdem mit gewohnter Eleganz in ihre eigentliche Form zurück und nahm mit katzenhafter Anmut auf dem Küchentisch Platz. „Und worüber?"

Abschätzig musterte er sie, wie sie dort auf ihrer erhöhten Position saß wirkte sie trotz ihrer unbestreitbaren Schönheit wie ein Raubvogel, der nur darauf wartete, sich auf sein wehrloses Opfer zu stürzen. Doch wo ihm dieser Gedanke früher behagt hatte, wartete nun gleich unter der Oberfläche seiner Metapher die Gewissheit, dass auch er eines dieser Opfer sein konnte – das hatte Raven Darkholme ihm zur Genüge bewiesen. „Über unseren nächsten Schritt."

Mit schräggelegtem Kopf kniff sie die gelben Augen zusammen, eine Geste, die den Eindruck des Raubtieres nur noch verstärkte. „Bevor du über unseren nächsten Schritt nachdenkst, wäre es möglicherweise hilfreich, über unser nächstes Ziel nachzudenken."

Der Anklang des Tadels in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn, aber nur für einen Augenblick, den kurzen Moment, in dem die Selbsttäuschung, die Bequemlichkeit mit seiner lebensnotwendigen Ehrlichkeit rang. Ihr Tonfall hatte sich geändert, ja – aber das lag daran, dass sie sich geändert hatten, und ihre Beziehung. Mystique hatte versucht, ihn zu töten, und irgendwie, auf eine merkwürdige, groteske Weise, die er kaum nachvollziehen konnte, hatte ihr das klar vor Augen geführt, dass ihre Ziele nicht mit den seinen übereinstimmen mussten und dass sie ihm nichts schuldete. Nicht mehr.

Der Erkenntnis gelang es nicht lange, ihn zu lähmen, und er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, nach dem ihm im Moment nicht zu Mute war. Mystique war immer eine verlässliche und sehr nützliche Gefährtin gewesen, diejenige, auf die er sich mehr als auf alle anderen verlassen konnte, was sicherlich auch mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn zu tun gehabt hatte – aber Liebe schlug leicht in Hass um, dessen hätte er sich bewusst sein müssen. Ein Fehler, den Magneto nicht zu wiederholen gedachte. „Verzeih mir."

Mystiques schuppige Stirn legte sich in leichte Falten bei der ungewohnten Entschuldigung, doch ihre Reaktion schien mehr von der Überraschung als vom Misstrauen herzurühren, und er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich dachte, das wäre klar – unser nächstes Ziel sind selbstverständlich die Worthington Laboratorien."

Sie sah ihn an, und fast konnte er hören, wie sie seine Überlegungen nachvollzog, seine Schlussfolgerungen überprüfte, etwas, in dem sie in den Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit große Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, bevor sie langsam nickte. „Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Ihr Mittel ist eine Gefahr für alle Mutanten, und bevor wir es nicht ausgeschaltet haben, könnte jegliche Bemühung unsererseits viel zu leicht zurückgeschlagen werden."

Magneto lächelte beifällig und erinnerte sich wieder einmal daran, die Intelligenz dieser Frau nicht zu unterschätzen. „Genau mein Gedanke."

Der leichte Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ sie grinsen, bevor sie vom Tisch sprang und ihr unruhiges Schreiten wiederaufnahm, diesmal allerdings in ihrer eigentlichen Gestalt, und ihr Tatendrang, der fast blutdurstige Hunger, der dahinter lag, schwappte über ihn hinweg. „Was haben wir vor?"

Magneto zuckte sarkastisch mit den Schultern. „Nun... im Moment sind wir ein wenig unterbesetzt, will mir scheinen – also nicht besonders viel."

„Es gibt dort draußen hunderte oder sogar tausende Mutanten, die sich uns anschließen würden."

„Natürlich." Magneto schnaubte. „Und was hat das beim letzten Mal gebracht? Außer die Verlustzahlen in die Höhe zu treiben, meine ich."

Mystique kniff die Augen zusammen, diesmal allerdings nicht, weil sie nachdachte, sondern vor unterdrückter Wut. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass unsere Taktik falsch war, meine Liebe." Sie stutzte, sagte aber nichts, und nachdem er das Schweigen einen Moment hatte wirken lassen, lächelte er leicht. „Worthington ist nicht mit Gewalt beizukommen – zumindest nicht jetzt", relativierte er, als er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Damit rechnen sie, und dagegen sind sie gewappnet, besonders, wenn die verdammten X-Men wieder wie die Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung zu ihrer Rettung geeilt kommen." Abfällig schnaubte er. „Aber mit Charles' Tod haben sie nicht nur ihren Schulleiter verloren, sondern auch das Gehirn, das hinter ihren Operationen und Plänen gesteckt hat. Wenn wir ausgerechnet jetzt unser Muster verlassen und unsere Taktik ändern, wird sie das verwirren, vielleicht sogar lähmen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?" Mystiques Stimme klang nicht besonders glücklich, fast ein wenig quengelig, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, dem man gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug wegnehmen wollte, und Magneto unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen. Ihr würde nicht gefallen, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Wir sollten unsere direkten – und damit meine ich gewaltsamen – Angriffe gegen die Laboratorien einstellen und stattdessen auf... subtilere Methoden zurückgreifen." Er sah, wie sie den Mund öffnen wollte, um zu widersprechen, und brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Fast überraschte es ihn selbst, dass er dazu noch in der Lage war, dass sein Einfluss über sie noch so weit reichte, doch entschlossen drängte er den Gedanken zurück, um seine Argumentation fortzuführen, solange er noch konnte. „Wenn wir noch einmal zuschlagen und – was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt – scheitern, so wird die Bewachung der Labors verdoppelt und verdreifacht werden. Eine dritte Chance werden wir dann nicht mehr bekommen... vor allem, da es sich herumsprechen wird, dass Magneto seine Schlachten gerne verliert." So leichtfertig er die Worte auch aussprach, einen Hauch von Bitterkeit konnte er darin nicht leugnen, denn immerhin stimmte es, was er sagte – es war den X-Men immer gelungen, seine Pläne zu vereiteln, egal, was er getan, egal, wen er auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. „Wenn wir hingegen im Stillen Verbündete sammeln und die Worthington-Laboratorien diskreditieren, müssen wir vielleicht nicht einmal angreifen... vielleicht nimmt uns der Präsident die Arbeit ab."

Mystique schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, starrte auf die geflieste Wand neben dem Kühlschrank, und Magneto konnte ihren inneren Konflikt beinahe sehen. In ihr rang die Logik seiner Aussagen mit dem dringenden Wunsch, nun, da sie ihre Fähigkeiten zurückgewonnen hatte, endlich wieder einmal eine Gewalttat zu begehen, Rache zu nehmen an der Welt, die sie beinahe zerbrochen und wie eine nutzlose Puppe weggeworfen hätte. Doch obwohl er in der Lage war, sie zu verstehen, den Wunsch, zurückzuschlagen, besser nachvollziehen konnte, als sie vermutlich dachte, war es doch sein Verstand, der sein Handeln bestimmte – etwas, das Mystique zwar nicht völlig abging, aber von ihrem Zorn oft in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde.

„Du hast Recht." Ihre Worte klangen widerwillig, aber ehrlich – zumindest glaubte er, das aus ihrem Tonfall herauszuhören, was bei einer Frau, die eine Meisterin der Manipulation und Verstellung war, niemals einfach sein konnte.

„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier." Seine Stimme hatte weicher geklungen, als er selbst für möglich gehalten hätte, und sie nickte langsam, ihre gelben Augen hörten auf, die Einrichtung mit Blicken zu durchbohren und richteten sich stattdessen mit beunruhigender Intensität auf ihn selbst. „Du brauchst meine Hilfe."

Für einen Moment spürte er, wie die Verwirrung in ihm hochkroch, erst dann begriff er, dass ihre Gedanken bereits weiter gewandert waren, sie jetzt, wo sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich hinter ihn zu stellen, bereits plante und ihre Möglichkeiten durchging. „Ja." Eine unwirsche Handbewegung, die zeigte, dass er fast ein wenig ärgerlich auf sich selbst war. „Immerhin kann ich nur schwer in der Mutantengemeinde Stimmung machen, ohne gleich die gesamte Buchstabensuppe an Bundesbehörden auf den Plan zu rufen."

Mystique lächelte leicht, und es war das vertraute Lächeln eines Raubtieres, das sie zeigte – eines Raubtieres, das genau wusste, wie es seine Beute beschleichen musste, um sie nicht misstrauisch zu machen. „Überlass das mir."

Die drei Worte fühlten sich vertraut an, erinnerten ihn an ihre frühere Zusammenarbeit und doch lag etwas in ihnen, das das Gefühl des Déjà-Vus abwürgte, bevor es richtig aufgekommen war... es war nicht mehr wie früher. Und auch wenn er manchmal dazu neigte, das zu vergessen, gab es immer irgend etwas, das ihn schnell und schmerzhaft in die Gegenwart zurückriss. „Natürlich, meine Liebe... natürlich. Immerhin bist du eine Meisterin deines Faches."


End file.
